Ángeles
by Cat-Crimson
Summary: Cuando Edward abandona a Bella en el bosque, no se deprime, al contrario,se vuelve una perra total. Bailarina exótica... ¿Que pasara cuando Bella viaje Texas, y allí,en un bar, se consiga a tres ángeles rubios dispuestos a complacerla de todas las formas posibles?
1. Capitulo 1 El presente y memorias

Capitulo 1: El presente y algunas memorias

No se en que momento me he convertido en lo que soy...

No se en que momento mi vida se lleno de acción...

Tampoco se en que momento mi vida a cambiado tan drásticamente...

pero lo que si se es quien es el responsable de esto... _Edward Cullen. _Si, así como lo escuchan. No diré que lo extraño, por que en realidad estoy mejor sin el. Hago lo que me da la gana sin que alguien me este reprochando a cada rato, diciendo: _No hagas esto! _

_O, No hagas aquello!. _Aunque me abandono en el medio del bosque sola, eso me alegra, de una manera extraña, pero me alegra, por que ahora puedo vivir mi vida yo sola, en mi propia casa, que por cierto es bastante hermosa.

Siiiiip...Así como lo dije VIVO SOLA, deje a Charlie hace ya dos años, y aun recuerdo su cara de decepción al escuchar que me iba a Texas...

_Flashback_

_''Bella, por favor, piénsalo un poco!'' Grito Charlie alterado tratando de detener mi salida_

_Di un largo suspiro antes de responder ''Charlie... sinceramente, ya no hay nada mas para mi aquí...'' Me miro dolido, y dijo derrotado ''Si te hace feliz irte,yo no soy nadie para detenerte ni retenerte aquí...''_

_Lo mire fijamente por lo que parecieron horas, pero en realidad solo fue cuestión de minutos, para finalmente decir simplemente ''De acuerdo, entonces...Adiós...''_

_Camine hasta la puerta para retirarme, y finalmente decirle adiós a Bella, y hola, a Isabella..._

_Fin del Flashback_

Continuando con lo que es ahora mi vida, pues yo diría que me ha ido bien, ya una vez en Texas, me puse en marcha. Con el dinero que me envió mi Reneé pude alquilar un departamento temporal, mientras trabajaba para conseguir el dinero suficiente para mi hogar.

Una vez que lo obtuve, logre conseguí una casa bastante cómoda y que se adaptaba a mis necesidades. Quedaba justamente cerca de el lugar en donde ahora trabajo...

Que mas podría decir, ¡Ha! Si, casi se me olvida...

Soy la mas famosa _stripper _de TODO San Antonio!

Hombres de todos lados de Texas viajan hasta aca solo para verme bailar semi-desnuda. He trabajado mucho para poder obtener un buen cuerpo y una linda cara (Sin tener que recurrir a ninguna cirugía) . Cintura delgada, piernas perfectamente torneadas, pechos perfectos, y lo mas interesante...Mi muy aclamado culo. A los hombres les enloquece cuando hago mi rutina...

Y bueno, en fin, aun siento que algo me hace falta pero no logo descifrar que es...

De todas maneras, ya no importa. Tengo que hacer mi siguiere rutina y mi publico espera y aclama! Creo que ya debo subir al escenario, de todas maeras la lujuria no se reparte sola...

ooOoo

Que les parece?


	2. Capitulo 2 El encuentro

Hola a todos! Nuevo capitulo! :)

Capitulo 2: El encuentro

ooOoo

Bella P.O.V.

Estaba dándole los últimos toques finales a mi maquillaje, usualmente no uso maquillaje, es suficiente con mi belleza natural que enloquece, pero no se por que, hoy quería lucir excepcional. Cuando terminé me mire al espejo y dije...

''Perfecta...Como siempre.'' Y le sonreí al reflejo en el espejo

Esta era mi ultima actuación por hoy, luego iría a casa a descansar, que aunque no lo parezca, es bastante agotador. Anoche estuve bastante ocupada, tuve que hacer bailes privados, pues desde que empezamos a hacerlos estaba mas ocupada, pero ganado mas dinero...

Me asegure de que mi traje lucía bien, y así era, me veía caliente y sexy como el infierno, lista para provocar a cualquier hombre una erección (Y para el caso, mojarse a cualquier mujer). Mi traje era un brasier de cuero con bastante escote, el suficiente para provocar una excelente fantasía... Aparte de eso, una linda tanga también de cuero y unos tacones de 15 centímetros color negro...

Esta noche era especial, pues ea el aniversario del club, y para celebrarlo iba a hacer una una presentación especial. También iba a haber un sorteo, y el premio seria un baile privado gratis mio. No puedo esperar!... Y lo mas extraño es que no se por que...

ooOoo

Las luces se apagaron... Esa era mi señal para subir a hacer mi rutina, al mismo tiempo me coloque a espaldas del publico parada con las piernas abiertas, mientras al mismo tiempo empezaba la música, estaba sonando Revolver, de Madonna

Empece a balancear mi culo al compás de la música mientras el publico aclamaba por mi... Y se sentía taaaan bien.

Mientras iba a la mitad de la rutina, note en especial una mesa, donde había tres hermosos hombres, inmediatamente pude notar los bultos en sus pantalones ajustados... Eso me hizo mojarme instantáneamente.

Mientras iba dando vueltas alrededor del escenario, que era la parte en donde me tenia que acercar a los clientes, aproveche y me acerque mas de lo debido a la mesa donde estaban los tres hombres, ya que no podía ver sus caras por la baja luz...

Cuando me acerque lo suficiente para develar lo que jamas pensé volver a ver...

Carlisle y Jasper... Cullen...

También había un extremadamente guapo hombre que elevo mi lujuria a mil por hora.

Es decir, no es que Carlisle y Jasper no se vieran hermosos, claro que si!. Se veían tan calientes...

Que?! Yo pensé eso? Bueno eso parece...

No puedo creer que haya pensado eso de los hombres de a los cuales llegue a llamar _Padre! _Y al otro _hermano!_... Ademas los dos estaban casados... y eso era triste. Pero que sabia yo de el otro hombre? Estaba casado? Tenia novia ? O era soltero?... Y sus caras! Cuando me vieron se quedaron mas pálidos de lo que ya lucían antes, _JA!. _Me acerque peligrosamente a la mesa balanceando mis caderas lujuriosamente.

Cuando estaba en frente de ellos seguí bailando y moviendo mi culo sexualmente hacia ellos para incitarlos. Los mire fijamente a cada uno, y cuando mire a Carlisle en su rostro lo único que podía develar era sus obvia excitación, mire hacia sus pantalones y luego a el, después de nuevo a sus pantalones y sonreí... Era la erección mas grande que había visto!

Me acerque después a Jasper, para hacer lo mas atrevido que había hecho en toda mi carrera... Me senté en sus piernas, justamente golpeando su erección en mi culo, lo mire directo a los ojos y soltó un pequeño gruñido que incluso a mi me asusto, pero los demás no escucharon. Tome su cara entre mis manos y la incline entre mis senos...

Así como lo dije... Eso hice

Y cuando solté su rostro se quedo mirándome perplejo, sin saber que hacer. Sus ojos eran totalmente negros, como el ónix...

Antes de que el pudiera hacer cualquier cosa me levante para hacer mi debut final...

Otra vez subí al escenario. Tome el tuvo con mis dos manos, me di media vuelta empece desamarrar mi brasier... Lentamente... Sensualmente...Y cuando termine de quitármelo, espere unos segundos antes de dar la vuelta, cara a cara con el publico, solo para mostrar mis perfectos senos, unicamente cubriendo mis pezones con dos trosos de cinta negra en forma de 'X'.

Los Cullen se quedaron perplejos al mirarme así, o apuesto a que jamas pensaron verme de esta manera. Pues no soy el angelito que todos pensaron que seria, verdad?

La música acabo yo termine de bailar. Las luces se apagaron y yo baje del escenario por la parte de atrás...

No puedo esperar para que les digan lo que ahora hago... Y sus reacciones!

ooOoo

Estaba en mi camerino y aun estaba con todo mi vestuario, solo estaba tomando un poco de agua para mantenerme fresca, cuando alguien llamo a mi puerta.

''Bella! Apresurate, aun falta el sorteo!'' Dijo Daniel, la encargada de del club

''De acuerdo! ahí voy!'' Dije yo

Un minuto después y subí al escenario. Todos los hombres en cada mesa, incluyendo a los Cullen, tenían un numero en la mano, que era para saber quien se ganaría el baile privado. Esta vez me pidieron que me excediera e hiciera que el hombre que el hombre con el que voy a estar alla adentro, tenga una noche inolvidable.

Me pare en medio del escenario, Daniel estaba a mi lado con un sombrero en la mano con los números, y yo sacaría el numero ganador.

''Caballeros! Ahora, les presentamos el sorteo especial para el aniversario del club 'Dance and Sex', como premio un baile inolvidable de parte de nuestra sensual y favorita, Honey!'' Y esa era yo, ese era mi nombre artístico. ''Muy bien, empecemos. Honey, harías los honores?'' Dijo mirándome. Y yo respondí ''Claro que si'' Dije seductoramente.

Daniel me paso el sombrero y yo lo tome, revolví un poco antes de meter la mano y sacar un pequeño papel develando el numero 59.

'' Y el ganador es... El numero 59!'' Grito Daniel. Instantáneamente todo el club se quedo en silencio buscando al ganador. Nadie dijo nada... Hasta que alguien dijo

''Yo tengo el numero 59...'' Todos voltearon par mirar a... Carlisle!

No lo puedo creer! No puedo hacerle un baile erótico desnuda a una persona que veo como padre! O si? No lo se! Por un lado Carlisle es tan caliente y hermoso... Por otro lado... Nop, no hay nada malo en querer provocarlo un poco, verdad?

''Bien, entonces tenemos un ganador!'' Grito entusiasmada Daniel '' Por favor dirígete a la sala numero 6'' Carlisle se levanto de sus illa, todo el tiempo mirándome con ojos lujuriosos, oscuros como el carbón, y ento a la pequeña sala...

Obviamente yo lo seguí, y todo el tiempo el estuvo enviándome miradas sigilosas...

Mejor que se prepare para lo que viene...

ooOoo

Cuando entre a la pequeña sala, me encontré con Carlisle sentado en el sofá grande de terciopelo rojo que combinaba a la perfección con las paredes negras y demás detalles dorados.

El estaba sentado incómodamente con su gigante erección, la cual mire sin vergüenza y le sonreí. Entonces dijo '' Hola Bella''. Yo simplemente lo ignore y camine hasta el, me pare en frente de el y lo mire, sigilosamente y con cuidado me senté en sus piernas con las mías abiertas a cada lado de su cadera. Al parecer eso o dejo estupefacto. Su erección golpeando mi núcleo y el olor a excitación en el aire...

Apuesto que lo estaba volviendo loco... Y así era, su mirada me lo decía todo. En ese momento recordé que podía excederme y se me ocurrió... Lentamente fui tocando su estomago hasta tocar la pretina de sus pantalones, luego fui mas abajo de sus pantalones hasta llegar donde estaba el bulto, lo tome en mi mano y presione hasta hacerlo sentir placer y exclamar '' Mierda, Bella! Agh!'' Y así comencé.

Luego, removí la cinta de mis pezones para dejar totalmente descubiertos mis senos frente a Carlisle, y eso fue su perdición... '' Bella, en verdad eres tu?'' Dijo con una voz de puro sexo. ''Claro que soy yo, Carlisle querido. Quien mas se parecería en extremo a mi?''

El no respondió inmediatamente, se tardo un poco para decir finalmente ''Eres hermosa, Bella. Al fin eres una mujer'' Yo le sonreí maliciosamente y comencé a contonea mis caderas contra las suyas, lo cual me gane un gruñido de pate de el. El succiono uno de mis senos y comenzó a lamer mi pezón mientras masajeaba el otro... Se sentía excelente!

''Mmmmmm, Carlisle!'' Dije jadeando. El soltó un gruñido. Su mano viajo hasta mi centro empezó a tocarme, masajeando, y luego tocando y clítoris. Introdujo un dedo, Luego dos y al final tres! ''Carlisle!'' Grite en puro placer. Yo metí mi mano en su pantalón para tocar su pene, abrí el botón, baje la cremallera, para dejar al descubierto un miembro gigante y grueso de 23 centímetros! Me agache y coloque de rodillas, para introducirlo en mi boca, cuando el dijo ''Bella, no tienes que hacer esto'' Dijo sonando arrepentido, pues claro que si, el era demasiado inocente, y eso cambiaria, este no seria nuestro ultimo encuentro '' Claro que si, y lo voy a hacer por que me da la gana y quiero provocarte y hacer que te corras toda tu semilla en mi boca''

Así lo hice, juguetee con el un poco en mis manos para luego introducirlo en mi boca rápidamente, el era tan grande que casi no entraba en mi boca! Pero lo logre, en este momento le estaba dando un gran mamada a Carlisle Cullen, un hombre casado!

Seguí así hasta que el ya no pudo mas y toda su semilla estaba en mi boca, desbordándose, y era tanta que parecía que nunca iba a acabar! Pero sabia como el elixir mas exquisito que jamas haya existido... Termine de limpiarlo con mi boca y le dije ''Que le pareció Doctor Cullen ?'' Dije con coz seductora ''Me parece que que ha sido la mejor mamada de toa mi existencia'' y sonrió

''Hola, Bella'' Dijo

''Es Isabella, por favor '' Dije con cara y tono de voz serio ''De acuerdo, lo siento, Isabella'' Ahora si sonreí ''Y dime, ¿que haces aquí?'' Pregunte

''Yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo. Pero creo que es mejor me discutamos todo esto en mi casa, y no en mis piernas, semi-desnuda.''

No proteste, me levante me vestí con la ropa que había colocado debajo del asiento antes de comenzar a trabajar y salimos de la mano, atravesando el club entero que nos miraba; pero no importa los ignoramos y seguimos hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde su hermoso Ferrari ultimo modelo color negro nos estaba esperando, acompañado de Jasper y el otro chico rubio el cual aun no se su nombre

''Carlisle, bebe, como se llama el chico al lado de Jasper ?'' Dije inocentemente

Al parecer le encanta que lo llame bebe, por que me gane un pequeño gruñido y una mirada lujuriosa. ''Peter, cariño'' Dijo guiñándome un ojo. Peter? Eso es bastante lindo.

Cuando llegamos al auto los chicos lucían bastantes molestos, sobre todo Jasper. ''Eres un bastardo con suerte, Carlisle'' Grito Jasper, ese comentario definitivamente me sorprendió ''Si que lo eres'' Concluyo Peter

Aunque sea jugando no pude soportar escuchar a Jasper llamar bastardo Carlisle, es absurdo, lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo. Entonces decidí callarles las bocas

''Si, supongo que Carlisle es un bastardo con suerte, a diferencia de ustedes dos'' Tome rápidamente el rostro de Carlisle entre mis manos y lo acerque a mi rostro para juntar nuestros labios. Los suyos eran fríos y al mismo tiempo cálido, el sabia bien como las avellanas. Introduje mi lengua en su boca, y fue una pelea por el dominio de cada uno, placentero y salvaje. Cuando nos separamos deje escapar un gemido bastante claro.

Peter y Jasper se quedaron paralizados, hasta que Carlisle dijo:

''Bueno, creo que yo fui el primero en probar a nuestra compañera. Yo creo que gane la apuesta'' Dijo sonrriendo

Yo me quede paralizada... ''Compañera?!''

Ellos me miraron asustados...

En que puto lio me he metido?

Reviws = Actualización


	3. Capitulo 3 Una pequeña discución

Gracias por sus reviws... Y respecto a lo de

el idioma, no me aparece la opción de español, así

que decidí simplemente dejarla en ingles... Sin mas nada

que agregar, aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo.

Ángeles, capitulo 3: Una pequeña discusión

ooOoo

Bella P.O.V.

''Alguien por fin podría decirme de que se trata todo esto?'' Ninguno de ellos respondió. Yo no sabia de que se trata esto, ni si quiera he oído hablar de los _'compañeros_', ¿Que demonios es eso?.

''Entonces?'' Repetí, ya un poco molesta de tantos rodeos.

''Cariño, como dije antes, es mejor que discutamos esto en casa. ¿No te parece?'' Me dijo al oído suavemente. Eso me hizo temblar las rodillas.

Yo asentí débilmente, y le di una mirada matadora, ganándome un gruñido de parte de los tres.

Subí a la parte de atrás de auto, y cuando Carlisle trato de sentarse a mi lado, le dije '' Es mejor que conduzcas tu, yo me sentare aquí atrás con Jasper'' Dije como si no importara nada, pero en realidad tenia un excelente plan. ''Claro que si, creo que no hay problema. ¿Cierto Jasper?''

''En absoluto, de hecho yo estaría encantado de estar a tu lado'' Dijo Jasper sonando bastante seductor, con su acento texano. Yo le sonreí, y dije. ''Bueno, entonces vamos vaquero''

Subimos al auto mientras Carlisle conducía su hogar. Y en todo el trayecto a casa, el me lanzaba miradas lujuriosas por el retrovisor. Y a mi se me ocurrió en entonces...

Me gire para ver cara a cara a Jasper, y de la nada le pregunte, ''Dime, Jazz. Aun estas casado?'' Dije con una voz especial.

El se giro acercandoce hacia mi, y respondió sin vacilar, ''Bueno, ya no estoy casado señorita, eso se acabo hace dos años. ¿Por que preguntas?'' Dijo sonriéndome. Eso me hizo mojarme un poco, pero lo suficiente como para que todos ellos pudieran olerlo. Si, definitivamente pudieron olerlo. Jasper tenia los ojos negros de lujuria al igual que Carlisle.

''No es nada...Cariño'' y le guiñe un ojo, después de de voltearme y seguir mirando hacia donde nos dirigíamos.

''Carlisle, bebe, a donde nos dirigimos exactamente?'' Me incline hacia su asiento y masajeé suavemente sus hombros y brazos. El dejo escapar un gemido, y murmuro débilmente ''Ya lo veras''

Volví a mi lugar y me acerque a Jasper lentamente. Suavemente comencé a acariciar su costado, y el dejo escapar un pequeño gemido. Seguí acariciando hasta llegar a sus pantalones y ver el prominente bulto en sus pantalones. Baje un poco mas hasta poder tocar sus erección, la presione contra mi mano... Eso fue su perdición, se giro hacia mi, y acerco su cara a la mía, dispuesto a besarme. Pero no lo logro, cuando el auto se detuvo abruptamente y casi me golpeo la cabeza con el asiento delantero.

''Carlisle! ¿Que mierda? ¡Por que frenas así? ¡Casi la lastimas!'' Grito Peter

''Perdóname, Bella'' Dijo inclinando la cabeza, sonando arrepentido

''Carlisle ten mas cuidado la próxima vez, ¿Ok?'' Dije sonando severa. El me miro dolido y asintió.

''Bajemos del auto cariño, ya llegamos'' Dijo tomando mi mano para bajar del auto. Cuando salí del auto, pude admirar una hermosa casa de dos plantas bastantes amplia. Me quede sin aliento, era totalmente hermosa.

''¿Que te parece cariño?'' Dijo Jasper susurrando a mi oído, lo cual me causo que mis rodillas temblaran.

''Me parece que es asombrosa, Jazz'' Murmure, regalándole un beso en su cuello.

Esto va a ser emocionante... Me divertiré con los tres, no puedo creer que diré esto, es demasiado rapido, pero... Creo que me estoy enamorando de estos chicos. Por que, hay cierta aura de amor, lujuria, comprensión, cariño y paz que los rodea, y me hace sentir bien.

ooOoo

Cuando pasamos a la sala, me quede estupefacta. Era preciosa! Tenia la decoración perfecta, todo estaba en armonía, y tenia bastantes detalles masculinos.

''Quedate aquí con Peter cariño. Jasper y yo ya volvemos, te traeremos algo de comida''

Me dijo Carlisle regalándome una sonrisa tímida. Yo simplemente asentí indiferentemente sin mas. Se podía ver la decepción en su rostro. Ellos simplemente se fueron sin mas.

Aparte de eso, me pregunto ¿ Por que un grupo de vampiros tiene comida en su casa? Se supone que ellos no comen.

Bueno, eso no importa, de todas maneras...

Es turno de Peter para divertirse...

ooOoo

Carlisle P.O.V.

No puedo creer que todo lo que ha pasado en la ultima hora

Ha sido demasiado

Isabella... Ha cambiado tanto

Es toda una mujer... Su cuerpo, es mas voluptuoso y matador. Y cuando la vi, mi corazón muerto volvió a la vida. Enseguida los tres supimos que por fin la aviamos encontrado. El don de Peter no fallo. Pero nunca pensé que seria Bella.

Es todo tan rápido, y me atrevo a decir que creo que me estoy enamorando. Pero no puedo dejar de sentir cierta punzada de celos al darme cuenta de repente que Bella le esta prestando mas atención a Jasper que a mi; a pesar de lo que hicimos en la habitación. Lo cual disfrute demasiado. Todo estaba perfecto, hasta que vio a Jasper y me ignoró por completo...

Y eso dolió.

ooOoo

Jasper y yo estábamos preparándole la cena a MI Bella, que básicamente eran un plato de espagueti con salsa boloñesa y albóndigas. Jasper estaba ocupándose de la pasta y la salsa y yo de las albóndigas.

Cuando terminamos de prepararlo, Jasper y yo miramos con un aire de suficiencia y fuimos a entregarle la comida a Bella.

''Espero que a Bella le guste. ¿Crees tu que Le gustara?'' Murmuro Jasper

''Creo que si le va a gustar'' Dije volviendo a mirar el plato.

''Si, hicimos un excelente trabajo, para no saber cocinar'' Menciono gracioso

''Debo decir que Bella, es asombrosa. ¿No crees?'' Dije a punto de abrir la puerta

''Si, Bella es totalmente-''

Pero la frase se quedo incompleta, ya que la escena que pudimos ver delante de nosotros era totalmente sacada de una película pornográfica.

Bella, encima de Peter, totalmente desnuda, gritando y gimiendo su nombre, balanceando sus perfectos senos en su cara, mientas lo cabalgaba... Y el bastardo lo estaba disfrutando

Jasper y yo nos quedamos paralizados frente a la escena que se desarrollaba ante nuestros ojos.

Ellos fueron acelerando sus movimientos erraticamente, hasta que ninguno de ellos aguanto mas y llegaron al orgasmo. Derramando en la alfombra todo el semen de Peter (que era bastante) acompañado con algo que me sorprendió...

Sangre.

Eso solo significa que Bella es virgen, o por lo menos lo era. Y me imagino que Jasper estaba igual de sorprendido que yo, ya que el plato de comida que llevaba en las manos, resbalo, y callo al piso, rompiéndose en pedazos.

El sonido fue suficiente para sacar del trance a Peter y Bella, los cuales nos miraron, y simplemente se levantaron del suelo, Peter la levanto en sus brazos y la cargo estilo novia hasta el sofá, donde había mas semen. No me puedo imaginar lo que los dos estuvieron haciendo.

Y todo fue en silencio hasta que Jasper grito...

''Que mierda acaba de pasar aquí?!'' Exclamo Jasper mas molesto que nunca. Con los ojos negros como el carbón, de furia. Nunca en mi vida lo haba visto tan molesto como lo estaba ahora.

''Solo nos divertiamos un poco, Jazz. ¿Que acaso no puedo?. Tu y carlisle ya tuvieron su probada.'' Dijo sonando divertido. ''Ademas yo creo que gane esta ronda, ¿No es asi?'' Dijo mirandonos fijamente.

A este punto, Jasper estaba que echaba humo, y con ganas de mata a Peter. Y me atrevo a decir que yo tambien. Mientas Bella solo estaba ahí completamente desnuda.

''Para que lo sepan. Yo no soy un maldito trofeo el cual se gana cada vez que a ustedes les da la regalada gana!'' Nos grito Bella en la cara a todos nosotros. Nos quedamos perplejos ante su declaración.

''Es cierto cariño, no eres un trofeo. Perdoname?'' Dijo Peter sonando arrepentido de lo que dijo

''Ummmmm, si me lo dices de esa manera, entonces...No!'' Le grito Bella a Peter que se quedo sorpredido y con la obvia dolencia en su rostro... Eso debio ser bastante para el, por que simplemente se dejo derrumbar en el sofa.

Mientras Bella simlemente lo ignoro y camino hacia Jasper, al cual tomo su rostro en sus manos y acaricio. Jasper estaba ronrroneando de placer y su bestia estaba tranquila, jamas en mi vida pense ver al Major Jasper Whitlock, siendo dominado por una humana, y no cualquier humana. Si no, su compañera. Se supone que debe ser al revez, y no de esta manera, pero al parecer no funciona hací.

''¿Me disculpas, Jazz cariño? ¿Por favoooor?'' Dijo Bella haciendole un lindo puchero a Jasper. Jasper estaba ipnotizado por ella. Y simplemente asintio. Bella sonrio a Jasper y tomo su mano conduciendo hasta el sofa grande. Se sentaron allí y Jasper la abrazó, aun estando desnuda ella.

Todo esto me hizo enojar mas, ella nisiquiera había notado mi presencia en la sala.

O eso pese yo hasta que ella me miro con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate y me hizo señas para que fuera a sentarme con ella. Eso me dejo sorprendido. Yo entusiasta, camine rapidamente hasta donde ellos se encontraban, y me sente al lado derecho de Bella. Ella me miro fijamente y dijo:

''¿No habrás pensado que me había olvidado de ti? ¿O si?'' Dijo ella, regalandome un hermoso y apasionado beso en los labios, que me hizo mirar las estrellas.

''No cariño, ¿Como crees?'' Murmure volviendola a besar con todas las fuerzas de mi ya no tan muerto corazón. Y cuando termino el beso, ella se volvió a Jasper y lo beso de la misma manera, con amor y lujuria.

Por un momento me había olvidado por completo de Peter. El pobre estaba tirado en el otro sofá, y se veia triste, debido a lo que le dijo Bella y como lo abandonó despues todo de lo que habian hecho. Sinceramente yo tambié me hubiera sentido así si Bella me hiciera eso. Y no era justo. Los tres eramos compañeros de ella. Los tres mereciamos amor en partes iguales. Estaba mal lo que ella hacia...

Me saque del trance por las palabras de Bella

''Peter, cariño. Ven aquí por favor. Me duele verte allí abandonado.'' Dijo Bella sonando arrepentida. Enseguida Peter se levanto del sofá y corrió hasta agacharse a los pies de Bella y recostar su cabeza en su regazo. El sevía mas contento ahora que estaba con ella. ¿Y quien puede culparlo?

Bella seguia acariciando el cabello de Peter mientras Jasper la abrazaba y yo la acariciaba por todas partes...

Ni siquiera podiamos notar el olor de la sangre... Ella era nuestra compañera. Y la amabamos.

''Los amo. A todos...'' Dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

Eso fue suficiente para saber que sería feliz por un largo, largo tiempo.

'' Yo tambien te amo...'' Murmuramos los tres al mismo tiempo

Isabella Swan... ¿Que haz hecho con nosotros?.

ooOoo

Gracias por sus reviws, me animan bastante, en especial a .7334, que parece bastante emocionada con respecto a mi historia y eso me anima a seguir. Y sobre Edward, el si va a aparecer en esta historia. Y no, Bella ya no está enamorada de el. No puedo dar mas detalles por ahora. Y si quieren saber cuando actualizo, agreguenme en Facebook, Megan Lacourt.

Otra cosa, no pude actualizar ayer, debido a que estaba ocupada con algunas cosas de la universidad.

Gracias por leer...


	4. Capitulo 4 Expliaciones y mentiras

Bueno, estoy de vuelta. Al parecer a mas personas de las que pensaba les encanta mi historia.

Y ya que muchos me lo piden y me lo suplican, aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo

dedicado para todas mis seguidoras. Este capitulo estará bastante lleno de acción, emoción y adrenalina. Y sin mas preámbulos, lo que estaban esperando.

ooOoo

Ángeles, capitulo 4: Explicaciones y Mentiras...

ooOoo

Estos últimos días no pudieron haber sido mejores. Mis compañeros y yo la hemos pasado de maravilla. Si, así mismo como oyeron... mis compañeros.

Recuerdo que fue aproximadamente hace una semana, después de todo el desastre con Peter, y la rabieta con Jasper, que fue que todos ellos se sentaron conmigo a conversar sobre compañeros.

Me explicaron que estábamos destinados a estar juntos para siempre y cosas así. ¡Yo no podía estar mas emocionada! Tenia a tres rubios, hermosos, candentes y sexys vampiros como compañeros. Ese fue el mejor dia de toda mi existencia.

Pasábamos dia y noche haciendo el amor, conversando sobre sus pasados, etc. Jasper y Peter me hablaron de como la perra de María los maltrato y les hizo sus vidas miserables. Mientras Carlisle me contó todo acerca de su pasado religioso y como fue trasformado.

También me contaron acerca de su nueva dieta, y en realidad jamas en mi vida pensé ver a Carlisle con ojos rojos, es decir, no es que se vea mal, de hecho se ve super caliente y enciende mi lujuria a mil por hora, pero es bastante extraño. Supongo que ya me había acostumbrado a el Carlisle pasivo que no le haría daño ni a una mosca. Y con respecto a Jasper y Peter, ellos simplemente se veían sexys con ojos color carmesí.

Siempre estábamos hablando o haciendo el amor, y nunca me aburría. A veces jugábamos a las escondidas, y el primero en encontrarme podía frotarme aceite de rosas por todo el cuerpo. Da igual, siempre encontrábamos un juego o una actividad nueva que hacer para mantenernos entretenidos.

Yo había aprendido bastante de ellos en el poco tiempo que he estado con ellos. Jasper era el mas dominante y celoso, a pesar de tener una relación de cuatro, a veces no le gustaba compartir y tenia que regañarlo. Y sobre todo a veces yo terminaba dominándolo a el.

Peter era muy cariñoso y dispuesto a complacerme en lo que yo quisiera. Es bastante atento conmigo y se asegura que yo tenga mi desayuno en la cama todos los días. Y era bastante bueno en la cama, por que le encantaba incluir varios juguetes que me aseguran diversión sin fin.

Carlisle era en mas sumiso y tímido respecto a hacer el amor, pero era bueno saber que yo estaba ahí para dominarlo. Me encantaba jugar juegos de roles con el. Normalmente usaba látigos con incrustaciones de titanio para que el pudiera sentir el dolor realmente. Era bastante divertido...

Ya habíamos empezado a crear planes, pero aun no eran concretos, así que simplemente esperaríamos.

Nos habíamos puesto en contacto con Emmett y Rosalie. Eso me había alegrado bastante, por que al parecer ellos iban a venir de visita para verme a mi, sus hermanos y su padre. Sobre todo esto, yo seguía tensa, por que no sabia la reacción que tendría al ver a su padre y hermano acoplados a mi, y mas aun... alimentándose de sangre humana. Aunque la sangre sea de criminales, ladrones y violadores, probablemente se asustaran.

Y ya que estoy hablando de familia, yo se que Jasper esta divorciado de Alice, al igual que Peter de Charlotte. Pero, ¿Que hay de Carlisle?. Aun no habíamos hablado de eso, yo no sabia si era verdad o mentira que seguían casados. De ser eso cierto eso, aquí iba a haber una gran pelea, y exactamente no saldría perdiendo yo.

Pero ya que, hay que disfrutar el momento ¿No?

ooOoo

'' Mas! Por favor, Jasper!'' Dije retorciéndome de placer.

''MAS DURO! ADENTRO!'' Volví a gritar. Jasper me miro con cara maligna y dijo, ''Puedes correrte ahora cariño...''

Y yo simplemente me deje ir y me correr encima de Jasper ensuciándolo de toda mi leche. Mientras Carlisle y Peter nos observaban desde el otro sillón, con unas gigantes erecciones en sus pantalones, yo solo podía pensar en lo mucho que nos divertiríamos y les enviaría mi amor a los tres.

Con pasos felinos, me acerque a Carlisle, mientras seguía desnuda, el no despegaba sus ojos de mis senos y todo mi cuerpo. Lo único que se podía sentir en la habitación era la lujuria. Me senté con las piernas abiertas en el regazo de Carlisle, golpeando su pene erecto en mi núcleo mojado. Empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente, el introduciendo su lengua en mi boca y yo la mía en la suya, era una lucha constante por el dominio. Peter estaba acariciando mi clítoris, haciendo que pequeños gemidos de placer escaparan de mi boca, atrayendo peligrosamente a Jasper, el cual comenzó a besar mi cuello y a tomar mi seno libre en su palma, amasándolo.

Todo era demasiado erótico, Carlisle sin camisa, Jasper completamente desnudo, Peter usando unicamente sus boxers y yo, desnuda, sin nada que me cubra, totalmente expuesta, llena de olor a sexo.

Continuamos con esto hasta que sentí que algo no estaba bien. Era una extraña sensación.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Se puedo escuchar desde mas atrás, una voz que me dejo helada.

''¡Carlisle, cariño, estoy de vuelta!'' Grito, la que yo suponía que era Esme.

Inmediatamente todos dejamos de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo, pero quedándonos en la en la misma posición en la que estábamos, para ver a Esme entrar por la puerta.

.

.

.

Todo se quedo en silencio, nadie hablaba. Esme no se movía para nada. Carlisle simplemente tenia una mirada de temor en su rostro.

''¿Bella?'' Dijo Esme casi en un susurro, con una mirada shock. Obviamente lo que estaba viendo la perturbaba demasiado...

''¿Como pudiste?'' Murmuro Esme. Y yo simplemente no podía salir de el estado en el cual me encontraba.

''Esme, mi amor, déjame explicártelo todo. No es lo que parece, te lo juro.'' Dijo Carlisle sonando suplicante.

Esas simples palabras, me hirieron mas que cualquier golpe... era una mentira.

El me había engañado...

El seguía casado...

El aun la amaba...

El me mintió...

ooOoo

Y bueno... que les pareció?

Tranquilos, no se quedara así, todo se solucionara, pero, a su debido tiempo

Por favor agradezco sus opiniones.

Comenten...


	5. Capitulo 5 Complicaciones y daños

Me quede bastante impresionada con todas sus opiniones, e bueno saber que a tantas personas les encanta mi historia.

Muchos se quedaron intrigados en el capitulo pasado, y pidieron mas,

pues, aquí les traigo mas.

ooOoo

Ángeles, capitulo 5: Complicaciones y daños colaterales.

ooOoo

Carlisle P.O.V.

No se como habíamos llegado a esto, y todo por mi culpa.

Tal vez si yo no hubiera sido tan idiota como para haber dicho eso, en este mismo momento estaríamos tratando de arreglar las cosas, de una forma menos caótica. Lo único que pude procesar fueron mis palabras, que salieron accidentalmente, ¡No lo pude evitar! Yo entre en pánico, y no podía asimilar el caso de las cosas.

Esto definitivamente se veía terrible. Para Esme debió de haber sido un impacto demasiado fuerte. Encontrarme, corrijo, encontrarnos en esta situación tan comprometedora, todos nosotros semi-desnudos, excepto Jasper y Isabella, que estaban como Dios los trajo al mundo. Y yo simplemente repetía una y mil veces lo idiota que era por haberme olvidado de Esme. ¡Maldita sea, yo seguía casado! ¿Como se me pudo olvidar ese pequeño detalle?

En este momento Peter y Jasper ya se habían vestido y estaban en el sillón tranquilizando a Isabella que lloraba desconsoladamente. Por un segundo su mirada se cruzo con la mía, lo único que pude percibir de ella, fue el odio puro, pero también sentí la tristeza emanada de ella.

Y esto se puso peor y peor, cuando sentí el fuerte golpe de una cachetada, enviada por Esme.

Yo me quede helado por una fracción de segundo, y cuando logre despertar, yo ya estaba preparado para los gritos e insultos.

''¿Como pudiste?'' Sollozaron Esme e Isabella al mismo tiempo. ''Eres un maldito bastardo!. No te mereces a nadie! Solo mereces morir solo en el infierno, Carlisle Cullen. ¿Como te convertiste en esto?'' Grito Esme bastante alterada ''Yo solo me fui por tres semanas Carlisle. ¡Tres malditas semanas!. ¿Y ya te alimentas de humanos? ¡¿Sabes lo que va a pasar cuando la familia se entere de que te encontré en la sala semi-desnudo, con Jasper, Peter y Bella?!'' Volvió gritarme en la cara. Y yo aun no me movía, simplemente escuchaba sus gritos y los sollozos de Isabella, y ademas de la obvia rabia y furia de Peter y Jasper.

''ESTABAN DESNUDOS! ¿¡ESPERAS QUE ME CREA UNA DE TUS PUTAS MENTIRAS?!'' A este punto ella simplemente me gritaba y lloraba ''¿¡QUE MIERDA HACIAS EN EL SOFÁ, ACARICIANDO A TU SUPUESTA HIJA?!'' Yo no podía responder eso, era demasiado para mi.

De repente una voz fuerte se escucho. ''Estábamos a punto de hacer el amor. Y lo hubiéramos hecho de no haber sido interrumpidos por tu presencia.'' Dijo Isabella firmemente. Esa, definitivamente era mi mujer. Dominante y con un fuerte carácter. Y debo admitir que esas palabras me dejaron petrificado, yo sabia que se avecinaba una pelea.

''Como has dicho?...'' Murmuro bastante bajo Esme, casi inaudible, sonando en un estado de shock bastante evidente.

''Si, yo estaba a punto de hacer el amor con mi tres hermosos compañeros. Hasta que tu llegaste, y nos interrumpiste. Molestando a MI Carlisle y dejándolo un poco confundido'' Dijo Isabella, fría y calculadoramente. Eso me encantó, como me dominaba. Ella era fantástica, y era aun mejor cuando lo hace en la habitación, o para el caso, cualquier superficie de esta casa.

Esme simplemente no podía procesar nada, por su rostro era bastante notable, y por fin habló ''Bella cariño, ¿que quieres decir? Ellos te estaban obligando-'' Pero fue interrumpida por las palabras de Bella ''No. Creo que malinterpretaste las cosas. ¡Yo quería acostarme con ellos, MIS compañeros, y eso incluye a Carlisle! Y ya que el es mi compañero, y no tuyo, Carlisle, se dedicara a ordenar los papeles del divorcio de ustedes dos. ¿Cierto bebé?'' Dijo ella con una voz seductoramente ¡Maldición! Ella sabia que no le podía negar nada si me llamaba 'bebé ' y me hablaba con esa voz. Y yo como tal sumiso hacia ella que era, dije, ''Claro que si mi amor. Todo por ti. Y si con eso me gano tu perdón, lo haré'' Murmure humildemente. Cuando trate de dar mas de tres pasos hacia ella, gritó, ''Jasper! No dejes que me toque!'' inmediatamente Jasper se levanto de el asiento, y me empujo, hasta que cai de espalda. ''Que te este defendiendo, no significa que te haya perdonado. Pero aun tienes que divorciarte de Esme, a menos que ya no me ames, ¿cierto?'' Dijo ella. Yo instantáneamente grite ''No! Claro que no...Esme, escucha, tenemos que divorciarnos. Y se que es duro pero, yo amo a Bella y jamas va a volver a haber otra en mi existencia'' Dije tratando de sonar lo mas sensiblemente posible.

Ella solo camino hacia la entrada y me miro por ultima vez, antes de desaparecer completamente en la autopista.

Yo no podía creer que todo esto había pasado de verdad. Por una parte me encanto lo dominante que fue Isabella conmigo, pero estoy un 120% seguro que yo iba a sufrir mas adelante debido a los castigos establecidos por Isabella... definitivamente iba a usar el látigo que tanto odiaba, el de incrustaciones de titanio. Maldición! Eso dolía de verdad. Y lo peor de todo es que ella lo disfrutaba. Pues yo tenia el leve presentimiento que para ganarme su perdón iba a tener que ser su esclavo por un largo tiempo...

Isabella P.O.V.

Espero que Carlisle se prepare, por que es hora de sufrir para el, y para mi mas diversión...

Esme esta bastante mal si cree que seguirá casada con Carlisle. El es mio. Totalmente MIO! Y de nadie mas! Y ahora es hora de darle una lección a mi preciada mascota. Pero todo es por su bien, y aunque yo lo ame, el debe ser obediente.

Debe aprender por las buenas, o por las malas...

ooOoo

Que tal? Les gusta esta nueva Isabella?

Es demasiado dominate?

Déjenme todas sus opiniones por favor...

Probablemente me tarde unos 3 días en la próxima actualización. Ya que hoy me levante muy motivada por leer todas sus opiniones.

Re = Actualización


	6. Capitulo 6 Azotes y reconciliaciones

Hola a todos, y perdón si me tarde un poco, he estado bastante

ocupada sobre cosas personales y eso...

pero ahora ya estoy lista para mostrarles el siguiente capitulo.

ooOoo

Ángeles, capitulo 6: Azotes y reconciliaciones.

ooOoo

Carlisle P.O.V.

Sinceramente... en este momento me encontraba totalmente asustado, no sabia que técnicas de tortura iba a utilizar esta vez Isabella, pero puedo asegurar que no son buenas. Recuerdo cuando yo estaba trabajando (y estaba bastante ocupado...) Ella le dijo a Peter que quería que fuera a hacer el amor con ella, y yo estaba tan ocupado. Tuve que dejar mi trabajo para ir a verla, por que yo sabia que iba a estar bastante molesta, y mas si me tardaba. Cuando finalmente llegue a a casa, ella estaba tranquilamente acostada, pero de un momento a otro el infierno se desato. Ella me amarro a la cama y me azoto hasta poder hacer posible que mi culo estuviera rojo...

En fin... cuando ella se enoja, se enoja realmente mal.

Y aquí estaba yo, en la sala de castigos que Peter construyo para complacer a Isabella. Sin otra escapatoria. Teniendo que enfrentar lo que se avecinaba. Todo por no poder mantener mi boca sellada.

Espero que esta vez no sea tan dura conmigo. Eso azotes duelen de verdad

ooOoo

''¡MIERDA, ISABELLA ESO DUELE!'' Grite yo al no poder resistir un azote mas de parte de Isabella.

Estábamos en este momento en la sala de castigos de Isabella, a la cual yo he ido varias veces, Jasper solo dos, y el maldito suertudo de Peter ni una sola vez. Pero debo decir que este castigo si me lo merezco, yo hice llorar a nuestra compañera a causa de no haberle dicho la verdad acerca de que yo seguía casado, y ahora esto es lo que me gane.

Yo podía escuchar claramente las risas de Peter y Jasper fuera de la habitación. Ellos por lo menos no hicieron nada para herirla.

''Vamos Carlisle... ¿O es que ya no aguantas?'' Dijo Isabella casi en u susurro

''Isabella... por favor, solo termina con esto. Yo te amo y tu eres la única que siempre va a existir para mi. Me importas mucho, y yo te amo. Perdóname...'' Dije, sonando bastante cansado, a pesar de que soy un vampiro, eso azotes duelen bastante.

''Suplícame que te perdone...amor.'' Murmuro ella maliciosamente. Yo ni si quiera sabia que mas decir. Ya le había prometido que me divorciaría de Esme, Que nunca le prestaría atención a otra mujer que no fuera ella. Que siempre seria la única, y que podría castigarme las veces que quisiera, de todas maneras sin su perdón y su amor, nada en este mundo importaba.

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otro azote, y después otro, y otro! ''Isabella mi amor, cariño...por favor detente, ya no lo soporto ¡TE AMO!. Eres la única que me importa, eres mi compañera, y te amo. Perdóname por favor!'' Grite yo, incapaz de poder soportar un azote mas, si esto seguía así, ojala pudiera llorar. Ella camino hasta rodear la cama en la cual estaba atado, se sentó a mi lado, mirándome de arriba a bajo. Hasta que por fin hablo.

''Tu no te mereces mi perdón...'' Eso fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la sala. Y aunque fueron unas simples palabras, llegaron mas profundo en mi alma de lo que jamas habría imaginado. Ella me odiaba, me detestaba. Y n o quería saber nada mas de mi.

Yo seguía amarrado a la cama, tenia ganas de salir y seguir rogándole, pero ella jamas dio ninguna orden para que yo me liberara de mis ataduras. Así que me quedaría aquí hasta que ella decidiera que tengo que salir.

No me importa si ella es demasiado dominante conmigo, para mi lo que realmente importa es mantenerla feliz. Y si para ganar su perdón total debo obedecerla, que así sea.

ooOoo

Y han pasado cuatro horas desde que estoy en esta habitación, tengo sed, estoy deprimido, Y agotado psicológicamente. Ella no ha pasado por esta habitación ni una sola vez desde que se fue. Pero aun tengo esperanzas de que yo le importo. Y pase lo que pase, yo siempre seguiré amándola.

ooOoo

Ha pasado una hora mas, y lo único que puedo escuchar son los gemidos y gritos de Isabella acompañados por los rugidos y gruñidos de satisfacción de Peter y Jasper.

Bastardos...

Mi Isabella aun no vuelve y me empiezo a preocupar, esto me esta ocasionando un fuerte dolor en el pecho que no me deja estar en paz...

Y yo la extraño tanto. Simplemente ya no lo soporto, el dolor de la separación es demasiado fuerte t ya no los soportare por mucho tiempo mas. Yo necesito a mi Isabella ya mismo, sin ella ya no podre vivir mas.

Ya no aguante mas, simplemente me derrumbe, y empece a sollozar.

ooOoo

Isabella P.O.V.

Estaba haciendo el amor con Peter y Jasper, cuando de repente sentí el dolor agudo en mi pecho mas fuerte que he sentido alguna vez en toda mi vida.

''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' Grite yo. Inmediatamente Jasper y Peter dejaron de embestirme y salieron de mi para comprobar lo que había sucedido.

''Cariño que sucede? Que ocurre? Estas bien?'' Gritaban simultáneamente Peter y Jasper. Pero yo ya sabia lo que había sucedido. Carlisle estaba sufriendo.

Y ya era suficiente castigo para el. Ya sufrió bastante y apuesto que en este mimo momento el siente el mismo dolor que el mio. Ya es hora de perdonarlo y recompensarlo por haber permanecido en la habitación quieto y haber permanecido con las ataduras. Que obediente...

''Jazz, Pete. Creo que Carlisle ha aprendido la lección, no me esperen, ustedes verán como se entretienen. Adiós mis ángeles'' Y me levante, pero antes les regale un apasionado beso en los labios a cada uno. Y con eso finalmente me tome mi bata de seda color rojo sangre que me había regalado Carlisle y camine rápidamente hasta salir del cuarto de Jasper para poder llegar a la sala de castigos para ver a Carlisle.

Camine hasta estar en frente de la puerta, pero sin atreverme a abrirla. Estaba escuchando un extraño ruido procedentes de la sala, eran como sollozos pero no estaba segura, así que abril la puerta de la sala, solo para confirmarlo. Era Carlisle aun atado a la cabecera de la cama... llorando, pero sin lagrimas.

Esto simplemente me partía el corazón, era bastante evidente que ya había sufrido bastante y no merecía seguir co esto. El ya me había pedido perdón en todo lo que duró la ceción de castigos.

Lo mire directamente a los ojos, y pude notar que estaban como el carbón, era obvio que tenia sed, yo ya se distinguir entre cuando un vampiro esta excitado, a cuando esta sediento. Y definitivamente Carlisle tenia bastante sed.

El me miro directamente a los ojos y sonrió. Pero inmediatamente soltó un gemido y tomo su garganta en su mano. Yo debería traerle unas cuantas bolsas de sangre, así se sentirá mejor y con mas energía para lo que viene...

Yo salí rápidamente de la sala para conseguir esas bolsas de sangre. Cuando llegue a la nevera donde se guardan las bolsas de sangre en caso de emergencia,tome cinco de ellas y las puse a calentar en el microondas para Carlisle. Cuando sonó el BEP, las saque de allí, las puse en una bandeja y se las lleve a Carlisle. Abrí la puerta y en cuanto Carlisle noto el olor de la sangre en las bolsas, levanto la cabeza rápidamente y se puso como loco. Sus ojos se tornaron aun mas negros de lo que ya eran.

''Tranquilo bebé, todas estas son para ti.'' Lo arrullé yo para hacerlo entrar en razón con el sonido de mi voz. Sigilosamente me acerque a el con la bandeja, el no quitaba los ojos encima de las bolsas, me senté a su lado y tome primero una, la coloque cerca de su rostro, e inmediatamente el la mordió, dejándola vacía casi al instante. Luego tome la otra y el hizo lo mismo. Así hasta que estaba satisfecho y sus ojos se tornaron nuevamente rojo carmesí.

Solté sus ataduras, dejando caer sus brazos, rápidamente el me abrazo y empezó a esparcir besos por toda mi cara y cuerpo, diciendo que lo sentía y que jamas una cosa como esta se repetiría de nuevo.

''Te amo Isabella Withlock! ERES LA UNICA MUJER QUE AMO! TE ADORO! PERDONAME!'' Grito el bastante desesperado. Esto simplemente me dolía, ya no soportaba verlo así, decidí que ya era hora de la reconciliación.

''Ssssshhhhh. Ya tranquilo mi amor. Estoy aquí, y yo te perdono. Te amo '' Dije tranquilamente mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda.

''En serio me perdonas Isabella? De verdad cariño?'' Dijo el esperanzado, acercándose a mi cada vez mas y mas.

''Claro que si mi amor. Te perdono totalmente.'' Repetí. Mientras lo besaba apasionadamente una y otra vez en los labios repitiendo que lo amaba y nunca lo dejaría.

''Puedo pedirte algo mi amor?'' Dijo el tímidamente. ''Claro bebé!''

''Puedo hacerte el amor?.'' Dijo el mirándome

''Claro que puedes. Tienes mi permiso.'' Murmure seductoramente

Y con eso, simplemente nos despojamos de nuestras ropas para proceder a tener la mejor noche de pasión de todas. En esta habitación reinaban los gemidos, gritos, rugidos y ronroneos. No había nada que nos detuviera, incluso cuando Peter y Jasper intentaron varias veces tratar de unirse a nosotros. Pero no, esta noche eramos nosotros dos, nuestra noche, y siempre estaríamos juntos.

ooOoo

Que les pareció la reconciliación?

Les gusto?

Recuerden comentar

Comentarios = Actualización


	7. Capitulo 7 Rosalie y Emmett

Bueno, estoy de regreso, trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo

de 'Ángeles'.

Espero que lo disfruten...

ooOoo

Ángeles, capitulo 7: Rosalie y Emmett

ooOoo

Isabella P.O.V.

Mi vida no puede mejorar. He pasado estos últimos 4 meses en alegría y armonía. Mis tres hermosos ángeles que tengo como compañeros, aunque suene extraño, son unos dioses del sexo. Han sucedido muchas cosas últimamente. He abandonado mi trabajo, ya que antes me gustaba por que la gente me adoraba y adulaba, puedo conseguir eso mismo en mi casa con mis tres compañeros. He decidido mudarme con ellos. Tuve que ir a recoger mis cosas de mi antigua casa, y en este momento no tengo una habitación fija, es simple, puedo dormir en cualquier habitación, como la de Peter, Jasper o la de Carlisle.

Pasamos todo el día haciendo el amor sin parar o jugando o charlando de cualquier cosa. También aprovechamos nuestro tiempo en salir a centros comerciales, donde gastamos la mayoría del tiempo comprando ropa que no fuera de diseñador para ellos, y varios conjuntos de encaje que mas tarde en la noche terminarían destruidos a manos de Peter, Jasper y Carlisle.

Los cuatro hemos adoptado el apellido Whitlock, suena fabulosos! Peter Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock, Carlisle Whitlock e Isabella Whitlock. Todo es perfecto.

Hace tres meses atrás, los tres me contaron que había ocurrido con los Cullen. Al parecer Jasper se había divorciado de Alice al ya no soportar mas que controlara cada uno de sus movimientos. Carlisle simplemente se había alejado de Esme por que no la amaba, y decidido mudarse con Peter y Jasper a su casa en Texas. Pero Esme no pudo soportarlo, así que rastreo a Carlisle hasta acá, pensando que tal vez todo volvería a estar como estaba antes, una hermosa y perfecta familia. Hace poco fuimos a la oficina de Jenks, un contacto de Jasper y Peter, para hacer oficial el divorcio de Esme y Carlisle. En cuanto a Esme, cuando me vio, se puso como loca, y me acusó de haberle robado a su marido. Yo por supuesto, me defendí, recordándole que la que se iba a divorciar era ella, y que Carlisle me amaba a mi. Con respecto a Peter, el era casado, pero se divorció de una supuesta Charlotte y decidieron ser simples amigos ya que no estaban enamorados. En resumen, quedaron en buenos términos, no tengo que preocuparme por que una loca ex-mujer entre por la puerta y decida matarme.

Actualmente nos volvimos a contactar con Emmett y Rosalie, se pusieron tan contentos de saber que yo estaba viva, que dijeron que venían para ver a sus hermanos, padre y a su hermanita. Pero no se como reaccionaran, no sabré hasta que lleguen si me odian. Es decir, ¿Cual es la justa reacción, de ver a tus hermanos, a tu padre y a tu supuesta hermana menor, emparejados?. Ellos aún no sabían nada, y por ahora solo creían que me había encontrado con Peter, Jasper y Carlisle, y que me quedaría con ellos hasta ser transformada, de lo contrario, los Volturi vendrían por mi, y nos matarían a todos.

También hablamos sobre viajes. Planeamos viajar a un lugar especial durante una temporada, solo para cambiar un poco el paisaje y los hábitos. Por ahora nadie me ha querido decir donde se supone que vamos a viajar, y eso me pone nerviosa.

Emmett y Rosalie deberían llegar aproximadamente en dos días, aun me queda tiempo para disfrutar con mis amores, ¡Bien!

ooOoo

Estaba con Peter y Jasper a cada lado de mi, recitando palabras de amor en mis odios. Habíamos pasado una increíble noche de sexo salvaje, bastante apasionado. Carlisle tenia el turno de la noche lo que significaba que llegaría como en tres horas. Emmett y Rosalie habían llamado ayer avisando que llegarían hoy en la tarde. Fue bastante extraño, Rosalie quería ir de compras conmigo, y cuando hablamos por teléfono me pidió disculpas por haberme tratado en esa forma en Forks. Ella y yo habíamos quedado como amigas, aunque fuera una pequeña conversación por teléfono, así fue...

Me sacaron de mis pensamientos por las palabras de Jasper, ''¿Que piensa esa hermosa cabeza tuya, gatita? Dijo Jasper, con una voz que me hizo mojar. Sin mencionar que estaba aun desnuda en medio de los dos, y seguían ronroneando.

''Solo pensaba acerca de estos últimos meses, Jazz. Todo es perfecto. Pero aún no discutimos sobre mi transformación...'' Eso si me preocupaba, no sabía si me querían humana y me dejarían morir de vieja, eso no lo permitiría. Pero tampoco sabia si me transformarían, sería excelente vivir con ellos para siempre. Jamas me aburriría.

''Pues claro que te vamos a transformar mi amor, todos nosotros, al mismo tiempo, ¿Te imaginas? Todo nuestro veneno corriendo por tus venas, para hacerte la inmortal perfecta. Nuestra inmortal...'' Dijo Peter regalándome una sonrisa bastante tierna.

''Serás de nosotros, para siempre. Y te vamos a amar, para siempre'' Ese fue Jasper.

''¡Los amo tanto! ¡A todos ustedes!'' No pude mas y me puse a llorar de tanta alegría con esas palabras que dijo Jazz. ''No llores cariño, también te amamos, y demasiado sería poco para expresar nuestro amor...'' Eso que me dijo Peter fue perfecto. Lo besé apasionadamente, sus labios sabían a menta fresca, poco a poco empece a introducir mi lengua en su boca para explorar todo. Este beso era diferente a los anteriores, era feroz y voraz, tanto así que el llegó a morder mi labio inferior, logrando sacar un poco de sangre de el, nos separamos, y cuando estaba a punto de acercarse para lamer la sangre que goteaba, Jasper tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me acerco al suyo, y con su lengua tomo la sangre que goteaba de mi labio. Una sonrisa de satisfacción estaba posada en su rostro, pero puedo apostar a que Peter estaba bastante molesto, el planeaba hacer exactamente lo mismo. ''Idiota...'' Murmuró Peter enojado.

Jasper y yo seguíamos explorando nuestras bocas, hasta que sentí a Peter halar de mi bastante fuerte, rompí el beso con Jasper, solo para ser recibida por Peter, el cual comenzó besar mi cuello, ya podía sentir la lujuria en el aire. Jasper estaba proyectando. Esto no terminaría bonito.

''Peter, deja de ser un egoísta y deja que bese a Isabella'' Jasper sonaba molesto, pero no podía decir nada, esto se sentía bastante bien. Peter es un maestro en lo que se refiere a besar. Peter seguía ignorándolo y besándome , pero esta vez en los labios, con la boca abierta. ''¡PETER, MALDITA SEA!'' Ahora si estaba molesto de verdad. Upss!.

''¡PETER DEJATE DE JUEOS, SABES QUE PUEDO PATEAR TU CULO!'' Y Mi única respuesta fue un gemido y un ronroneo de parte de Peter. Eso parece que lo hizo explotar. Me tomo en sus brazos rápidamente y me sacó de la habitación de Peter, cuando entramos a otra habitación, la reconocí como la suya.

''Gatita, tu y Peter me han provocado, han hecho enojar al Mayor Jasper Whitlock. Ahora debes hacer que de nuevo se ponga feliz. ¿Como piensas complacerme?'' ¡Maldición! El estaba de verdad molesto. Y cuando el Mayor estaba molesto, debía complacerlo. ''Bueno Mayor, yo estaba pensando en que usted está muy estresado, así que supongo que tal vez quería algo que lo relajara. Para eso necesitare que Peter no entre a esta habitación, y que usted se recueste en su cama, ¿Que le parece?'' Le susurré suavemente en su oído.

''Eso me parece bien, Gatita. ¿De que se trata todo este juego?'' Trató de persuadirme para que le dijera. Pero era una sorpresa. ''¡Oh! No es nada, solo recuéstese, cierre los ojos, y no los abra hasta que te diga. ¿Ok?.'' Dije, y el solamente asintió.

Era hora de poner mi plan en acción. Me acerque cuidadosamente a la mesita de noche, abrí el ultimo cajón, y saqué una botella de aceite con esencias naturales. A Jasper le encanta que utilice este aceite. Salí un momento de la habitación y llegue hasta la habitación de Carlisle, donde guardo mi lencería. Tomé una tanga de cuero rojo y salí de la habitación, si se preguntan por que la tengo, es fácil, desde el día que me vieron usando la tanga negra de cuero en el club, ese es su traje favorito. Volví a la habitación de Jasper y cerré cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de mi.

''Gatita, ¿Que estas haciendo?'' Pregunto El Mayor bastante confundido. ''Nada, Mayor. Solo preparándole una sorpresa'' Y con eso, seguí trabajando en mi sorpresa. Entré al baño privado y me asegure de cubrir cada centímetro de mi piel con aceite de esencias florales. Parece que Jasper lo olió, por que dejó escapar un gruñido. ''Isabella... no juegues conmigo'' Cuando El Mayor habla y esta excitado, es lo mejor. ''Mayor, no juego con usted, solo me aseguro que le guste mi regalo''

Después que había terminado de untarme el aceite, me coloque la tanga de cuero color rojo, no me coloqué brasier, quería dejar al descubierto mis senos para que no me quitara la vista de encima. También me coloqué unos tacones de aguja de quince centímetros color negro. Y como toque final, la cresta Whitlock. Este me lo dio Jasper en mi cumpleaños hace dos meses. Me lo puse, y lo acomode para que el emblema quedara justamente entre mis senos. Antes de salir, tome las esposas que había traído desde la habitación de Carlisle, esta eran para jugar, son de color negro metalizado. Yo siempre las usaba con Carlisle, pero esta vez, lo haría con Jasper. Apuesto a que le encantarán.

Cuando salí del cuarto de baño, caminé hasta un lado de la cama, y coloque las esposas en la cabecera de cama, y la otra en la mano de Jasper. ''¿Que estas haciendo, Isabella?'' No respondí, '' Isabella...'' Esta vez tampoco lo hice.

''Puedes abrir los ojos, Mayor'' En cuanto los abrió, se quedo con la boca abierta. Una gigante erección apareció en sus pantalones, y aunque suene un poco loco, ya hice comparaciones, Jasper es un poco mas grueso y largo que Carlisle. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Me dolió mas que cuando perdí la virginidad con Peter.

El Mayor seguía con la boca abierto y los ojos que se le salían. Dejó escapar un sonoro gemido, y cuando parecía que iba a decir algo, solo se callaba, no podía articular ninguna palabra. Ya me imagino yo. Lentamente me acerque a la cama con pasos felino, meneando mi cintura tal y como lo hacía en el club para ganar propinas extras. Sus ojos fueron aumentando de tamaño conforme hacía la misma rutina que hice el día que los vi de nuevo en el club.

Cuando llegué a la cama, me subí. Me arrastre hasta el cuerpo de El Mayor, y me senté justamente donde su erección golpeaba mi núcleo empapado. Me arrastre un poco mas atrás y me agache, colocando mi rostro justo donde su erección sobresalía, y levante un poco mi culo para darle un linda vista a El Mayor.

''¿Que le parece Mayor? ¿Le gusta mi sorpresa?'' Dije, sonando seductora. A el le encantaba cuando hablaba de esa forma. ''Isabella... ¡hazme ya mismo una mamada! ¡Te lo ordeno!'' Gruñó. Al parecer le encantó mas de lo esperado.

''Como usted ordene. Mayor...'' Con esas ultimas palabras tomé el botón de sus pantalones, y lo abrí, revelando una gigantesca erección de mas de 25 centímetro y bastante gruesa. Tomé su eje en mi mano y empece a acariciarla. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Y así hasta que estaba tan hinchada que parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Comencé lamiendo la punta, ''¡Maldición, Isabella!'' Gritó al cabo. Seguí lamiendo, escuchando toda clase maldiciones de parte de El mayor. Cuando introduje su pene completo en mi boca, hasta llegar a la garganta, este gritó, ''¡Isabella, voy a acabar...!''

Y con esas ultimas palabras, acabó completamente en mi boca, de hecho, era tanto semen, que casi me ahogo, tuve que sacarlo de mi boca, pero siguió eyaculando en todo mi cuerpo, incluyendo mis senos, y desgraciadamente, mi collar.

Se soltó de las esposa, rompiéndolas en en mil pedazos. (Carlisle tendrá que comprar unas nuevas.) Cuando El Mayor estaba libre, tomo mi cintura en sus manos, me arrancó la tanga de una sola halado y me sentó en su erección de una sola estocada. Comenzó embistiéndome fuerte, pero después de eso, fue muy intenso. Me dio la vuelta y yo quedé acostada en la cama, levantó una de mis piernas y la colocó sobre su hombro, dándome una nueva sensación de placer.

''¡MAYOR, MAS FUERTE!'' Grité

''ISABELLA, AÚN NO TE CORRAS!'' El gritaba mucho mas fuerte que yo

''¡POR FAVOR!'' Ya no aguantaba mas, era demasiado placer, ''!Ahora! !Correte para mi!'' Y eso justamente hice, derrame todos mis jugos sobre el. Caímos juntos en la cama, yo estaba agotada, y solo eran las 6:30 de la mañana. El mayor ya se había ido, estaba satisfecho y no volvería... por ahora

''Te amo Isabella, eres mi hermosa y lujuriosa Gatita'' Y me besó

''Yo también te amo, Jazz'' Fue un hermoso momento, pero interrumpido por alguien que tocaba la puerta de la habitación. ''¿Puedo unirme?'' Ese era Peter. Pobre, nos habíamos olvidado por completo de el. ''Claro, Pete.'' El entro bastante entusiasmado, pero su cara fue decayendo a medida que entraba. Primero me vio a mi en la cama, desnuda y cubierta de aceite con esencias, sin decir que también estaba llena de semen de Jasper por todo el cuerpo, luego a Jasper, que estaba desnudo, con olor a sexo y con mi tanga rota en la mano. Su cara era todo un poema. JA!. ''Pete, no te enojes, ya llegará tu turno. Además, no creo que quieras seguir teniendo sexo, si ya pasamos toda la noche haciendo el amor, los tres'' Traté de animarlo.

''Está bien, cariño'' Dijo. Se acercó a mi y Jasper y se acostó a mi lado. Con todo esto, aún no había notado que Peter no llevaba nada de ropa. El es un hombre libre, me refiero a que le encanta pasearse desnudo por toda la casa. ''Te amo, Pete'' Dije, ya un poco cansada, ''Yo también te amo, cariño'' Me respondió el.

No había dormido en toda la noche por estar con estos dos, y sabía que Carlisle llegaría en cualquier momento y querría reclamarme. Últimamente no duermo nada y casi no como, es raro, la comida que solía comer, ya no me gusta, me provoca asco, pero Carlisle dice que es por el cambio de lugar y de hábitos.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de Carlisle en la habitación, estábamos todos tan enfocados en nuestros propios asuntos, que no nos dimos cuenta ni escuchamos la llegada de Carlisle. Carlisle simplemente me veía a mi, luego a la habitación, y así sucesivamente. Creo que estaba pensando justo lo que Peter pensaba cuando entró.

''Hola, bebé. ¿Como te fue en el trabajo?''

ooOoo

Cuando me desperté, era raro, ninguno de mis compañeros estaba conmigo, normalmente siempre alguno de ellos esta a mi lado para cuando me toca despertar. Pero lo mas raro de todo, estaba adolorida. Todo mi cuerpo dolía, era lo único que podía pensar. Cuando traté de levantarme de la cama, casi lloré. Era demasiado. Como pude me levanté de la cama, caminé hasta el baño. Cuando me pare frente al espejo, era extraño, no tenía moretones en mi cuerpo, solo algunos, bastante viejos, que me había hecho cuando por accidente me tropecé en centro comercial con una mujer y caí al piso. Esto me preocupaba.

Para calmar un poco el dolor, tomé un baño en la tina de Jasper con agua caliente. Eso lo calmó un poco, pero no completamente. Salí de la tina y del cuarto de baño. No quería ponerme nada, me dolía demasiado el cuerpo como para moverlo de manera muy brusca. Solo me puse una gigantesca camisa de Carlisle que estaba en el piso y me quedaba a la mitad del muslo, por que cuando el llegó de trabajar, tuve que hacer el amor con el, si no, quedaría mal. También tomé sus boxers y me los puse. Antes de salir vi la hora. 4:37 P.M. Genial, dormí demás. Y tengo mucha hambre.

Bajé las escaleras y de lo primero que me di cuenta fue del olor a pizza. Mis chicos no compraban pizza, ellos mismos la hacían. Cuando dejé mi apartamento y comencé a vivir con ellos, aprendieron toda clase de receta para cocinarme, aunque no haya probado ni la mitad.

Cuando llegue a la cocina, lo primero que noté fue a Carlisle pendiente en el horno, pero igual me regaló una encantadora sonrisa. También estaban Peter y Jasper sentados en la encimera y me sonrieron con igual intensidad. Me pareció aún mas extraño que no vinieran a darme mi beso de bienvenida. Pero ya entendía por que...

''¡Emmett, Rosalie! ¡Los extrañé tanto!'' Grite en cuanto los vi

''¡Hermanita, te hemos extrañado tanto!'' Dijo Emmett, y corrió a velocidad vampiro hasta quedar en frente de mi, me tomó en sus fuertes brazos y me dio un abrazo fuerte. Pero Rosalie tampoco se quedó atrás, ella también estaba a mi lado y también estaba abrazándome. Pero me abrazaron tan fuerte, que todo el dolor en mi cuerpo incrementó. Dejé escapar un gemido de dolor y me desplomé en el suelo. Todo se puso negro, lo ultimo que escuche antes de perder la conciencia fueron a mis Ángeles gritando por mi.

''¡Cariño!'' Dijo Peter

''¡Gatita!'' Gritó Jasper

''¡Bebé!'' Por ultimo fue la voz que reconocí como la de Carlisle. Ya no escuché nada mas.

ooOoo

¿Que les parece? ¿Les gustó? ¿Alguien sospecha que es lo que tiene Isabella?

Déjenme sus respuesta en los comentarios. Y no olviden que pueden agregarme a Facebook como Megan Lacourt, si tienen alguna duda sobre mi historia, envíenme un mensaje privado, los responderé todos.

Mi próxima actualización será de mi otra historia que también recomiendo, 'Nuestra reina'. Pasen por mi perfil y la encontraran.

¡No olviden comentar!


	8. Capitulo 8 ¿Que sucedió?

Al parecer a muchas personas les gustó mi ultimo capitulo,

y por varias personas que me han estado suplicando un

nuevo capitulo, aquí lo tienen. Pero estoy corta de tiempo, así que este será

un capitulo corto, a menos que me alcance el tiempo de escribir más. Solo

no quería dejarlos con la duda.

Disfruten...

Ángeles, capitulo 8: ¿Que sucedió?

ooOoo

Isabella P.O.V.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue haberme desvanecido por el dolor que sentía en todo mi cuerpo, era demasiado para soportar, pero lo único que podía pensar era que me quería morir del dolor. Ninguna persona debería experimentar esto.

Primero Rosalie y Emmett estaban conmigo, y luego ya no los vi. Todo era negro. Lo ultimo que escuché fueron las voces de Carlisle, Jasper y Peter gritando por mi.

Pude sentir que un par de brazos me sostuvo, pero no estaba segura a quien pertenecían.

ooOoo

De un momento a otro, el dolor se detuvo.

Traté de abrir los ojos cuidadosamente, pero sentía que si los abría el dolor regresaría haciendo de las suyas, de verdad no podía soportarlo más, entonces decidí abrir mis ojos, y cuando hice instantáneamente los volví a cerrar, se encontraba golpeando mi cara una luz bastante cegadora que me impedía ver, me quejé de la luz e inmediatamente alguien la apagó, y ese alguien era Rosalie.

''Ro-salie'' Dije en mi débil intento de hablar, mi boca se encontraba seca totalmente. Y como si pudieran leer mi mente, Rosalie se acercó a mi de nuevo con un vaso de agua fría en la mano. Me ayudó a sentarme en la cama, la cual reconocí como la cama que pertenecía a la habitación de Carlisle. Justo en ese momento un pensamiento cruzó mi cabeza, ¡¿Donde se encontraban mis compañeros?!. ''Jasper, Peter. Carlisle... ¿Donde están?'' Al parecer pensar en ellos me motivó a hablar, esta vez se entendió el mensaje que quería trasmitir.

''Tranquila, ellos están abajo buscando algo de comida para ti. Batallé bastante con ellos para convencerlos de distraerse un poco. No querían dejarte, pero al final Emmett los logró sacar de la habitación. Descuida, no te preocupes. Ahora, toma estas pastillas y bébelas con el agua '' Dijo Rosalie con la intención de mantenerme calmada por su tono de voz. No dudo que Jasper sea el mas preocupado y esté en modo Mayor, siempre es el más protector.

''Tranquila, cuando te sientas mejor puedes bajar a verlos. A tus compañeros les va a agradar volver a verte después de ese susto. Carlisle dice que sufriste un desmayo por falta de energía, por lo que me han dicho no comes ni duermes mucho cuando estas con ellos.'' Dijo ella con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Que le sucedía? ¿Acaso no sabe que me estoy acostando con su hermano, amigo y padre? Mi cara era de puro shock, alguno de ellos debió haberles dicho de nuestra extraña y poco ortodoxa relación, y ella se lo tomó bastante bien.

''Rosalie, yo... en serio... no se que decir...'' Las palabras no podían salir de mi boca, ella siempre fue mala conmigo en Forks, y aunque casi arreglamos las cosas por teléfono, esto era demasiado fuera de lo común.

''Tranquila, Bella... o debería decir Isabella, así prefieres se llamada, ¿No?'' Dijo Rosalie, y me regaló una esplendida sonrisa. ''Pensé que te desagradaría que me esté acostando con tu hermano y tu padre.'' Dije yo muy atrevida

''Bueno, no me molesta que estés con Jasper, después de todo el se divorció de la enana fastidiosa de Alice. Pero debo admitir que si me parece un poco extraño y un poco molesto que estés con mi padre, pero... creo que lo superaré.'' Dijo ella calmadamente.

''De acuerdo, Rosalie. De todas maneras, gracias por entenderme. No me interesa si aprueban mi relación o no, yo los amo a los tres y por nada del mundo los dejaría.'' Dije tratando de sonar valiente. Sinceramente la presencia y mirada de Rosalie ya no me asustan para nada. Solía sentirme intimidada por ella, pero ya no. Además, ella y yo somos casi amigas.

''Si, lo se. Se que los amas mucho y que jamás los dejarás, pero por favor, no les hagas daño. ¿Me lo prometes, Isabella?'' Dijo. Se veía preocupada, y yo sabía que era por su familia. A nadie le gustaría que lastimaran a su familia.

''Te lo prometo, Rosalie. Yo juro jamás lastimar a Carlisle, Jasper y Peter. Los amo demasiado como para hacerles algo así. Además, el dolor que ellos sienten, lo siento yo, y viceversa.'' Le expliqué cuidadosamente

Ella me regaló una brillante sonrisa acogedora. Esta Rosalie me gusta más.

''¡Ah! Isabella, solo llámame Rose. ¿De acuerdo?'' Dijo ella. Que bueno que nos estamos llevando bien al fin.

ooOoo

Peter P.O.V.

Estaba demasiado preocupado por mi Isabella, mejor dicho, nuestra Isabella. Desde que había llegado a nuestras vidas, todo mi mundo cambió. Ahora si tenía una verdadera razón para vivir, ella era mi sol. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso despedazarme miembro por miembro.

Mi preocupación era demasiada, en este momento sabía que ella estaba bien y que estaba despierta. Se encontraba perfectamente hablando con Rosalie, y a pesar de eso, quería salir corriendo y subir las escaleras para encontrarla y reclamarla.

Y hablando de eso, al parecer la razón del desmayo de Isabella, fue causado por una sobrecarga de emociones combinadas con la falta de comida y energía en su sistema. O algo así dijo Carlisle.

''¿Cuando va a bajar Isabella?'' Pregunté yo sonando desesperado.

''Si, ya quiero reclamarla como mía. Estar sin ella me hace sentir mal'' Dijo Jasper malencólico.

''Jasper, no podemos hacer eso. Por culpa nuestra es que está de ese modo. No la dejamos ni dormir, ni comer y ni siquiera dejarla respirar tranquilamente cuando ya la estamos cogiendo como animales salvajes. Tienes que entender, le hicimos daño, y debemos dejar que se recupere. ¿Entienden?'' Esta vez Carlisle parecía que estaba sufriendo por lo que le hicimos a Isabella, y cuando Jasper y yo asimilamos la gravedad de la situación, fue que nos dimos cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho...

Nosotros somos de lo peor. Le hicimos daño a nuestra propia compañera. ¿Cómo voy a arreglarlo?

ooOoo

Carlisle P.O.V.

Estaba esperando impaciente en la sala de estar a que Isabella bajara para poder besarla, abrazarla y pedirle perdón por lo que habíamos hecho, y aunque fue inconscientemente, aún así, debimos prestarle más atención. Al esta vinculados los tres debimos haber sentido su dolor, pero jamás lo hicimos. Debió haber sido la emoción de estar juntos que burlaba los dolores de Isabella, pero a decir verdad, la noche anterior, fue la noche donde Isabella durmió más. Ella casi ni comía, estaba bastante delgada ahora que lo noto.

¿Qué mierda le hicimos a nuestra compañera?...

Jasper P.O.V.

Isabella se encontraba en una mala posición. Se desmayó en el medio de la cocina, pero nadie sabía la razón. Hasta que sentimos el mismo dolor de ella. Era agudo e insoportable, y ella estaba así por nosotros.

Rosalie y Emmett estaban con nosotros en ese momento y nos lograron ayudar, sin ellos todo se hubiera vuelto un desastre. Ninguno de nosotros sabría que hacer. Todo lo que podía percibir era desesperación y dolor, y eso no me ayudaba para nada, sin mencionar que estaba proyectando las emociones recibidas de parte de todos en la habitación.

Ella se encontraba en el segundo piso con Rosalie, las dos estaban charlando y Rosalie le estaba explicando el por qué de su desmayo. Por lo menos las dos se estaban llevando mejor y eran casi amigas, ya le había pedido que la llamara Rose. En cambio Emmett nos miraba no muy bien a nosotros tres desde un sillón único que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación. La noticia de nuestro emparejamiento no le cayó nada bien. Le contamos todo desde el momento en donde la encontramos en el club, cuando Carlisle se ganó el premio de baile privado de Isabella, (Que al final no fue un baile) y que se mudo con nosotros por que el dolor que sentíamos cada vez que nos separábamos era insoportable.

La reacción de Emmett al enterarse de que Isabella trabajaba en un club de bailarinas exóticas, no le cayó para nada bien. Dijo algo acerca e hablar con ella seriamente cuando despertara.

En fin, el no se lo tomó muy bien, y ahora debemos comportarnos un poco más a su alrededor cuando estemos con Isabella. Es difícil resistirse a ella cuando se pasea desnuda por la casa, utilizando como únicas 'prendas', la cresta Whitlock y unos tacones color vino tinto. Era bastante difícil resistirse a lanzarse sobre ella y cogerla durante horas. Esto iba a ser dificil.

¡Maldición!

ooOoo

Isabella P.O.V.

''¿Estás lista para bajar? Ellos te están esperando bastante impacientes haya abajo.'' Dijo Rose

''Si, ya quiero ir a verlos. Vamos a bajar'' Dije bastante entusiasmada

''De acuerdo, vamos a bajar.'' Me respondió ella.

ooOoo

Bajamos cuidadosamente las escaleras. Yo sabía que mis chicos estaban impacientes por verme, lo podía sentir. Era bastante abrumador ese sentimiento, era mas como una llamada que me obligaba a estar cerca de ellos. Si me alejaba, me dolía. Era simple, no podía estar lejos de ellos por mucho tiempo. Yo era parte de ellos, todos juntos formábamos unos solo.

Llegamos al primer piso, donde encontramos a Emmett mirando cuidadosamente a los tres hermosos ángeles sentados en el sillón mas grande de la sala.

En cuanto me vieron, se levantaron a velocidad vampiro del sillón, y llegaron hasta donde Rosa y yo nos encontrábamos. Rose se alejó y se sentó con Emmett en su regazo. En cuanto se alejó, los tres me abrazaron y comenzaron a esparcir besos en mi cara y cuello.

''Cariño, perdóname. Jamás fue mi intención hacerte daño, solo no estaba prestando atención. La próxima vez seré más cuidadoso. Lo juro.'' Dijo Peter bastante desesperado. ''Tranquilo, cariño. Tu no me hiciste nada malo, de hecho, ninguno de ustedes lo hizo. Unicamente fue solo un accidente. Eso suele suceder, además, recuerden que yo soy humana aún. Mi cuerpo no resiste tanto sexo'' Dije alegremente para que no se sintieran mal. Pero en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca, vi a Emmett hacer una mueca.

''¿En serio no nos odias?'' Dijo Jasper

''Yo jamás sería capaz de odiarlos por algo que yo misma pedí. No se preocupen, yo los sigo amando con la misma intensidad.'' Les respondí a todos ellos. '' Pero, Isabella-'' Dijo Carlisle bastante bajo, pero lo corté antes de que continuara con su disculpa no necesaria.

''Bebé, yo jamás te odiaría. Puede que a veces me enoje bastante contigo cuando haces algo incorrecto. Pero jamás te odiaría. De hecho, los amo a todos con la misma fuerza y por igual, daría todo por ustedes. Los amo...'' Dije

Carlisle, Jasper y Peter me abrazaron y tomaron turnos para besarme en los labios, pero cuidadosamente, no importa, se sentía bien. No eran como los besos apasionados de antes, pero me conformo. Siento que pasará un tiempo antes de que vuelvan a querer tener sexo conmigo como lo hacemos normalmente. Salvaje...

''¡Consíganse un cuarto! No quiero ver como unos viejos pedófilos besan a mi hermana pequeña...'' Dijo Emmett apartando la mirada de nosotros.

''Lo siento, Emm...'' Dije dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

''Vamos cariño. Tienes que dormir para poder reponer energías y hacer nuestra actividad favorita.'' Dijo Carlisle besando mi cuello. Se sentía rico.

''¡Carlisle! ¡Eres un viejo asqueroso!'' Volvió a gritar Emmett. Me parece que al no le agrada mucho la idea de estar nosotros cuatro juntos. Pero se que respetará mi sedición, lo que me haga feliz, para el estará bien. ''Lo que tu digas Emmett. De todas maneras para ti será inevitable escuchar los ruidos que haremos.'' Le dijo bastante triunfador Jasper. Me encantaba cuando se ponía juguetón.

''¡Ya basta!'' Volvió a gritar. Algo me decía que estaba bastante perturbado. Escuchar que tu hermano, tu amigo y tu padre se van a coger a tu hermanita pequeña, no es muy bonito que digamos.

''Buenas noches, Rose. Buenas noches, Emmett'' Dijimos lo s cuatro, y entramos a la habitación de Carlisle. Esta habitación era la mas grande de todas, y la mas cómoda porque tenia la cama mas grande. Usualmente dormía encima de Carlisle mientras Jasper Peter me abrazaban. Todo era bastante cómodo, aunque no debería, yo lo sentía de ese modo.

Los amaba a los tres, ellos eran perfectos. Mis ángeles.

ooOoo

¿Que les pareció el capitulo?

Perdón por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, acabo de terminar este capitulo en el poco tiempo libre que tenía, estoy muy

ocupada con mis tareas para la universidad. Pero no voy a dejar de actualizar. Tal vez suba un nuevo capitulo de mi otra historia el jueves. Pero

no lo se, no me estoy sintiendo muy motivada con esa historia, creo que tengo un bloqueo.

Y bueno, quiero agradecerles a mis seguidoras en esta historia, además de la otra,

A .7334. Gracias por apoyarme desde el principio y comentar siempre con bastante entusiasmo. Saludos desde Venezuela.

.Leah De Call Por siempre opinar y darme apoyo con tus reseñas. Besos

Nupi Nora Grey de Cipriano. Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, te lo agradezco mucho.

¡Ha! Y acabo de leer el ultimo comentario de la historia y creo que alguien es igual o peor de pervertida que yo.

Janneth: _Súper, añoro el capítulo cuando transformen a Isabela, me imagino q será en una donde los tres le estén dando duro y ella pida mas__._

Eso comentó ella. Me hizo reír bastante. De todas maneras, gracias, Janneth por tu comentario creativo. :D


	9. Capitulo 9 ¿Y esto que significa?

Bueno, aquí les traigo otro capitulo bastante adelantado de 'Ángeles'.

No olviden votar en la nueva encuesta que pueden encontrar en mi perfil, la encuesta es para que ustedes seleccionen la

próxima pareja de mi siguiente Fanfic.

Este capitulo será bastante laaargo...

No lo olviden, las votaciones son hasta el domingo 10 de mayo a las 12:00 A.M.

ooOoo

Ángeles, capitulo 9: ¿ Y esto que significa...?

ooOoo

Isabella P.O.V.

Era súper divertido! Desde que Rose y Emm llegaron a la casa aproximadamente hace dos semanas, todo era el doble de diversión. Pasaba algunos días que Rose y yo íbamos al centro comercial comprando ropa interior en Victoria Secret's para nuestros chicos. Emm y yo jugábamos videojuegos en la nueva consola que compró para los dos, bueno, era mas para el que para mi.

Emm por fin estaba en el proceso de aceptación de la situación en la cual nos encontrábamos. Con Rose no hubo problemas. Pero con Emmett... estuvimos un día entero discutiendo acerca de mi emparejamiento, no eran peleas fuertes, solo un poco molestas. Para el, Carlisle, Peter y Jasper eran unos viejos pedófilos que solo querían aprovecharse de mi. Traté de explicarle mil y un veces que y no era una niña, yo había crecido y ahora era toda una adulta responsable. Lo entiendo, el solo quería evitar que me hicieran daño, así como lo hizo el idiota de Edward.

Me parecía tierno que se preocupara por mi, pero todo tiene un límite. Y el se propasó. Fue en el tercer día de estar en la casa que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de irrumpir en la habitación de Carlisle donde nos encontrábamos en una situación bastante comprometedora.

_Flashback:_

_''¡Por favor, Carlisle mas fuerte! ¡Peter, mas rápido!'' Grité en el momento libre que tuve de respirar, pues Peter me estaba cogiendo por el ano, y Carlisle por mi vagina. Nunca me olvido de Jasper, prosupuesto, le estaba haciendo una buena mamada._

_''¡Cariño no te detengas!'' Me gritaba Jasper mientras tomaba un puñado de mi cabello en su mano. Carlisle y Peter no dejaban de embestirme. Peter besaba mi cuello y Carlisle mis labios apasionadamente. Estábamos en un frenesí de emociones combinadas con placer._

_Continuamos haciendo el amor hasta que ya no aguantábamos mas y comenzamos a tener movimientos erráticos en nuestros cuerpos, y cuando estábamos a punto de llegar al orgasmo, gritamos todos juntos. ''¡NO TE DETENGAS!'' _

_Faltaba tan poco para llegar al orgasmo, cuando la puerta de repente se abrió de un portazo. Nos detuvimos enseguida para saber el motivo de la gran interrupción. Esto no pudo enojarme mas. Emmett..._

_''¡¿Que carajos hacen con mi hermanita?! ¡Suéltenla de inmediato!'' Gritó Emmett mientras con una mano se cubrí los ojos y con otra intentaba quitarnos las sábanas de encima. ''¡Emmett, detente!'' Grité. ''¡VOY A DESTROZARTE EMMETT!'' Gritaron Carlisle, Jasper y Peter al mismo tiempo._

_Fin del Flashback._

_ooOoo_

En fin, podría decir que como estaba ahora era mejor que antes. Por lo menos ya no irrumpía en la habitación y nos obligaba a parar de hacer el amor. Es bueno que Rose estuviera de mi lado y me ayudara bastante con el. Tenían largas charlas en su habitación (Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no estoy muy segura de que fueran charlas exactamente). Ella lo lograba aplacar en las veces que se metió en nuestros asuntos. Es bueno contar con ella, hace bastante tiempo que no pasaba ratos divertidos con alguna mujer. Mis compañeros me traían bastante distraída, y no es que me queje, pero ya lo necesitaba.

Ahora que Emm se controla con su excesiva protección irracional de hermano mayor, puedo pasar tiempo con ellos sin que me preocupe de que Emm aparecerá de la nada y nos impedirá continuar con nuestras actividades.

En fin, creo que todo está bien. Me siento bastante alegre.

ooOoo

Carlisle P.O.V.

Me alegra tanto que mis hijos estén aquí (Aparte de Jasper, por supuesto). Los extrañaba bastante. Cuando llegaron todos tenían bastantes preguntas para mi. ¿Por que mis ojos eran de color rojo? ¿Que hacía Isabella aquí? Claro ellos ya sospechaban que traíamos algo entre manos. O por lo menos Rose nada mas. Ella me bombardeó con varias preguntas hasta que respondí todas y cada unas de ellas. Al final no se enfureció ni nada, pero estaba un poco molesta por que yo estuviera con Isabella, tuve que explicarle nuestra extraña relación y que yo la amaba de verdad, al final ella entendió. Unicamente me pidió el favor de no hacerle daño a Isabella, ni engañarla. Bueno, lo de Esme no fue exactamente una traición, no era mi culpa que yo no recordara que estaba casado, y aunque suene estúpido, así era. Yo estaba tan emocionado con la idea de tener a Isabella con nosotros, que me olvidé de los demás.

Emmett no se lo llevó tan bien como esperábamos todos, pero que podía decir. Emmett es Emmett, y siempre va a querer cuidar de Isabella como una hermana pequeña. Desde que llegó aquí nos estuvo vigilando todo el tiempo que fuera posible. No nos dejaba en paz ni siquiera en la intimidad. Eso era el colmo. Lo bueno fue que Rose lo calmó hasta que dejara de molestarnos.

Jasper, Peter y yo nos tratábamos de comportar lo mejor posible con Isabella, después de lo que le ocurrió, no queríamos que mas sustos como ese nos pasaran, entonces decidimos moderar con el tiempo en el que la manteníamos despierta. Isabella dormía y comía más. Lo mas raro de todo, es que su cuerpo en vez de cambiar, como engordar un poco, lo único que ocurría era que sus pechos se agrandaban (Cosa que disfrutamos bastante), sus caderas mas anchas y hermosas, su cintura mas pequeña y su culo mas bonito de lo que ya era.

ooOoo

Estaba en la cocina preparando la cena para Isabella, su platillo favorito, pollo horneado con bastante sazón. A ella le encanta como cocino, y a mi me encantaba cocinarle, me había vuelto bastante aficionado a la cocina cuando jamás pensé volver a cocinar alguna vez. Cuando Peter nos dijo que nuestra compañera estaba cerca, nunca imaginamos que era humana, y mucho menos que esa mujer fuera Isabella.

No me importa cocinar para ella, lo disfruto bastante, y ver que sus ojos brillan cada vez que un bocado de la comida que le preparé entra en su boca, simplemente sube bastante mi autoestima.

Jasper estaba en su estudio resolviendo unas cosas que tenían que ver respecto a papeles con Jenks, pero obvio antes de eso, estuvo un tiempo a solas con Isabella bastante íntimo. Peter salió con Emmett y Rose a comprar cosas para sus autos. Deberían estar aquí en poco tiempo...

Cuando pude observar que el pollo estaba dorado lo que significaba que ya estaba listo, lo saqué del horno y lo coloque en la mesa junto con el jugo de frutos rojos que era también su favorito. Fui a velocidad vampiro hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Isabella, llamé suavemente antes de abrir la puerta, cuando entré a la habitación, como era de esperar, ella estaba dormida y descubierta de las sábanas. Era raro, hacía bastante frío, y claro a mi no me afectaba, pero a ella si debería sentirlo.

Decidí despertarla para que fuera a comer. Desde que sucedió lo de el desmayo con ella, me asusta un poco dejarla sin comer, podría suceder de nuevo. Ese es un riesgo que no quiero tomar. Caminé hasta un lado de la cama y suavemente me senté a su lado hundiendo el colchón.

''Isabella, bebé. Despierta, tienes que ir a comer...'' Le susurré suavemente a su oído mientras suavemente la movía un poco.

''Mmmm... nooo. No quiero, tengo sueño...'' Dijo ella volviendo a ponerse en posición fetal, tomando la sábana para cubrir su cuerpo semi desnudo. ¿Por que Jasper no tenía la decencia de por lo menos vestirla con su pijama?.

''Vamos, bebé. Tienes que comer'' Traté de persuadirla.

''Tráeme la comida, ¿Por favor...?'' Dijo ella haciéndome un lindo puchero. Ella sabía que no podía negarle nada si me lo pedía de esa forma. Simplemente tenía que ceder...

''Ok, bebé'' Dije, y rápidamente llegue hasta la cocina y serví su comida en un plato una porción de pollo horneado, y tomando su vaso de jugo de frutos rojos. Subí las escaleras con su comida en mis manos y abrí la puerta de la habitación. Y no me sorprendió cuando la encontré medio dormida en la cama.

''Isabella, despierta. Aquí tengo tu cena lista, y la preparé especialmente para ti.'' Nada, ella no quería levantarse. ''Vamos...'' Dije tratando de hacer que se levantara, pero era inútil. Me acerqué un poco más a ella y removí solo un poco las sábana de ellas, justamente en el área de la espalda baja. Comencé moviendo mi mano de arriba a bajo sucesivamente. Luego fui un poco mas bajo, tome una de sus nalgas en mi mano y la presioné un poco fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para hacerle daño. Eso logró que diera un salto de la cama, se veía bastante cansada, pero también noté que tenía hambre por el ruido que provenía de su estómago.

''Vamos, bebé. Tienes que comer'' Trate de convencerla esta vez con las caricias que le estaba haciendo.

''¡De acuerdo! Tu ganas, pero después de que coma no me vas a molestar mas y me dejarás dormir. ¿Ok?'' Estaba molesta, eso no era bueno.

''De acuerdo. Ahora toma la comida y comételo todo, te lo comerás todo.'' Dije, tomando el plato de comida que estaba en el la mesita de noche con el jugo de frutos rojos, se lo entregué.

''Isabella, me parece bastante extraño que estés durmiendo demasiado. Es bastante inusual en ti. Normalmente no duermes tanto, al contrario, pasas bastante tiempo con nosotros, despierta. Debería hacerte un chequeo mañana'' En serio era algo que me preocupaba, no era normalmente

''¿Tiene que ver con agujas?'' Eso jamás cambiaría de ella. Su temor a las agujas. Aún recuerdo cuando Edward me contó que se había mareado por que 'olió' sangre en la clase de biología. Por lo menos ahora era tolerante a la sangre, pero no a las agujas, ella nunca cambiaría en ese aspecto.

''Me temo que si, bebé, pero mas tarde nos encargaremos de ese asunto, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es comer. Vamos''. Le dije animándola a comer

''No habrá otro método para hacer esos exámenes. Dime que si... yo no soporto esas malditas agujas, bebé. Duelen mucho.'' Dijo ella haciéndome un lindo puchero.

''Bebé, sabes que haría todo lo posible para que no sufrieras dolor, pero es solo una aguja. Descuida, no dolerá tanto.'' La acaricié en sus lindas caderas expuestas.

''Ok. Y como me pediste, voy a comer la deliciosa cena que preparaste para mi.'' Me regaló la mas brillante sonrisa que jamás me habría dado. Eso me hizo feliz. Verla todos los días sonreírme con cada cosa en la cual pongo bastante esfuerzo para hacerla contenta.

Cuando fue a introducir el primer bocado de comida en su boca, solo lo dejó caer al plato, el cual segundos después calló al suelo ensuciando la alfombra de comida. Corrió mas rápido de lo que pensaba al baño, yo por supuesto la seguí para asegurarme de que estuviera sana y salva. Cuando llegó al baño, se arrodilló frente al inodoro vomitando todo lo que había 'comido' en el día. Sostuve su cabello para que no se ensuciara, pero no se detenía, ella seguía vomitando y vomitando. No era mucho lo que ingería de alimentos últimamente, pero algo es algo. Jasper y yo la convencimos de comer algo en la mañana y en la tarde, ya no servía de nada, su estomago estaba totalmente vacío.

Pude escuchar que la puerta de la habitación se abría escandalosamente para mostrar a un bastante preocupado Jasper que enseguida entró al cuarto de baño viéndose bastante sorprendido por la escena.

''¡Isabella! ¿Que sucedió? ¿Ella se encuentra bien?...'' Dijo Jasper muy alterado.

''Tranquilo, Jasper. Al parecer a Isabella le dio nauseas la comida.''

''Bien, Isabella, gatita, ¿Te sientes bien?'' Dijo Jasper, tratando de cerciorarse de que ya se encontraba mejor. Ella ya había dejado de vomitar ahora solo estaba recostada de mi.

''Si, creo que ya acabe. ¿Podrían dejarme sola para tomar una ducha y cepillarme los dientes? Luego voy a bajar y a tratar de comer algo, después de vomitar todo lo que tenía en el estómago me dio bastante hambre... eso creo''

''Muy bien.'' Dijimos Jasper yo. Caminamos hasta salir del baño y cerrar la puerta tras nosotros. Nos sentamos en la cama a esperar a que saliera.

''¿Que crees que tenga, Carlisle?'' Preguntó Jasper bastante dudoso

''En realidad, no lo se. Es bastante extraño. Conversé con ella hace un rato acerca de realizarle unos exámenes para asegurarnos de que todo esté en orden con su sistema''

''Esta bien. Pero hay que hacerlos cuanto antes.'' Estaba de acuerdo con Jasper, había que saber de que se trataba esto y rápido.

''No es normal que ella tenga tanto sueño, no coma nada, se haya desmayado de esa forma y no se sienta motivada a tener sexo con nosotros como solía hacerlo.'' Dijo Jasper bastante triste el la última parte. Era cierto, ella ni siquiera nos tocaba o nos incitaba a nada.

''Tal vez ya no les gustamos y se aburrió de estar con nosotros, tal vez ya no nos am-'' Pero lo corté antes de que terminara de decir lo que tenía pensado salir de su boca. Eso no podía ser cierto.

''Callate, Jasper. Ella si nos ama, ella jamás nos abandonaría, ella lo prometió... ella lo prometió. ¡No puede ser cierto!'' Le grité. Eso no podía pasar, sin ella yo no era nada. No podía pasar, no había otra mujer en el mundo que no fuera ella. _Isabella..._

''Calmate, Carlisle. Solo era un estúpido pensamiento, es verdad ella nos ama. Relájate'' Dijo Jasper tratando de calmarme. Nunca me había sentido tan desesperado como me sentía ahora.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta del baño que se abre y muestra a Isabella en una toalla, con algunas gotas de agua aún corriendo por su cuerpo y un delicioso olor a lluvia y flores que me volvía loco. Su olor era totalmente natural y exquisito. Ella caminó hasta llegar en donde nos encontrábamos y se sentó en mis piernas, regalándome un apasionado beso con lengua que disfruté mucho. Luego se retiró de mi regazo y procedió a hacer lo mismo con Jasper, pero esta vez fue Jasper mas atrevido y tomo la toalla que Isabella llevaba puesta. Antes de poder quitársela, Isabella se levantó del regazo de Jasper, el cual se veía bastante dolido. Creo que tenía razón, ella ya no es como antes, en el pasado Isabella no hubiera dudado en hacer el amor con nosotros.

Caminó hasta el armario, donde sacó una camisa de Jasper que le quedaba bastante grande, exactamente a la mitad del muslo. Se retiro la toalla que era lo único que la cubría, dejándola totalmente desnuda ante nosotros. El solo pensamiento de follarla mientras le hace una mamada a Jasper, me puso duro. Ella comenzó a ponerse la camisa de Jasper color blanca, para luego comenzar a ponerse unas bragas color negro casi transparente. Sin brasier...

¡Maldición!

''Tengo hambre.'' Dijo repentinamente

''¿Te traigo algo de comer? ¿Que quieres comer?'' Dijo Jasper. El estaba desesperado por Isabella. La amaba tanto como yo, no la dejaríamos ir.

''Quiero comer ensalada de cangrejo.'' Dijo Isabella.

''Gatita, no tenemos cangrejo.''

''Pues consíguelo... tengo mucha hambre.'' Eso me sorprendió mucho, ella no era así. Siempre pedía las cosas 'por favor'. Jasper estaba igual que yo de asombrado. Ella de repente tomó una actitud muy oscura y malvada.

''Ummm... bueno, si tanto quieres ensalada de cangrejo, yo podría ir a comprar cangrejo al super mercado, para ti. Si tanto tienes hambre no me tar-'' Pero Jasper fue interrumpido por la voz de Isabella.

''Ya no quiero nada. Te vas a tardar mucho, yo lo quiero ¡ahora!'' Dijo Isabella, aún estaba sorprendido por su actitud, ella no era de esa forma...

''¿Entonces que quieres comer?'' Preguntó Jasper ligeramente... ¿asustado?

''¡Lo que sea, pero que sea rápido!''

''Cl-claro, gatita... ¿de-deseas algo mas?'' Jasper estaba asustado. Era muy raro, pero a la vez lógico. La única persona en el planeta tierra que podría asusta a Jasper sería su misma compañera.

''Si...'' Esta vez la voz de Isabella sonaba mas angelical que antes. Ella se acercó hasta donde yo estaba y se sentó en mi regazo. Cerrando el poco espacio que había entre los dos. Ella golpeó sus senos con pezones erectos en pecho, haciéndome gemir. Empezó a tocar mi pantalón, justo en la zona de mi ingle. Luego procedió a abrir mis pantalones liberando mi gigantesca erección en su mano, con un poco de líquido pre seminal en la punta de mi pene. Ella se colocó de rodillas y comenzó a lamerlo.

''¡Mierda, Isabella!'' Grite mientras ella lo tomaba en sus dos manos y empezaba a acariciarlo. Luego, empezó a introducirlo en su boca lentamente, ya que yo era muy grande no cabía completo en su boca. Pero me sorprendió cuando lo introdujo completamente hasta su garganta sin tener nauseas.

''Por favor, continúa...'' No podía dejar de gemir, cada vez estaba mas y mas cerca de mi orgasmo. Ella seguía chupando cada vez mas fuerte, y yo sentí que cada vez que lo hacía, mi mundo reventaría. Se sentí excelente, y lo continuamos por 5 minutos, eso creo...

''¡ISABELLA, ESTOY LLEGANDO!'' Ya no podía mas, dejé que todo mi semen corriera libremente por su garganta, su boca, y se desbordara de sus labios. Cuando terminé de eyacula, ella se lo tragó todo. Luego se levantó del piso y se sentó nuevamente en las piernas de Jasper. El se veía bastante dolido, ya me imagino por que, pero en cuanto Isabella lo vio, se recompuso nuevamente, se enderezo y puso su mejor cara.

''Jasper, aún tengo mucha hambre, creo que yodo ese semen de Carlisle en mi boca no me llenó para nada. Todavía quiero mi cena. Te aconsejo que me la prepares ya mismo.'' Dijo ella simplemente, y se levantó de su regazo. Caminó hasta la puerta y volteó por unos segundos para decir, ''Estaré en la cocina, Jasper. Apresurate...''

Yo no era empático pero podría apostar a que Jasper estaba sufriendo por como lo trató Isabella. Hasta yo mismo estaría de ese modo.

''¿Jasper, estas bien?'' Pregunté

No hubo respuesta de parte el, solo se tiro al suelo y comenzó a sollozar. De verdad era una imagen bastante ridícula de parte de el. _**Nadie**_ debería verlo de esa forma, ni si quiera yo. Para el debió haber sido horrible.

''Vamos, Jasper. Levantate. Si quieres que esté contenta contigo, por lo menos debes ir a la cocina y tratar de remendarlo. No se exactamente que hiciste, creo que nada, pero debes ir allí y hacer que esté feliz. Tal vez sea cosa de hormonas. Solo eso.'' Dije tratando de darle ánimos. Pero el seguía tirado en el suelo sollozando sin lagrimas.

''¡ELLA YA NO ME AMA. LA HE PERDIDO!'' Gritó el. Era demasiado triste.

''Debes ir ahí y hacer que te perdone por lo que sea que hayas hecho entonces. ¡Levantate! Si ella ya no te ama, entonces haz que se enamore de nuevo de ti. No te rindas.'' Traté de hacer que se levantara, pero no funcionaba nada. Entonces se me ocurrió...

''Jasper, eres un total cobarde. Ya entiendo por que dejó de amarte. No lo vales. Por eso ella me ama mas que a ti'' Dije regodeándome en mis palabras.

''¡Callate!'' Se estaba enojando. Mi plan va a la perfección. Mi plan consistía en hacerlo enojar mucho para que tomara iniciativa de ir a ver a Isabella. Espero que funcione rápido por que sino, ella estará mas enojada. Quien sabe... tal vez se moleste conmigo también.

''No se como es que te llaman, 'El Dios de la Guerra'. Eso es patético, al igual que tu...'' No hubo respuesta esta vez, solo sus sollozos. Entonces decidí ir un poco más lejos. Probablemente intentaría matarme por esto, pero debo arriesgarme.

''Ella jamás te amará tanto como ami y a Peter. Te confieso algo, hace unas semanas ella y yo estábamos hablando después de hacer el amor, y ¿Adivina que me dijo?. Dijo que ya no te amaba y que estaba contigo por pura pena. Y que planeaba irse con Peter y conmigo solos para abandonarte sin decirte, porque no eres nada para ella. También me di-'' No pude terminar mis palabras porque me tenía del cuello con sus manos apretando bastante fuerte.

''¡Mentira! ¡ELLA JAMÁS DIRÍA ESO! ¡ELLA ME AMA A MI!'' Estaba frenético, y furioso. Literalmente quería arrancarme la cabeza. Pero luego me lo agradecería.

''¡Mentiroso!'' Volvió a gritarme a la cara.

''Entonces ve y compruébalo tu mismo. Claro que ella te ama, solo era para hacer que te levantaras, debes ir con Isabella. Complácela...'' Dije. El inmediato me soltó del cuello y me dejó caer al suelo. Empezó a reflexionar por unos minutos, hasta que por fin habló.

''Gracias, Carlisle. Lamento haber actuado de esa forma... me tengo que ir'' Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación camino a la cocina.

Trabajo hecho. Ahora solo a esperar los resultados. Espero que a Jasper le pueda ir bien...

ooOoo

Ha pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que sucedió el incidente de Isabella. No he sabido nada de nada. Decidí darles un poco de privacidad a los dos, encerrándome en una de las habitaciones anti sonido, yo no podía escuchar nada, ellos tampoco. Teníamos estas habitaciones en la casa por si queríamos hacer cosas o hablar en privado aveces, pero nunca las usábamos, no es que tuviéramos mucho que hacer y hablar antes de que llegara Isabella a esta casa.

Yo solo estaba en uno de los sofás de de la habitación junto a la ventana. Sentado, observando la noche, había una hermosa luna en medio del cielo completamente negro.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente. Era Peter.

''Carlisle, ¿Que está sucediendo abajo? ¿Por que Isabella actúa de esa forma con Jasper?'' Preguntó bastate intrigado.

''¿Que? Pensé que ya habían resuelto sus cosa esos dos.'' En serio eso creía yo.

''¿De que estás hablando?'' Dijo Peter

''Pues, Isabella ha estado actuando bastante extraño hoy. Si me preguntas, tuvo varios cambios de ánimo drásticos, no quiere que Jasper la toque sin su permiso, y también esta bastante molesta con el por una razón que desconozco, durmió casi todo el día, y sus estados de ánimos se volvieron locos cuando vómito lo que comió. Al principio pensé que era solo el hambre, pero no lo es definitivamente.''

''¿En serio? Jasper está preparándole todo tipo de comida a ella, pero lo único que hace es tirarla al piso y pedir otro tipo de comida. Esto está super raro. ¿No se te ha ocurrió realizarle unos exámenes para saber de que se trata? ¿O un chequeo médico?'' Preguntó Peter.

''En realidad si. Pero dudo mucho que como está en este momento deje que le extraiga un poco de sangre''

''Cierto... pero no nos desviemos del tema, tenemos que ir a la cocina a ayudar al pobre de Jasper, está en graves problemas.''

''De acuerdo, vamos a ir'' Concordé con Peter y nos pusimos en marcha.

Corrimos a velocidad vampiro a la cocina. Cuando por fin llegamos, la escena delante de nosotros era totalmente hilarante. No sabía si reírme o sentir pena por Jasper. El pobre estaba frente a la estufa cocinando desesperadamente.

''¡Jasper tengo hambre. Haaaaambre! ¡Rápido!'' Le gritaba Isabella que se encontraba sentada en un taburete de la encimera, pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que estaba... desnuda. Algo me dice que si hubo una pequeña reconciliación, pero no completa. Ella seguía gritando que tenía hambre y que se apresurara a Jasper. Pobre...

''Enseguida, gatita. Ya casi termino.'' Dijo Jasper. Las cosas que te hacía hacer el amor.

''¡Oh! Peter, Carlisle. ¿Vienen a comer conmigo?'' Preguntó ella seductoramente.

''Bueno, yo...'' Peter no podía decir nada. Estaba embobado con la imagen de Isabella y sus grandes pechos desnudos.

''Hola, bebé. ¿Estas hambrienta aún?'' Le pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella, la cual me recibió con un apasionado y caluroso beso. Me senté a su lado mientras dibujaba círculos con mis dedos en sus caderas.

''Pete, ¿Donde están Rose y Emm?'' Ella estaba muy coqueta hoy, pero bastante obvio, solo con Peter y conmigo.

''Bueno ellos se quedaron en un hotel esta noche. Sospecho que para hacer sus cosas sucias y no molestarnos a nosotros, ya sabes, son muy escandalosos. No es que nosotros no lo seamos.'' Dijo Peter

''Claro que si, cariño.'' Dijo Isabella. Se acercó un poco mas a mi comenzamos a acariciarnos mutuamente.

''Jasper, es mejor que mi comida esté aquí en los próximos cinco minutos, si no, no habrá nada para ti.'' Dijo amenazadoramente Isabella. Sinceramente espero no cometer ningún error. Ella me está asustando un poco últimamente.

''Enseguida, gatita.'' Jasper usaba su apodo para tratar de calmarla un poco. No funcionaba nada.

Jasper, segundos después llegó a la encimera y cuidadosamente colocó un plato de comidan frente a Isabella, el plato de comida consistía en un filete grande y jugoso bañado en salsa con aliños y pimienta, acompañado de una taza de arroz blanco con perejil, una pequeña tacita con salsa de champiñones y una copa de vino blanco de 1985 que guardamos para ocasiones especiales.

''Espero que te guste, gatita.'' Dijo Jasper, en su voz se notaba la esperanza.

Isabella fue a introducir el primer bocado de comida a su boca, cuando lo hizo, todos esperamos su respuesta con ansias.

Ella se levanto de la mesa, tomó el plato de comida con ella, y lo arrojó al suelo, seguido por la comida que tenía en la boca...

Eso nos sorprendió a todos nosotros. Luego tomó la copa de vino también la arrojó al suelo, haciendo que el cristal de la copa se rompiera en miles de pedazos de cristal.

''Es la cosa mas repugnante que he probado en toda mi vida, Jasper.'' Note la forma en la que pronunció su nombre, escupiéndolo.

''¿Como que no te gusta, gatita? Lo cociné a la perfección. Solo para ti, por ti...'' Dijo Jasper. Si esto seguí así, no dudaba que Jasper hiciera lo mismo que hace una hora en la habitación. Debo detener a Isabella.

''!No me gusta! !TODAVÍA TENGO HAMBRE!'' Estaba totalmente fuera de control. ¿Que le sucedía a Isabella?

Me levanté del taburete y traté de no pisar la comida, cuando llegue hasta donde se encontraba, tomé su mano y traté de calmarla, pero inmediatamente soltó de mi mano y se alejó.

''¡No me toques!'' Me gritó. Era oficial. O en unas de nuestras cesiones de sexo le habíamos golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama, o sufría de graves problemas de bipolaridad.

''¡Me voy a morir! ¡Me quiero morir. Tengo mucha hambre!'' Gritaba Isabella

Traté de calmarla acercándome a ella y abrazándola con todo mi amor, pero ella seguía llorando, y Jasper estaba en un rincón con la cabeza entre las manos. Peter no reaccionaba para nada, hasta que visualizo a Jasper, el cual tenía ojos completamente del color del carbón. Caminó hasta el mini refrigerador que teníamos para guardar las bolsas de sangre y la metió al microondas a calentar. Mientras tanto, yo seguía con Isabella en mis brazos en el piso de la cocina consolándola. Por un segundo, escuché un pequeño ruido, era como el sonido de un tambor, pero mas diminuto, y sonaba bastante frágil, pero luego me des concentré por el 'BEP' del microondas. Peter sacó la bolsa de sangre del microondas, que solo duró un minuto dentro de este. Tomó la bolsa de sangre humana, y la vertió en un gran vaso de cristal y se lo entregó en la mano. Peter se quedó a su lado para cerciorarse de que se lo bebiera todo, pero Jasper no hacía nada.

''Vamos, Jazz, hermano. Tienes que alimentarte.'' Dijo Peter.

''De acuerdo. Solo un poco'' Dijo Jasper.

Tomó el vaso en su mano y lo acercó a sus labios, ligeramente dio un sorbo, y mas fue lo que derramó en su camisa, su cuello y fuera de su boca, que lo que bebió.

Todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Isabella habló.

''¿Que huele tan bien?'' Dijo, limpiándose un poco de baba que amenazaba por salir de la comisura de su labio. Sus ataques bipolares ya eran demasiado, ¿Eso que significaba?

''Bebé, tal vez es la comida que arrojaste al suelo'' Dijo Peter.

''No, no lo es... ese olor es dulce... y... apetecible. Me encanta.'' Dijo ella. Se levantó del suelo, apartando mis brazos de su cintura. Caminó cuidadosamente hasta donde estaba Jasper y se sentó en sus piernas. Estoy seriamente pensando que es bipolar, estos cambios de humor no son normales.

''Hueles bien, Jazz'' Dijo ella. Segundos después, acercó su boca a la de Jasper y le plantó un beso apasionado, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Jasper. Ella parecía que quería toda la sangre que tenía el, por que literalmente, en este momento estaba lamiendo sus labios.

''Sabes demasiado bien, Jazz. Quiero mas'' Dijo ella. Y lo que hizo a continuación me dejó totalmente sorprendido, tanto a mi, como a Peter.

Isabella tomó el vaso de cristal gigante en sus manos, y comenzó a beber cada vez mas, hasta que el vaso estaba totalmente vacío. Jasper la miró como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza. Y esto se ponía cada vez mas extraño.

''Te amo, Jazz. Muchas gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa.'' Dijo Isabella, luego le regaló un tierno beso en los labios a Jasper, y en los lugares donde la sangre le había goteado. Esto se ponía cada vez mas extraño cada segundo.

No le encontraba sentido a la situación. Ella no solía actuar de esa forma. Ella era bastante atrevida, pero no para llegar al extremo de tener este tipo de ataques de pánico y ansiedad. Primero fue lo del calor, ella tenía que dormir con el aire acondicionado al máximo y por lo menos con dos de nosotros para poder dormir, si no, decía que estaba muriendo de calor. Luego fue la falta de sueño y de hambre en exceso. Después unos antojos demasiado extraños como para ser humanos, es decir, ¿Que clase de persona come ensalada de cangrejo a las diez de la noche?, sin mencionar que se bebió el vaso entero de sangre. También estaban las nauseas por la comida y el sueño en exceso después de que pasara la primera etapa de no tener sueño. Y por último, algo que me sorprendió demasiado. Ahí estaba ese sonido de nuevo, era como un tambor, pero mas diminuto. Era extraño, ni siquiera sabía de donde provenía. Hasta que presté mas atención...

Escuché cuidadosamente, lo único que podía oír era el sonido del latido del corazón de Isabella, acompañado con eso que no tenía ni la menor idea de que era... pero comprendí, era un latido...

Un diminuto latido... que provenía de Isabella.

Todo tenía sentido ahora, a ella jamás le llegó su periodo mensual como debería ser, nosotros nos hubiéramos dado cuenta, yo hubiera notado el olor de la sangre. Ella tenía todos los síntomas. Y no me sorprendía que sus síntomas fueran exagerados, de todas maneras, somos vampiros, debían ser mas fuertes.

Pero aún no me explico, como es que Isabella quedó embarazada.

Y lo mas importante, ¿Quien es el padre de el bebé?...

ooOoo

¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gustó el capitulo?

Se que lo hice mas largo que los anteriores, de hecho, mucho mas largo. Pero es que me sentía inspirada con este capitulo en especial.

Y creo que tenía mucha hambre en este capitulo, porque lo que mas se menciona es la comida.

El último capitulo no recibió muchos comentarios, pero tengo la esperanza de que este si. Por favor, no olviden comentar y seguir mi historia.

Y tengo un aviso bastante importante que hacer. Tengo un bloqueo de escritora con mi otra historia, 'Nuestra reina'. Lamento no poder actualizarla, por eso realicé la encuesta para que eligieran a su pareja favorita para mi otro Fanfic. Las votaciones cerrarán el domingo 10 de Mayo a las 12:00 A.M.

Gracias por leer...


	10. Capitulo 10 ¡Un bebé!

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de Ángeles con bastante emoción, espero que les guste mucho y me digan que opinan acerca de mi historia mediante todos sus comentarios. Cada vez me encanta más y mas escribir!

También quería avisarles a todas las personas que aún no me han agregado a facebook (Que por cierto, pueden hacerlo. Aparezco como, Megan Lacourt), que pueden también darle 'Me gusta' a mi mas reciente página, donde subiré fotos de escenas, lugares, cosas, vestuarios, etc, de mis Fanfics, es algo así como apoyo visual.

ooOoo

Ángeles, capitulo 10: ¡Un bebé!

Jasper P.O.V.

Han pasado dos meses desde que nos enteramos que Isabella estaba embarazada. Desde que nos enteramos de que Isabella está embarazada, no he podido parar de fantasear con lo que sería que ese hijo o hija fuera nuestro, es decir, que yo resultara ser el padre de la criatura que Isabella lleva en el vientre. Las sospechas de Carlisle resultaron ser ciertas, ella estaba embarazada, y sus síntomas eran totalmente normales y parecidos a los de una mujer humana embarazada, solo que al ser de un padre vampiro, eran un poco mas exagerados que los normales.

Carlisle estaba muy emocionado no solo por el bebé, si no por el nuevo 'descubrimiento'. Después de una larga investigación, y una profunda charla con Aro, (Carlisle tuvo que llamar a Aro para que lo ayudara con el tema, a cambio que después del nacimiento, el podría ir a ver al bebé. Lo que nos dijo era que no tenía malas intenciones, solo sentía curiosidad) y su larga charla por teléfono, dio como resultado después de consultar con varios libros antiguos, que si era posible el embarazo con una mujer humana y un vampiro; las cuales sobrevivían alimentándose de sangra humana para mantener toda la fuerza que el bebé les quitaba. Carlisle no podía estar mas emocionado que ahora por su descubrimiento. A Isabella le gustaba tomar todas las mañanas un gigante vaso de sangre humana tibia, y por las tardes uno mas pequeño.

Rose y Emm no cabían de la emoción, pero al igual que nosotros, se preguntaban de quien era el bebé. De todas maneras, para ellos eso era lo de menos, Rose solo quería ser su cuidadora especial, decía que le compraría de todo, incluyendo grandes cantidades de ropa y juguetes para bebés. Lo único que pensaba era en consentirlo mucho y quererlo. Emm estaba entusiasmado por la idea de un hermanito nuevo, quería enseñarle a jugar Xbox y otras cosas de gamers. Ellos dos habían decidido irse en unas semanas, las cuales ya habían pasado, pero por lo de el bebé se quedarían a formar una familia con nosotros, nadie se opuso ante eso, de hecho, a Isabella le encantaba la idea.

Isabella, se moría por tener el bebé ya mismo. Ella decía que no importaba quien era el padre de el bebé, que todos eramos una familia y nosotros tres eramos sus padres, no importa quien resulte ser. Aunque me parece que será un poco difícil saber quien es el padre, los tres somos rubios, y si quisiéramos saber quien es, tomar una muestra de ADN sería bastante difícil, considerando que somos vampiros.

Ya me moría por que el bebé naciera, solo faltaban algunos meses. Es bastante extraño, el embarazo de Isabella es normal a el de una mujer embarazada, pero los síntomas incrementan, pensé que sería un poco mas rápido, considerando que es un embarazo vampiro. Pero que se puede hacer...?

Primero comenzó con los cambios de humor, a veces no me quería ver, a veces si. Luego quería hacer el amor con Carlisle, luego no le gustaba que la tocaran. Lo segundo fueron los antojos, cada uno de ellos mas extraño que el otro, recuerdo cuando me pidió una semana después de que tomó el vaso con sangre, quería un hot dog con mucha mostaza, cebolla, picante y repollo. ¿Que clase de persona pide eso? Apuesto a que ni un humano se comería esa cosa; pero ela quería eso y nada mas, lo peor de todo, eran las dos de la mañana. No sabía en donde conseguiría lo que me pidió, pero por suerte fui salvado por Carlisle llegando del trabajo, lo cual hizo que Isabela se distrajera un poco con el y se olvidara de su antojo.

Pero ante todo, hay algo que me tiene muy preocupado, y es el hecho de que a Peter le interese en los mas mínimo el hecho de que Isabella esté por tener un bebé. Se niega rotundamente a salir de su habitación, a penas deja que alguien entre, incluyendo a Isabella. Solo sale un rato por las mañanas a saludar a Isabella con un casto beso en los labios y nada mas, luego vuelve a su habitación y lee por horas. A veces sale a cazar, pero muy poco. Esto ya me está preocupando, porque cuando a Isabella la empiece a afectar mas, puede deprimirse mucho.

El otro día estaba caminando a la biblioteca por un libro, cuando escuche fuertes sollozos provenientes de la oficina de Carlisle.

_**Flashback **_

_**Cuando llegué hasta allá, pude ver a mi Isabella acostada en el suelo de la oficina sosteniendo su vientre con sus dos manos mientras lloraban desconsoladamente. Esa imagen me partió el corazón en mil pedazos.**_

_**''¡¿Isabella, gatita que sucede?! ¿Algo está mal con el bebé? ¿Qué te duele?'' Dije desesperadamente, porque si algo malo le ocurrió al bebé me volvería loco. No podía permitir que los lastimaran.**_

_**''Pe-peter me gr-rito y me di-jo que-e no me qu-ería ni a m-i ni al b-ebé'' Me dijo ella esta vez llorando mas fuerte. Eso fue el colmo. ¡Nadie le dice ese tipo de cosas a mi compañera! En especial un hijo de puta que dice amarla...**_

_**Tomé a Isabella estilo de novia hasta mi habitación, la acosté en mi cama y coloqué las sábanas sobre su cuerpo. ''Descuida, gatita. Yo resolveré este problema. No llores mas, Carlisle llegará en cualquier momento y le gustará verte triste. ¿Cierto? Vamos, limpiate esas lagrimas.'' Le dije, tratando de lograr que parara de llorar. Por esto, Peter pagaría. ¿Que le ocurre?.**_

_**''Jazz, cariño, por favor. No le hagas daño a Peter. Prométemelo'' Dijo ella con lagrimas aún en sus ojos.**_

_**'' Tranquila, gatita. No lo lastimaré...mucho.''**_

_**Corrí lo mas rápido posible hasta llegar a la habitación de Peter, cuando estaba allí, no pude contener mi furia. De una patada, arrojé la puerta hasta el otro extremo del cuarto. Logre ubicarlo, estaba en el sofá junto a la ventana, solo miraba al cielo de la noche. Pero en cuanto escuchó el ruido, se volteó para mirarme bastante enojado.**_

_**''¡¿Que carajos te sucede?!'' Me gritó. Imbécil...**_

_**''Sucede, que hiciste llorar a MI Isabella, diciéndole que no la amabas ni a ella, ni al bebé... ¡Explicate!'' Estaba mas molesto de lo que pensaba, es que el no tenía derecho.**_

_**''Jasper, déjame explicarte como sucedió. Yo solo estoy asustado con todo esto del bebé y-'' Lo interrumpí antes de que continuara con su patético argumento. **_

_**''¡Callate! ¿Sabes lo que significa? Isabella estaba en la oficina de Carlisle llorando a mares, solo por que tu le dijiste que no la querías a ella y al bebé. ¡Bastardo!''**_

_**''Hermano, calmate. Déjame explicarte mi situación, por favor. Claro que amo a Isabella, mas que a nada en este mundo, y claro que amo a ese pequeño bebé que crece cada día mas en el vientre de Isabella. Pero me aterra...''**_

_**''Explicate.'' Le dije. Ahora no entendía nada de nada.**_

_**''Bueno, en realidad... yo... tengo...'' Peter no podía hablar, no era capaz de completar una frase sin tartamudear.**_

_**''¡Habla!'' Grité yo.**_

_**''De acuerdo. Tengomiedodeserelpadredeelbebé...'' Ni siquiera pude entender lo que dijo, habló demasiado rápido.**_

_**''Peter, háblame mas despacio. No te entiendo, y mas te vale que lo haga, por que si no, te patearé el culo.'' **_

_**''Tranquilo, tranquilo. Lo que quise decir es que, yo... tengo miedo... de ser...''**_

_**''Continúa...''**_

_**''De ser... el padre... de el bebé.'' ¿Qué? ¿Eso era todo? Por su culpa Isabella estaba llorando en mi habitación y no podía dormir, cualquier cosa mala le podría pasar al bebé, por su culpa. Todo por que tiene miedo de ser el padre de el bebé.**_

_**''¡¿Que?! ¿Eso era todo? ¿Acaso eres marica? ¿Sabes lo que hiciste? Ella está triste en mi habitación llorando por que le dijiste que no la amabas ni a ella ni al bebé, todo por tus idioteces. Pudiste hablar con Carlisle respecto a el tema.'' **_

_**''Yo no sabía eso. Fue un accidente, no quería decir lo que dije. Tengo que hablar con ella...'' Cuando trató de levantarse del suelo, lo empujé nuevamente cayendo de espalda.**_

_**''Jasper, tengo que hablar con ella. Por favor'' Trato de lograr convencerme. **_

_**''Sabes Peter, yo daría cualquier cosa por ser el padre de ese bebé...''**_

_**No puedo creer que el esté asustado por ser el padre. Yo me encontraría nada mas y nada menos que extasiado de ser uno de los creadores de la criatura que Isabella lleva en su vientre. Peter es un idiota. Lo solté para que pudiera ir a verla, pero con mi supervisión, claro.**_

_**Con esto, aprendió que jamás hay que herir a Isabella, jamás. Después de nuestra pequeña pelea, le di permiso para poder hablar con ella y pedirle perdón, per debido a los cambios de humor de Isabella, ella no estaba muy contenta con Peter. De hecho, el tubo, literalmente que rogarle por su perdón. Me recordó a Carlisle en la sala de castigos.**_

_**Lograron resolver sus diferencias, pero no sin antes, recibir una gran paliza de parte de Carlisle y Emmett, obviamente nunca falta Rose...**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Después de ese gran problema, todo estuvo en paz. Claro, los antojos de Isabella eran cada vez peores y sus cambios de humor, van en picada, pero no podemos hacer. Hay que cuidarla tanto a ella como al bebé.

ooOoo

Hoy era un día bastante soleado aquí en Texas, y días como este, a Isabella le encantaba salir al jardín a almorzar con nosotros. En este caso solo eramos ella y yo. Rose y Emm estaban cazando, ellos insistieron en seguir con su dieta animal; Carlisle estaba trabajando en el hospital local, y Peter se animó a ir a comprar cosas para el bebé. Ese gesto me gustó mucho, me alegra que esté tomando iniciativa en el asunto.

Estábamos Isabella y yo sentados en una manta en el césped, yo la observaba tomarse su vaso de sangre diario mientras acariciaba su cabellera que había crecido con el tiempo.

''Jazz, ¿No te gusta mi cabello?'' Preguntó ella repentinamente.

''Claro que me gusta, gatita. ¿Que te hace pensar que no?'' Siempre estaba tratando de ser lo mas amoroso posible con ella. No quiero que uno de sus cambios de humor me afecte mas a mi que a ella.

''Bueno, llevas bastante tiempo acariciándolo y observándome.''

''Eso solo significa que te amo mucho y no te voy a dejar ir.'' Respondí

''Te amo, Jasper Whitlock.''

''Yo también te amo Isabella Whitlock.'' Y nos besamos apasionadamente por lo que parecieron minutos. Estaba empezando a sospechar que Isabella estaba adoptando cualidades de vampiro, no completamente, pero algunas. Beber sangre, escuchar mucho mejor y definitivamente la actitud de un neófito.

''¿Que me esto perdiendo?'' Preguntó Peter haciendo una de sus apariciones especiales. Tomó la cara de Isabella con sus dos manos y la besó apasionadamente.

''Nada, cariño. Solo Jasper me acompañaba a almorzar. ¿Quieres hacernos compañía?'' Ni si quiera yo me negaría a esa petición.

''Claro que te acompaño, mi amor.'' Respondió Peter con amor.

''Cariño, ¿Que estuviste haciendo toda la tarde?'' Le preguntó Isabella a Peter.

''Nada, mi amor. Solo comprando algunas cosas para nuestro bebé.'' Le respondió Peter con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

''Te amo, Peter.''

''Yo también te amo, Isabella'' Y se volvieron a besar mientras Isabella pasaba de besarme a mi él. La acariciamos por todas partes, incluyendo sus lugares íntimos. En estos días estaba muy hormonal y no le importaba lo que le hiciéramos con tal de tener un buen sexo.

Pasamos toda la tarde en el jardín charlando y tocándonos, perdimos la noción del tiempo. No nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de que hora era de no ser por Carlisle que llegó del trabajo.

El vientre de Isabella estaba cada vez mas grande, tanto, que parecía que tendría cinco bebés en vez de uno solo. Carlisle nos informó que solo tendría uno, y no había que preocuparse, el embarazo hasta ahora iba muy bien y de maravilla. Me encantaba acariciar por las noches el vientre de Isabella y sentir las pataditas que daba el bebé; y sobre todo, amaba cuando le hablaba y se ponía inquieto con el sonido de mi voz.

Según las investigaciones realizadas por Aro y Carlisle, el bebé nacería en aproximadamente dos meses o menos. No podía esperar a ver a nuestro bebé. Debo admitir que aunque nada de esto fue planeado, soy el hombre mas feliz de la tierra...

ooOoo

Isabella P.O.V.

Embarazada, yo estaba embarazada de alguno de mis tres compañeros hermosos. Cuando Carlisle me dio la noticia, no lo podía creer, pero al final de cuentas, todo tenía sentido, los cambios de humor, los antojos, el calor en exceso, y, beber sangre humana, la cosa mas deliciosa que he probado alguna vez en mi vida. Nuca quise beberla, pero su olor era embriagador.

Carlisle me explicó que todos esos síntomas eran debido a que el bebé provenía de un vampiro, por lo cual, todo iba a exagerar mucho. El y Aro investigaron mucho, y al final, lograron encontrar registros de mujeres humanas embarazadas, pero casi todas con un final triste. Algunas no fueron trasformadas a tiempo, y otras si se salvaron, lo que nos daba una esperanza de salvarme. Ya lo planeamos, cuando el bebé esté a punto de nacer, lo sacarían rápidamente, y luego los tres me morderían. Pero eso me entristece, ya que si solo hay un bebé, y saben quien es el padre, los otros se sentirían muy apartados, y si me transforman, no podré tener mas hijos. Ya traté de explicarles varias veces que no importa, de todas maneras nadie va a saber quien es el padre, los tres son rubios, a menos que tengan los colores de ojos de sus padres en sus vidas humanas...

Mi vientre ya está demasiado grande, de todas formas eso no me impide tener noches divertidas con ellos, nada lo haría. Siempre estaba dando pataditas y se ponía inquieto cuando escuchaba la voz de Jasper, Peter o Carlisle. Era como si tuvieran una especie de conexión especial.

Rose y Emm ya habían comprado cantidades masivas de todo lo necesario para el cuidado de un bebé, juguetes, ropa, biberones, baberos, una cuna, decoraciones para su habitación, etc. Todo femenino y masculino porque no sabíamos si era niña o niño, se movía mucho en mi barriga como para dejar que Carlisle viera el sexo de el bebé en la ecografía. Incluso Aro le envió regalos. De verdad sentía que a Aro le gustaba cada vez mas este bebé, aunque los demás decían que quería hacerle daño, a mi no me parece.

ooOoo

Estaba acostada en la cama de Carlisle, recostada mirando televisión mientras tomaba un vaso de sangre como cena. Carlisle todavía no llegaba del trabajo y yo estaba muy aburrida. Peter y Jasper estaban cazando y Emm y Rose estaban en su habitación, tampoco es que me importe lo que están haciendo esos dos allí...

Mientras le daba suaves carisias a mi vientre que estaba bastante inquieto esta noche por la llegada de Carlisle, terminé de tomarme mi vaso con sangre, el cual coloque en la mesita de noche. Tomé un poco de cobijas y me cubrí todo el cuerpo, en especial, esta noche hacía mucho frío, y quería estar bastante resguardada para que nada malo le sucediera al bebé.

Nunca ninguno de nosotros habló de nombres, pero si el bebé es un niño, me gustaría llamarlo Jace. Si el bebé es niña, me gustaría llamarla, Carlie o incluso Piedad. Todo en honor a ellos, que me han dado el regalo mas hermoso de mi vida. Un hijo...

Lo puedo sentir empezar a moverse cada vez mas fuerte en mi interior, y con eso, yo se Carlisle está cerca, porque el, o ella siente la presencia de alguno de mis chicos. Siempre me cautiva.

Ya no puedo esperar a tener a este bebé, y aunque haya riesgo de morir, yo daría la vida por mi hijo sin pensarlo dos veces...

ooOoo

¿Que les pareció el pequeño vistazo a la vida de embarazada de Isabella?

Comenten sus opiniones respecto a este capitulo, y díganme que les gustó.

Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos ustedes, cada vez me siento mas y mas motivada a escribir. Y siento que cada vez me voy haciendo mejor escritora, aunque sea mi primera vez escribiendo.

Gracias por sus comentarios!


	11. Capitulo 11 El impacto

Y aquí les traigo el próximo capitulo de su historia favorita,

'Ángeles.' Ya casi llegamos a los 100 comentarios, si podemos! :D

Solo una cosa mas que decir... algunos de ustedes me odiarán después de este capitulo... este será un capitulo muy corto.

ooOoo

Ángeles, capitulo 11: Impacto

ooOoo

Peter P.O.V.

Ya lo ansío. Ya quiero que la pequeña criatura que se encuentra en el vientre de mi hermosa Isabella nazca. Lo cuidaré con mi alma, para siempre...

Estaba demasiado ansioso, no podía esperar a que el bebé llegara al mundo. Isabella tiene cinco meses de embarazo, y aún así, su barriga es enorme, luce un poco mas avanzada. Siempre la estamos mimando y complaciéndola con todo para que esté cómoda. Disfruto de hacerla feliz, ella me hace feliz. Hasta ahora, Rose y Emm se han quedado con nosotros para ayudarnos con el bebé que viene en camino y sus cosas.

Isabella y Rose han comprado de todo, ropa, juguetes, cuna, biberones, zapatos, peluches, baberos y han decorado una habitación. Todo de niña y niño, ya que no sabíamos el sexo del bebé porque para Carlisle era imposible verlo en la pantalla, se movía mucho y lucía borrosa la imagen cuando escuchaba nuestras voces y estábamos cerca.

Isabella eligió nombres, nombres que combinaran con los nuestros, porque decía que gracias a nosotros, el bebé existe, y ella es muy feliz y alegre. Escogió como nombres, Jasmin, Piedad, Carlie o Jace, todo dependiendo del sexo del bebé. No me importaba si llevaba un nombre en mi honor, lo único que importaba era que el bebé naciera sano y salvo.

''Peter, cariño. ¿Que tanto piensas?'' Preguntó Isabella interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

''Nada. Solo en nuestro futuro hijo o hija.'' Le respondí mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos en su costado. Estábamos en este momento acostados en el sofá medio desnudos de la sala después de hacer el amor toda la tarde. Jasper fue arrastrado por Rosalie al centro comercial al igual que Emmett a comprar mas cosas para el bebé, a este paso vamos a llenar tres habitaciones completas con cosas para bebés. Carlisle estaba trabajando en el hospital, el siempre pasaba bastante tiempo en el hospital, pero igualmente le dedicaba atención suficiente a Isabella... no importa, mas tiempo para mi con Isabella.

''Si, no puedo esperar a que nazca. Tu, Jasper y Carlisle serán excelentes padres para nuestro hijo o hija.'' Dijo ella regalándome un radiante sonrisa.

''Yo tampoco puedo esperar. Tu también serás una excelente madre.'' Suspiré. Por un segundo, una idea demasiado loca vino a mi mente, pero después de esto, sería imposible.

''¿Que sucede, Pete?'' Preguntó Isabella algo preocupada.

''Nada importante. Solo en las posibilidades de tener otro hijo o hija después de este embarazo.'' De verdad era algo triste tener un solo hijo, yo quería mas...

''Peter, aún no ha nacido este, y ya quieres que tenga otro...'' Dijo ella algo desanimada.

''No es eso, solo que. Me gustaría ser el padre biológico de alguna criaturita. Solo digo.'' Vagamente me fui acercando a ella nuevamente, golpeando mi nueva erección en su culo. Ella instantáneamente soltó un gemido de placer, pero se negó a verme a la cara. Podía sentir su calor y humedad corriendo entre sus piernas. Aunque esté embarazada y con gran barriga, eso no le impide coger con alguno de nosotros.

''Peter, ya basta.'' No le hice caso. Continué con mi labor.

''Pero, tu no quieres que me detenga... ¿O si?'' Le pregunté vivazmente. Esta vez hice que mi pene se colara entre sus piernas, mojándome de toda su humedad. Poco a poco fui recorriendo con toda mi longitud la rajita de su culo hermoso.

''Mmmm, Pete. Mas'' Me encanta como gime mi nombre cuando le doy placer.

Saqué mi erección de sus piernas y empecé a acariciarme con una mano, mientras que con la otra introducía dos dedos dentro de su cavidad.

''¡Oh, Pete!'' Comencé bombeando mis dedos dentro de su vagina, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis veces. Ella estaba sudando, y la lujuria que irradiaba era insoportable.

''¿Te gusta, cariño?'' Le pregunté seductoramente al oído. Lamí y mordisqueé el lóbulo de su oreja, eso siempre le gustaba.

''¡Si! ¡DIOS, PETER SI!'' Gritó ella cuando introduje un cuarto dedo dentro de ella.

Muy pronto para mi gusto comencé a sentir que iba a acabar si seguía tocándome de esta forma tan brutal. Al igual que Isabella se retorcía de placer en el sofá con mis dedos dentro de su vagina.

''Mmmm, Isabella...'' Gemí su nombre. Curvé mis dedos hacia su ombligo par tocar el punto exacto de placer que a ella le gustaba. Continué con mis dedos logrando que gritara unas cuantas veces mas mi nombre, hasta que por fin sentí que llegaba mi orgasmo.

''¡MAS! ¡PETER!'' En ocasiones pellizcaba su clítoris y lo halaba para darle nuevas sensaciones. Acaricié rústicamente la punta de mi erección, de verdad quería acabar, pero en la boca de Isabella.

''Isabella, quiero acabar en tu boca...'' Apenas pude murmurar. Se sentía muy bien, tocándome, pensando en Isabella mientras yo le regalaba mas a placer a ella...

''Si, Peter...'' Nos levantamos del sofá para acomodarnos y estar en una posición donde ella pudiera darme una buena mamada. Me senté en el sofá medio recostado, ella se arrodilló en en piso con la mirada fija en mi pene, que estaba hinchado en la punta. Se inclinó un poco hasta tomar mi miembro en sus pequeñas y delicadas manos calientes, luego su rostro estaba justo en frente de mi entrepierna, lista para probarme. Entreabrió sus labios y sacó su pequeña lengua rosada de su boca, que poco a poco fue paseando en mi pene. Se sentía mejor de lo que pensaba.

''¡AHHHH! ¡ISABELLA!'' Grité cuando me dio un gran lengüetazo desde la base hasta la punta. Continuó lamiendo, hasta que poco a poco fue introduciéndome en su pequeña boquita caliente. Ella era una chica muy sucia. No importaba que estuviera embarazada, ella siempre quería diversión.

''Pete, sabes tan bien.'' Di un pequeño salto cuando ligeramente mordió la punta. ¡Mierda! Mi mujer si sabía como complacerme.

''¡Mas rápido, Isabella!'' Le grité cuando sentí que mi lujuria ya era incontrolable y no podía soportar mucho mas. Antes de acabar en su boca como lo prometí, hice que se alejara para poder bajar yo también del sofá, me coloqué al frente de ella e hice que rodeara mi cintura con sus piernas. La penetré con demasiada fuerza, mas de la que podría haber utilizado todas las anteriores veces que hicimos el amor, pero esto no se podía llamar hacer el amor, esto era sexo salvaje. Demasiado fuerte.

La embestí una decena de veces, pero no me detuve ahí, me sentía dominado por el placer y la lujuria, las emociones eran demasiado fuertes. Apuesto a que si Jasper estuviera en este lugar, estaría haciendo con Isabella lo mismo que estoy haciendo yo ahora.

Sentí nuestros movimientos ir de desesperados a salvajes, ya no podía decir que era yo mismo, me sentía, diferente... como un animal salvaje que protege a su presa.

''¡PETER!'' Gritó ella.

''¡ISABELLA!''

Y con esa última estocada, grité fuerte su nombre. Mi animal interno me dominaba.

La besé.

La abracé.

La acaricié.

Y finalmente...

La mordí.

ooOoo

Carlisle P.O.V

Algo andaba mal, lo sabía. Sentía una extraña sensación de dolor en mi pecho que no me dejaba trabajar. Mis manos temblaban y me sentía... raro.

Debo llamar a Jasper para asegurarme de que todo está bien. Tomé mi teléfono y pulsé el número uno que era la llamada rápida al celular de Jasper, si algo malo le sucedió a Isabella, el debió haberlo sentido también. Al primer timbre Jasper contestó, su respiración era agitada, el es un empático, lo que hace que el vínculo con su compañera se haga mas fuerte.

_''_¿_Lo sentiste?''_ Preguntó Jasper agitado.

''Si, algo está pasando.'' Le respondí.

_''Algo malo le está pasando a Isabella.'' _No lo dudaba.

Tengo que llegar a la casa rápido, mi compañera está en peligro...

ooOoo

Por favor no me maten... (°-°)/

Y no se inquieten, actualizaré bastante pronto para no dejarlos con la duda. Cometen sus opiniones asesinas, recuerden que ya casi llegamos a los 100 comentarios.


	12. Capitulo 12 El dolor y la reacción

Bueno chicas, se suponía que publicaría primero el otro capitulo de 'Tormenta escarlata', pero es que no me puedo resistir con el siguiente capitulo de 'Ángeles', además, la mala suerte está de mi lado últimamente, primero eliminé por accidente la otra historia, y ahora el capitulo no se guardó.

Besos y brazos.

_Cat._

ooOoo

Ángeles, capitulo 12: El dolor y la reacción.

ooOoo

Jasper P.O.V.

Dolor.

Era lo único que podía percibir y sentir en este mismo momento. Cuando encuentre a Peter, voy a arrancarle cada miembro y a torturarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

Hace unos minutos Carlisle me llamó para verificar que Isabella se encontrara sana y salva. Los dos sentíamos angustia y desespero, pero lo que mas dominaba era el insoportable dolor que corría por todo nuestro cuerpo. En cuanto nos dimos cuenta que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, dejamos nuestras obligaciones y corrimos a toda velocidad a casa. Tuve que explicarles a Rose y Emm lo que creíamos estaba pasando, y tuvimos que dejar las cosas que compramos para recogerlas otro día.

Cuando por fin Rose, Emm y yo llegamos a la casa, Carlisle estaba saliendo de su auto para dirigirse al interior de esta. Cada vez que avanzábamos un paso mas, el dolor se intensificaba, era desgarrador.

''¿Que está sucediendo?'' Preguntó Carlisle angustiado.

''No lo se, pero debemos averiguarlo.''

Pudimos notar el olor a sangre que provenía del interior de la casa. Esto se pondrá feo, puedo presentirlo, y sé que nada bueno saldrá de esto.

Lo primero que mis ojos pudieron notar fue la escena que nunca podré sacar de mi mente.

Isabella.

Tirada en el suelo desnuda, cubierta de sangre, que provenía de una herida en su cuello. Pero lo mas traumático, era que Peter estaba sin hacer nada, solo observaba y nada mas, mientras se lamía el exceso de sangre de sus manos y boca, no realizaba contacto visual con ninguno de nosotros cuatro.

Lo primero que hice fue correr a ella y arrodillarme a su lado. No pensaba en Peter, solo en el bienestar de Isabella, comencé a rezar por ella, y lo que mas me tenía preocupado era el bebé...

''Jasper, el bebé... el bebé. Está muerto.'' Carlisle lloraba sin lagrimas, y se lamentaba murmurando muy bajo, 'Isabella' y 'El bebé'.

Mi bebe. Nuestro bebé. El cual él mató.

Enseguida me recompuse, pero antes de poder tomar a Peter, ya estaba huyendo como una rata cobarde que es. Solo me quedo aquí con Isabella en mis brazos, observando con Rose se lamenta, Emmett corrió a buscar a Peter, y Carlisle solo se desploma en el suelo sollozando.

''¿Que vamos a hacer, Carlisle?'' Le pregunte, la angustia me carcome en este instante.

''Tiene muy poca sangre en su sistema, lo mejor será aprovechar que su corazón late un poco, y morderla. Ya tiene el veneno de Peter, pero es muy poco para completar la transformación, lo que tenemos que hacer es morderla en varios lugares a la vez para que nuestro veneno logre completar la transformación.''

''¿ Que... que sucederá con el bebé?'' Estaba temerosos de lo que le pudiera ocurrir, esto se ponía cada vez peor.

''...'' Carlisle no respondía nada de nada. Tal vez estaba igual o mas asustado que yo, no lo dudaba.

''No estoy seguro, pero creo que hay que sacarlo ya mismo antes de que la piel de Isabella empiece a endurecerse y se nos sea imposible avanzar. Si eso llega a ocurrir, el feto morirá, pero por lo menos Isabella estará a salvo.'' El parecía no sentir ninguna emoción, solo dolor... al igual que todos.

''Pongámonos en marcha...''

ooOoo

Carlisle P.O.V.

Mi Isabella... Mi preciosa y adorada Isabella, casi muerta.

El Bastardo de Peter, no pudo controlarse, y casi mató a nuestra compañera. ¡Su _compañera! _

¿Como pudo hacerlo? Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la veía desmayada en el suelo agonizando. Solo miraba como su vida se alejaba cada vez mas y mas de ella.

''¡Rosalie, prepara todo en mi oficina!'' Le grité.

''¡Jasper, trae a Isabella. Tenemos que sacar al bebé!''

''Pero solo han pasado seis meses y medio, Carlisle.'' Dijo Rose

''Si no sacamos rápido al bebé, puede morir. Solo tráela.''

Estaba sufriendo, no, todos estábamos sufriendo. Isabella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, yo...

Jasper tomó a Isabella delicadamente en sus brazos. Jasper la vistió con la camiseta que llevaba puesta, y nos dispusimos a llevarla lo mas antes posible a la oficina para evitar una tragedia. Cuando llegamos a mi oficina, Rose ya tenía todo arreglado tal y como le dije. Jasper colocó a Isabella en la camilla improvisada y comenzamos a arreglar todo. Era imposible que se llevara a cabo un parto de forma natural, así que teníamos que hacer una cesárea de emergencia.

El bebé estaba inquieto, lo podía sentir todo, su pequeño corazón estaba acelerado porque sabía que algo andaba mal con su mamá.

''Tranquilo bebé, pronto te sacaremos de allí.'' Le susurraba Jasper para tratar de calmarlo, el era muy receptivo en cuanto al bebé. Cada vez quedaba menos tiempo, debíamos apresurarnos.

''Rápido, tráeme un bisturí, mantas, guantes y algo para suturar heridas profundas.'' Jasper y Rose se fueron por unos segundos e instantáneamente regresaron con todo lo que les pedí , mas algunas ropas que compraron para el bebé o la bebé, ya que jamás supimos si era niño o niña.

Primero levanté su camisa y tomé el bisturí, sin ningún otro tipo de procedimientos lo haría, de todas maneras, ella iba a cambiar.

Lo mas suave que pude, aunque suene estúpido, penetré su piel con el bisturí, creando una gran abertura desde un extremos de su barriga hasta el otro. Ella no sentiría nada ya que el casi inexistente veneno que esta en su sistema la adormeció; y la falta de sangre la mataría poco a poco.

''Carlisle, ¿Ahora que?'' Preguntó Jasper. Se notaba que Rosalie quería hacer la misma pregunta, pero Jasper le tomó la delantera.

''Ahora vamos a sacar al bebé de ahí dentro. Después, Rosalie se encargará de cortar el cordón umbilical del bebé, mientras nosotros trataremos de morder a Isabella inyectándole el veneno en todos los puntos cruciales.'' Les respondí.

''De acuerdo. En marcha.'' Respondieron.

Y así, seguimos nuestro trabajo de parto con Isabella. Tomé las pinzas para ayudarme a sacar al bebé, las coloqué en la gran abertura y con mucho cuidado, rebusqué al bebé en lo que era todo un baño de sangre. Cuando por fin pude encontrarlo, lo saqué con mucho cuidado de vientre. Rápidamente Rose cortó el cordón umbilical mientras yo lo sostenía, y se lo entregué a Rosalie para que lo limpiara.

''Es una niña...'' Murmuró Rosalie. Cuando iba a seguir atendiendo a Isabella, se me hizo imposible, tenía que ver a mi hija.

''Carlisle, es hermosa.'' Dijo esta vez Jasper.

No me pude resistir, me acerqué donde Jasper la tenía en brazos ara verla mejor. De verdad era hermosa, sentí una calidez que me dominaba por dentro... era amor. Ella es mi hija.

''¿Puedo sostenerla?'' Jasper sin dudarlo me la entregó en mis brazos. Con mucho amor fui meciéndola poco a poco, y con mucha calma. Ella tenía la piel como la nieve, era suave; y para un recién nacido, ya tenía los ojos abiertos, los cuales dejaban ver un bello par de ojos azules con unas grandes pestañas color negro, al igual que los míos en mis días humanos; el poco cabello que tenía, era de color rubio claro; sus labios eran pequeños y rosados y dejaba ver un hermoso rubor como el de su madre.

''¿Como se va a llamar?'' Preguntó Rose.

''Mmmm... yo creo que ya sabemos quien es el padre... felicitaciones, Carlisle, eres papá, no cabe duda que es igual a ti. Y creo que a Isabella le hubiera gustado que se llamara... Carlie. ¿No crees?'' Eso me colmó de felicidad. Era verdad, el nombre iba a la perfección.

''Bienvenida al mundo, Carlie, yo soy tu papá, y Jasper también lo es.'' Le dije, con bastante ternura y amor. Todo estaba en paz, ella estaba bien y había sobrevivido.

Pero esa paz se acabó. Un llanto rompió la armonía en la habitación, y no era Carlie que llevaba en brazos, era un segundo llanto. Pero, ¿De donde viene? Le entregué al bebé a Jasper para ver que sucedía.

''Carlisle, ¿Que sucede?'' Preguntó Rose.

''No estoy seguro.''

Me acerqué a la mesa donde se encontraba Isabella. No lo podía creer.

¡Mas bebés!

Habían otros dos bebés en el vientre de Isabella, llorando para que alguien fuera a sacarlos de allí. Uno de ellos estaba histérico, pero el otro solo tenía la mano de su hermanito entre las suyas, como tratando de calmarlo.

''¡Oh mi dios!'' Gritó Rosalie.

''Esto es imposible. Se suponía que había un solo bebé.'' Jasper estaba igual de impresionado que todos nosotros; en la ecografía solo se mostraba un bebé.

Yo me apresuré a la camilla de Isabella, tomé las pequeñas tijeras, y saqué primero al que estaba llorando, corté el cordón y se lo entregué a Jasper, en cuanto el segundo bebé llegó a los brazos de Jasper, este dejó de llorar, y solo se acurrucó mas en sus brazos. Rosalie colocó a Carlie en uno de sus brazos fuertemente y le pasó una pequeña toalla y una manta a Jasper para que lo limpiara.

''Son dos niños, Jasper. ¿Como se van a llamar?'' Preguntó Rosalie.

''Bueno, aún no lo se. Creo que debemos esperar a que Carlisle se ocupe del otro bebé.''

Y eso hice. Realicé el mismo procedimiento, corté el cordón, y se lo entregué a Rosalie para que lo limpiara. Hoy, definitivamente era el día mas feliz de toda mi larga y agoniosa existencia. Tengo tres hijos...

Poco a poco pude notar como el corazón de Isabella se iba deteniendo, la falta de sangre no ayudaba mucho. Tomé el hilo y aguja, rápidamente cosiendo la gigantesca herida de Isabella. Cuando terminé llamé a Jasper, teníamos que hacer esto juntos.

''¿Preparado?''

''Mas que nunca.''

Con esas últimas palabras, la mordimos.

ooOoo

¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó el capitulo?

Déjenme sus opiniones en los comentarios. Otra cosa, a esta historia le quedan solo como unos cinco o cuatro capítulos mas, y se acabó.

No se vuelvan locos, la situación con Peter no se quedará así, no se vayan a alarmar.

_Cat_


	13. Capitulo 13 Felicidad encontrada

Hooooolaaaaa.

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de Ángeles, un poco tarde, pero por fin lo tengo. Espero que disfruten.

ooOoo

Ángeles, capitulo 13: Lamentos y felicidad encontrada.

ooOoo

Peter P.O.V.

Debía huir.

Correr.

Esconderme.

Era muy humillante y degradante.

Yo, Peter Whitlock huyendo del dolor, cuando en realidad debería enfrentarlo cara a cara y solucionar todos mis problemas. Mi Isabella, jamás quise hacerle el daño que le provoqué. Mi bestia me dominó por completo y tomó el control de mis acciones, ni si quiera me había alimentado en mas de dos semanas, con la excusa de que tenía el control suficiente como para estar con Isabella, pero en realidad no soy tan fuerte.

Mi hijo. Nuestro hijo, de Carlisle, Jasper, Isabella, y sobre todo, mío. Muertos. Después de tener que esperar seis meses y medio para poder ver su carita, probablemente esté muerto junto al amor de mi vida, mi mujer, mi compañera. Soy todo un desgraciado, porque aún tengo la esperanza de que Carlisle la haya salvado.

Merezco la muerte. Después de volverme loco por el mejor sexo de mi vida, en vez de agradecerle a mi Isabella por existir, casi la dejé sin una gota de sangre en las venas. Para colmar, no enfrenté a Jasper y Carlisle por mis acciones, por que se que si me llegan a ver de nuevo, me querrán desmembrar y quemar cada una de mis extremidades... una por una.

A lo que mas le tenía miedo era a ver otra vez a Jasper, porque se que el Mayor tomará el control, y hará exactamente lo que ya dije... torturarme lenta y dolorosamente. Pero Carlisle, seguramente debe ser el mas decepcionado de todos ellos, y no por que me dio una nueva oportunidad con la familia que estábamos creando, si no porque antes de conocer a Isabella, todos prometimos nunca jamás hacerle daño a nuestra compañera cuando la encontramos, y yo fui el primero en jurar y amenazar a todos ellos de muerte. Le fallé a ella, a nuestro hijo y a mis hermanos.

Ya no se que hacer. Si voy a la casa, antes de decir algo, de seguro patearán mi culo sin dejarme defenderme. Quiero saber si mi Isabela sigue con vida, y lo mas importante, si mi hijo o hija sobrevivió a mi idiotez. Ya me lo imagino o me la imagino... cachetes sonrojados com o los de su madre, cabello rubio y hermosos ojos de un color desconocido. Creo que por ahora todo quedará en una misera y capciosa fantasía jamás cumplida... y todo por mi culpa.

ooOoo

Llevo corriendo mas de cinco horas seguidas. Emmett no a parado de seguirme y tratar de rastrearme fallando rotundamente debido a mi don que me alertó en cuanto salí de la casa que Emmett me seguiría, y que si no corría lo mas rápido posible pronto, nada terminaría bien. Es bueno tener este don a veces, este me informa de cosas importantes y de decisiones de gran valor para mi futuro y a las personas importantes para mi vida, gracias a mi don, pudimos encontrar a mi compañera, Isabella, el me aviso que mi alma gemela estaba cerca y que debía ponerme en acción, pero también me dijo que tendría que compartir con Jasper y Carlisle, porque los cuatro estábamos acoplados a Isabella. Fue difícil al principio por Jasper, él no quería compartir a su compañera con nosotros, pero al final lo convencimos.

En fin. Por fin he logrado burlar a Emmett después de correr en círculos hasta hacer posible cansarme, claro, en sentido figurado, soy un vampiro, jamás podré cansarme.

ooOoo

No se si volver a la casa para tratar de explicar lo sucedido, o quedarme como una rata cobarde escondido para siempre. Si efectúo la segunda opción, puede que mi hijo y compañera estén vivos después de todo, y con la decisión tomada, jamás podré verlos de nuevo. En cambio, si me decido por volver a casa con las personas que de seguro no me consideran ya familia, puede que tengamos una larga, larga, larga pelea, y luego podamos solucionar todo lo sucedido.

Tengo la gran esperanza de que mi hijo siga vivo, junto a mi hermosa Isabella. No pierdo la fe.

Ahora lo único que falta es descubrir donde mierda estoy, porque de tanto correr de Emmett perdí todo el sentido de ubicación.

ooOoo

Carlisle P.O.V.

''Resiste, bebé. Solo faltan dos días, después, podremos ser nosotros tres nada mas, junto a nuestros angelitos.'' Le murmuraba a Isabella mientras acariciaba su cabellera color caoba.

Ya ha pasado un día desde que Jasper y yo mordimos a Isabella para poder salvarla del parto inesperado, y hace unas cuantas horas que Emmett volvió a casa porque no pudo encontrar a Peter, perdió su rastro después de correr por un buen tiempo en círculos, y al final se dio por vencido.

Isabella estaba pasando por la etapa de transformación, pero lo que mas me preocupaba era que no se había movido para nada desde que la mordimos. No me permito pensar que nos equivocamos en algo, y ahora podría estar muerta. Juro que cuando encuentre al bastardo de Peter voy a rasgar cada miembro de su cuerpo y a incinerarlo. Por su culpa nuestra compañera casi muere, y no me importa si fue un accidente o a propósito.

Mis hijos eran fantásticos. Ellos apenas eran unos recién nacidos, y ya manipulaban casi a la perfección sus poderes. Carlie tenía un escudo que no permite que Jasper controle sus emociones, o si quiera las sienta, pero sospechamos que puede desarrollar un escudo físico al paso de los años. Habíamos nombrado 'Daniel' a mi segundo hijo; tenía ojos color verde claro y su cabello era de un tono rubio, y la mayoría de sus facciones eran iguales a las de Peter. No se sabe cómo, pero cada bebé tiene el ADN de cada uno de nosotros. Carlie tiene los míos, así como Daniel los de Peter, y es obvio que mi tercer hijo, nombrado 'Jace' tiene el de Jasper. Jace es idéntico a Jasper, su cabello es como el de él, sus ojos son grises y enormes como los de Isabella ecepto por el color, que supongo el color de los ojos de los tres bebés eran el color de los nuestros cuando eramos humanos, pero lo demás, es solo la viva imagen de Jasper.

Es bastante impresionante, como cada uno de ellos es exactamente igual a nosotros en conjunto, justo lo que Isabella quería. No me lo hubiera perdonado si algo le pasara a mi mujer o a mis hijos.

Carlie era tranquila y simpática, le encanta que la carguen. Jace es mucho mas serio que Daniel, no le gusta que lo toquen mucho o se pone furioso, además, no le gusta jugar, y solo permite que lo cargue Jasper por unos pocos minutos.

A diferencia del embarazo de Isabella, los bebés crecen el triple de rápido que cuando estuvieron en el vientre, eso les da una apariencia de unos bebés de un mes y medio de nacidos. Solo tengo la esperanza de que el crecimiento acelerado se detenga en algún momento, ya que son mitad vampiro. Aro me aseguró que tendrán que dejar de crecer en algún momento, él y yo compartimos descubrimientos, pero con la condición de que cuando Isabella ya no fuera una neófita y pudiera controlarse en público, visitáramos su castillo, él está bastante intrigado con mis hijos.

ooOoo

Es el segundo día de la transformación de Isabella, y aún sigue si moverse para nada, pero sus cambios físicos son bastante notables, como que su cabello se oscureció y su piel se aclaró hasta adoptar un tono como la de la mía; sus labios mas llenos y rosados, sus pestañas mas largas y oscuras, además, efectivamente sus curvas son mas prominentes y sus senos mas redondos y grandes. Todas la heridas hechas anteriormente, desaparecieron, incluyendo la mordedura de media luna que James le hizo en el estudio de ballet y la de Peter a un lado del cuello.

Jasper y yo estábamos ansiosos por que despertara, no solo para que viera que nuestros bebés sobrevivieron, también para poder cogerla como se debe, al estilo vampiro. Usualmente los compañeros vampiros se aparean y marcan de una forma bastante peculiar, mordiendo sus cuellos u hombros repetidamente, de manera que cada uno logre hacer el intercambio de veneno, de esta manera, los demás vampiros sabrán que esta vampira o vampiro, tiene un compañero mediante su olor.

Yo espero marcar un centenar de veces a Isabella para que todos sepan que ella me pertenece, y no solo a mi, si no también a Jasper. No se cual será la reacción de Isabella al saber que Peter casi la deja sin vida sin ninguna explicación, y que a parte, el cobarde huyó de todos nosotros sin enfrentar la situación cara a car, nosotros pudimos resolver esto, y si nos ponemos a pensar, tampoco era su culpa por otro lado, él no había cazado en mas de dos semanas, pudo perder el control fácilmente, al igual que yo. Aunque me duela admitirlo, la sangre de Isabella es la sangre mas tentadora y exquisita que he olido en mis trecientos años de existencia, y lo supe desde el momento en el que la vi en la sala de emergencias. Pero todo esto no le quita importancia al asunto, mi instinto dice que debo proteger a mi compañera de peligros.

''¡Carlisle, ayúdame con Daniel y Carlie!'' Estuve fuera de mis pensamientos por las palabras de Jasper que provenía de la puerta de mi oficina. Inmediatamente dejé de acariciar a Isabella y tomé a Daniel en mis brazos, arrullándolo para que se durmiera y por fin le diera un respiro a Jasper.

''No sabes definitivamente como cuidar a un bebé, Jasper.'' Lo reproché. Era obvio que nadie era el mejor padre, pero Jasper rebasaba esos límites. Siempre terminaba haciendo un desastre a la hora de preparar un simple biberón con sangre para Carlie, Daniel o Jace.

''Carlisle, hago lo me mejor que puedo. Nunca pensé que sería padre, y ahora tengo a tres pequeños bebés a los que alimentar, cuidar y vestir.''

''No seas dramático. Rose siempre te ayuda.'' Él resopló ante mi comentario, y continuó meciendo a Carlie en sus brazos mientras intentaba hacer que dejara de llorar.

''Dame a Carlie. Encargate de Daniel, ya está dormido, solo acuestalo en su cuna''

''De acuerdo. Toma.'' Me entregó a Carlie, y esta enseguida dejó de llorar.

''¿Estás seguro de que no será mucho trabajo acostar a Daniel en su cuna?'' Le pregunté sarcásticamente. Para Jasper eran un poco complicadas las cosas con su nuevos hijos, y a parte, aún está extremadamente molesto por lo de Peter.

''Cállate...'' Y con eso último, se retiró a la habitación extra que Rose había decorado para Daniel y Jace.

ooOoo

Peter P.O.V.

Estoy camino a 'casa', aún no sé si puedo seguir llamando a ese lugar hogar, después de todo el incidente no puedo afirmar muy bien este término de hogar.

Corrí todo el camino siguiendo el olor que dejé. En total, corrí durante unas seis horas, más los dos días que pasé tratando de averiguar en donde mierda me encontraba, además del tiempo que me tomó alimentarme en una zona donde encontrara alimento decente, sin mencionar que con lo sediento que estaba encontrar mas de dos humanos fue extremadamente difícil. Después de divagar bastante en mis pensamientos y reflexiones, me decidí por buscar un lugar por donde saber en que lugar me encontraba, busqué por un buen tiempo hasta dar con pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Texas, donde robé ropa para mi, ya que dejé mi bolso en mi habitación a la hora e huir, no traje conmigo nada de dinero ni identificaciones. Tal vez le pague luego.

ooOoo

Jasper P.O.V.

Definitivamente yo no nací para ser padre. Desde que los bebés nacieron, he estado mas ocupado que nunca, alimentándolos, cuidando de que no les pase nada malo, vistiéndolos y bañándolos, son muy desordenados, y me refiero nada mas a Daniel y Carlie, por otro lado, Jace es mas pasivo, serio y tranquilo a diferencia de sus hermanos. No es que no disfrute, pero es que el trabajo no es nada sencillo para mi, aún así son lo mejor que me ha sucedido en mi no vida.

Mi compañera, Isabella Whitlock llevaba en su vientre a pequeñas criaturitas, parte de nosotros. Carlisle, Peter y yo ayudamos a concebir a nuestros hijos.

Carlisle está vigilando a Isabella en su oficina, mientras Emmett que llegó hace un rato de perseguir a Peter es está ayudando a tratar de mantener a Daniel tranquilo. Gracias al cielo Rose está con nosotros, porque si no, todo fuera un desastre en esta casa.

Jace es idéntico a mi, tanto en la actitud como en lo físico. Carlie es mas simpática y alegre, y Daniel el mas desordenado y ruidoso. A Carlie y Daniel le encantan que los carguemos y juguemos con ellos, pero a Jace no, él disfruta mas de dormir o simplemente quedarse quieto en mis brazos por unos cuantos segundos, antes de empezar a llorar para que lo coloque en su cuna, en pocas palabras, un mini yo.

Todo esto es un gran desafío, uno de los cuales no sé si Peter estará aquí para presenciar. Él solo huyó en vez de confrontar el problema como se supone hombre que es, pero su peor castigo será no esta aquí a la hora de saber que sus hijos siguen con vida, no gracias a él, y que su compañera también sigue aquí.

Se perderá de saber que uno de nuestros bebés es idéntico a él, y también se perderá de tener la oportunidad de que alguno de ellos le diga 'papá'. Pero no quiero seguir amargándome, solo quiero disfrutar el tiempo que paso junto a ellos.

ooOoo

Me encontraba sentado en una silla junto a Isabella y Carlisle, meciendo a Daniel en mis brazos para que duerma y no moleste mas a Emm y Rose, los pobres también están agotados mentalmente, tener que lidiar con ellos no es fácil, el especial si son tres bebés con super fuerza de recién nacido, mas rápidos que nosotros y que constantemente tienen hambre, de todas maneras ellos eran mitad vampiro y mitad humano, pero Carlie era la que tenía mas parte humana en su sistema, Daniel era solo mitad vampiro y humano, todo justo, pero Jace era mas parte vampiro que humano.

El corazón de Isabella está acelerando cada vez mas y mas, y ya pronto faltará poco para poder ver nuestra compañera convertida en una diosa. Ella por fin podrá ver a sus hijos que estuvo esperando con tanto anhelo.

Puedo sentir a Daniel y Carlie removerse inquietos en nuestros brazos, señal para saber que nuestra Isabella está a punto de despertar de todo su sufrimiento, ellos están fascinados por ver a su mamá, y yo tampoco puedo esperar.

''¿Lo oyes?'' Preguntó Carlisle esperanzado.

''Si, puedo oírlo.'' Carlie y Daniel sueltan unas pequeñas risas y comienza a saltar en nuestros regazos.

''Tranquilos, ya podrán ver a su mamá, ella es igual de hermosa que ustedes.'' Dice Carlisle mientras acaricia la mejilla de Carlie.

''¿Donde está Jace?''

''Durmiendo. Sabes que a el no le gusta mucho que lo toquen.'' Era cierto.

''Verdad. Oye, ¿Donde están Rose y Emm? Pensé que querían ver despertar a Isabella.''

''No, ellos decidieron darnos un tiempo a solas con Isabella y nuestros hijos. Estoy demasiado emocionado por ver a Isabella.'' Antes de entrar en la oficina de Carlisle, Rose y Emm dijeron que volvían mañana por la noche para poder darnos tiempo suficiente de estar con Isabella, y poder compartir en familia. Claro, traté de explicarles que ellos también eran familia, pero insistieron y yo no me opuse.

Pasaron los siguientes veinte minutos y Carlie estaba dormida en brazos de Carlisle al igual que Daniel en los míos. Todos estamos esperando el momento final en donde Isabella abriera sus hermoso ojos rubíes.

Su corazón se acelera a un ritmo sobrehumano, sus pequeños dedos hacen esfuerzo de movimiento, sus párpados tiemblan y por último, su cuerpo se arquea de una manera nada saludable y exagerada.

Todo queda en silencio...

''¿Isabella, gatita me oyes?'' Pregunto.

No hay respuesta de ningún tipo.

''Bebé, despierta por favor. Tus hijos te están esperando.'' Murmuré.

No se podía oír nada en absoluto.

De repente, el sonido de Jace en la planta baja llorando nos sacó de nuestro trance, tal vez tenía hambre, pero debíamos vigilar a Isabella.

''Vé por él. Yo estaré con Carlie y Daniel aquí vigilando a Isabella.'' Yo asentí ante su comando y caminé a velocidad normal hasta la puerta de la oficina de Carlisle, pero antes de poder llegar a tocar la perilla, se oyó una hermosa voz que tan solo de escucharla me puse duro al instante. Ella estaba ahí levantada, usando un vestido ajustado color rojo sangre que combinaba con su color de ojos, el vestido lo eligió Rose, y se lo agradezco, su cabello mas largo y espeso, su curvas mucho mejores, sus pechos ahora eran mas redondos y grandes, pero su rostro era lo que mas me colmó, era angelical, pero sabía que eso no duraría mucho tiempo. Lo único que podía pensar era... _maldición, quiero besarla._

''Mi bebé...'' Era Isabella.

Ella estaba mirando directamente hacia la puerta por donde me proponía a salir, no a mí, ni a Carlisle.

''Está llorando...'' Agregó.

Y con eso, salió disparada a una velocidad con la cual no logré ver en que momento salió de la puerta.

Estaba alterado, ella accidentalmente podría hacerle daño a Jace, algo que jamás me perdonaría. Fue una torpeza de nuestra parte pensar que no les haría nada por ser sus hijos, porque de todas formas sangre corre por sus venas, y ella es una neófita de menos de unos segundos de nacida. No pude reaccionar sino después de que pasaron dos segundos, y Carlisle me gritó...

''¡Búscala!'' Le hice caso.

Corrí por las escaleras siguiéndola hasta la habitación de Jace y Daniel. La puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, cosa que era totalmente inútil para un vampiro como yo, era solo madera. Derribé la puerta con facilidad y sin ningún esfuerzo para ver la escena delante de mi, me quedé atónito.

''Hola, Jazz.''

Mi Isabella estaba de pie en medio de la habitación sosteniendo a Jace mientras lo mecía suavemente. Jace no reaccionaba ante ella como lo hacía con nosotros, solo se acurrucaba mas en sus brazos y bostezaba. Era impresionante, podía mantener a Jace tranquilo en sus brazos, cosa que ninguno de nosotros fue capaz de lograr en el tiempo que ha transcurrido. Él normalmente si Rose, Emm o Carlisle lo tomaba en brazos, se ponía histérico para que lo dejaran en paz.

''Hola, gatita.'' Le respondí.

ooOoo

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, disfruté bastante escribiéndolo. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, gracias a ustedes soy cada vez mejor escritora cada día, pero también estoy buscando a un lector beta que me ayude con cualquier pequeño detalle, y si saben de un lector beta o alguno de ustedes son lector beta interesados en mi historia, pueden enviarme un mensaje privado con información.

Besos y abrazos a todas mis seguidoras.

Nos leemos la próxima semana con el siguiente capitulo de Tormenta escarlata.


	14. Capitulo 14 Sufriendo en silencio

Falta tan poco para que esta historia termine... :(

También quería aprovechar para desearle feliz cumpleaños a una de mis seguidoras en esta historia aunque haya pasado varios días, siempre cumplo; Raquel BM... felicitaciones! :D (Perdón por la tardanza del capitulo)

ooOoo

Ángeles, capitulo 14: Sufriendo en silencio

ooOoo

Isabella POV

Arde...

Fuego...

Se quema.

Era lo único que pensaba en este momento, claro, a parte de mi bebé. Mi adorado bebé, probablemente muerto, al igual que yo. ¿Acaso ni siquiera en mi lecho de muerte podría dejar de experimentar dolor?

Ya era demasiado fuerte mi dolor en mi alma como para saber que nunca mas volvería a ver a mis compañeros, y tampoco al resultado de todo nuestro amor. Probablemente nunca vería sus ojos o su cabello, siempre pensaba y tenía las esperanzas de que fueran del mismo color de sus padres.

Nunca tendría la dicha y felicidad de verlo o verla sonreír o jugar en la parte trasera de la casa con alguno de sus papás, porque todo se arruinó.

¿Yo qué hice? ¿Acaso fui tan mala con los demás en la vida? Yo nunca me consideré una maliciosa. A mi fue que me abandonaron en el medio del bosque justamente por mi ex novio el cual creía que me amaba, toda mi vida siempre fue un desastre, mi familia no era muy apegada conmigo, nunca tuve a alguien a quién llamar mamá de verdad, jamás tuve amigos verdaderos, y sobretodo, cuando llega ese momento de felicidad en tu vida con aquellas personas que crees amar para toda la vida, una de ellas te traiciona, ¿Y qué hace? Solo te mira y te deja morir lenta y dolorosamente.

Peter ¿Qué te hice? Solo traté de darte felicidad al máximo, solo traté de hacerte tener la mejor experiencia de toda tu existencia... un hijo... una pequeña parte de ti quería darte yo, pero como siempre, nunca sabes quién te apuñalará por la espalda en el momento menos indicado.

Yo estaba tan feliz de tener un hijo o hija, nunca pensé en eso, ni siquiera lo quería, pero cuando supe que era posible, y que ya estaba dentro de mi, inmediatamente me encariñé de ese pequeño ser vivo que vivía en mi vientre. Siempre se movía cada vez que escuchaba las voces de sus padres o incluso la mía. Era bastante emocionante sentirlo feliz a la hora de la comida.

Pero esos eran buenos recuerdo, recuerdos que nunca podré vivir de nuevo. Y la peor parte de todo esto, es que si estoy muriendo o en caso de que ya esté muerta, nunca volveré a ver a mis ángeles.

ooOoo

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que estoy así, no puedo hacer nada, solo esperar a que esto acabe para morir de una vez por todas, pero como desearía que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido de manera tan horrible.

Siento mi piel el llamas, cada centímetro de mi anatomía está envuelta en el fuego mas feroz y voraz que jamás hayan existido. Siento que ardo desde adentro, pero también siento pequeños roces en mi cuerpo que de vez en cuando me ayudan a calmarme un poco, me siento en pánico, no sé de que se trata.

A veces escucho pequeños susurros, pero luego desaparecen y seguía el dolor. En más de una ocasión escuché una frase que sabía muy bien de quien era... Carlisle, como yo solía llamarlo, mi bebé o cariño, al igual que a Peter...

Escuché la voz de Carlisle diciendo, _''Resiste, bebé. Solo faltan dos días, después, podremos ser nosotros tres nada mas, junto a nuestros angelitos''_

Varias cosas de las que me decía me confundía, pues no sabía si eran una alucinación, o de verdad escuchaba como me hablaba, pero mis pensamientos no se centraban mucho en eso, porque luego sentía de nuevo ese fuerte ardor en mi cuerpo que bloqueaba cualquier pensamiento racional respecto a lo que escuchaba decir a Carlisle.

Luego sentía que alguien acariciaba mi brazo, o de vez en cuando susurraba palabras que recordaba perfectamente de Jasper o Carlisle... ¡Oh, Dios! Los extraño tanto... desearía poder salir de este tonto sueño tortuoso para poder abrazarlos y besarlos, quisiera que me consolaran de la manera en la que solo ellos saben hacerlo, de la manera en la cual es tan buena que me hacen olvidar hasta mi propio nombre. Lo daría todo por una noche mas con ellos.

ooOoo

Ya no me importaba si vivía o moría, si alguno de mis compañeros no valía la pena existir. Me sentía muy deprimida, y de vez en cuando sentía una oleada de felicidad que me rodea, pero luego se esfuma... solo hay alguien que es capaz de hacer una cosa como es... es Jasper, él siempre se preocupaba por mi cuando estaba triste o desanimada.

Yo sabía que necesitaría más que los poderes de Jasper para poder quitarme la depresión que tengo. Cada vez que pienso en ellos, la imagen de un bebé recién nacido con lindos hoyuelos en su carita y una linda cabellera rubia se me viene a la mente, desearía poder llorar para sacar todo esto que tengo dentro. Cuando estaba con el pequeño en mi vientre, siempre esperé y anhelé que se parecieran a sus padres.

Una nueva oleada de dolor atravesó mi pecho y me des concentró de mi imagen mental de mi bebé creciendo. Había altas y bajas en esta situación, a veces podía estar en paz y otras veces podía estar ardiendo y lamentándome con todas las sobrecargas de dolor y remordimiento.

No podía evitar pensar en que había ocurrido con Peter. ¿Él huyó? ¿Se quedó? Es estresante tener que pensar demasiado en este momento, en especial cuando sientes como tu piel se incendia, como si alguien malicioso te hubiera arrojado a un incendio y te hubiera dejado allí para morir sola, sin pena y sin gloria. A este punto mi cuerpo ya debe estar convertido en cenizas, no estaba segura del todo.

Si yo estaba en el infierno, entonces ¿Por qué escuchaba murmullos extraños, y sentía caricias? Estaba muy estresada, si no era por el dolor, y mi petrificación, en este mismo momento estuviera gritando de dolor y de rabia ante todo esto que me está sucediendo. Después de la tristeza solo queda el odio o desprecio hacia la persona causante de tus sentimientos, a veces ambos.

ooOoo

¿Años? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? No lo sabía del todo, la quema me impedía pensar algo racionalmente o moverme si quiera un poco, me encontraba totalmente paralizada de pies a cabeza, ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Solo sé que esto debe terminar en algún momento. Continúo escuchando murmullos y a veces risas y desorden. No sé de donde provienen porque no sé ni siquiera en donde me encuentro. Solo sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo para mi y aún no me puedo mover, solo sentir el dolor.

ooOoo

Algo fuera de lo normal estaba ocurriendo. Mi corazón se aceleraba poco a poco. Los latidos eran inmensos, casi podía sentir como se me salía del pecho tipo caricatura, solo que esto no era un dibujitos animados y nada gracioso ocurría en esta situación, porque el calor se acumulaba en el pecho, más específico mi corazón. Lo podía sentir arder como todas las llamas esparcidas por mi cuerpo se centraban unicamente en mi corazón.

Mi cuerpo se arqueó de manera intensa, para poder dar fin a la sensación de quemadura en mi sistema, seguido de la desaparición de mis latidos erráticos en mi pecho, dejando solo un extraño hormigueo dentro de mi.

Todo quedó en silencio. ¿Estaba finalmente muerta?

Pude escuchar todo mucho mejor, sentir y oler de una manera diferente. Sentí varias presencias en el lugar donde me encontraba, pero no sentía nada como una amenaza, era mas una sensación de seguridad, no algo malo. Mi concentración se perdió debido a un llanto que provenía de un lugar no tan lejos de este, era como si su llanto y tristeza me estuvieran llamando para consolarlo, enseguida una oleada de esas misma emociones recorrió mi en cuerpo. Debía hacer que la tristeza se detuviera de algún modo; debí detenerlo.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo con ese sentimiento que me llamaba, unas hermosas palabras las cuales pensé jamás en mi vida volver oír sonaron en el lugar donde me encontraba.

''¿Isabella, gatita me oyes?'' Dijo ¿Jasper? ¿Mi Jazz? ¿Él estaba conmigo? Tal vez él era el que me estaba acariciando... pero ¿Donde está Carlisle? Si Jazz está aquí probablemente Carlisle también. Quería levantarme de donde sea que estuviera, y correr para abrazarlo, besarlo y hacer el amor con él todo el día... lo extrañaba descomunalmente y de manera tan exagerada que me rogaría por un soplo de aire. El amor me invadió por completo.

''Bebé, despierta por favor. Tus hijos te está esperando.'' Volvió a murmurar Jazz, o eso cría yo ya que la voz era demasiado parecida y singular, pero esto no estaba del todo bien ¿Mis hijos? ¿Que quiere decir con eso? ¿Ellos están vivos? ¡¿Ellos?! Eso significa que están vivos... o tal vez mi mente me esta jugando una broma de nuevo, aunque por otra parte, si de verdad habían sobrevivido, ¿Por que eran, 'Tus hijos'? Carlisle dijo que era solo uno no dos ni tres o cuatro, de verdad estoy tan confundida...

Por mas que quería y anhelaba saltarle encima y comérmelo a besos, seguía sin poder moverme o emitir algún sonido que diera indicios de que estaba despierta. Estaba desesperándome, no sabía que hacer o como actuar.

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos por otro sonido de lamento y dolor que procedía del mismo lugar que antes, pero no pude hacer nada, pues me distraje con la melodiosa voz de el supuesto Jasper. Mis parpados temblaron un poco al igual que las puntas de mis dedos, pero aún no recuperaba el control total de mis extremidades. Seguía el sonido de alguien llorando, pero era como una persona pequeño por el tipo de sonido de sus sollozos, alguien casi como si fuera un bebé. Enseguida mi mente vagó hacia los últimos pensamientos que tuve con mi bebé. Como pude, evité todo eso a toda costa, no quería darme falsas esperanzas.

''Voy por él. Yo estaré con Carlie y Daniel aquí vigilando a Isabella.'' Enseguida me puse alerta, ¿Querían hacerle daño? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Cómo mierda me muevo? Debía calmarlo YO misma. Él está vivo de verdad, lo único que importa es mi bebé.

Con un gran esfuerzo y control de mi misma, abrí los ojos a un mundo totalmente desconocido para mi. Los colores eran tan vivos y alucinantes, que casi parecía que me hubiera drogado con la hierba mas fuerte de todas. Todo era mas nítido y realista comparado a como le veía antes, podía percibir cada pequeño detalle de la alfombra, la pared e incluso la lampara colgante la cual tenía una pequeña telaraña; ya entendía donde estaba, me encontraba en la oficina de Carlisle, pero, ¿Por qué?

El sonido que venía de afuera era encantador, podía escuchar algunos autos que pasaban frente a la casa pero solo dos, ya que estábamos en una zona muy aislada de San Antonio y casi nadie estaba por estos lugares, pero lo que de verdad me impresionaba era que se escuchaba un pequeño latido tranquilo y a la vez alegre. Los olores eran mas claros en incluso cambiados; podía distinguir la canela y miel de algún lugar, además de otro aroma a lluvia y bosque que tanto me hacía sentir tranquila. Solo dos personas huelen de esa manera... Jasper y Carlisle, sus olores eran encantadores, pero también estaban presentes otros dos olores muy parecidos a los de Carlisle y Peter, el olor a canela con miel y otro toque a manzanas, y también el aroma de la menta y flores estaban presentes.

De nuevo escuché a un bebé llorando, no sabía muy bien de donde, pero al mismo tiempo lo sabía, era algo así como instinto propio.

''Mi bebé...'' Murmuré sin mi propio consentimiento. ¿De donde salió eso? En cuanto esas palabras salieron de mi boca, lloraba incluso mas fuerte que antes de haber hablado. Escucharlo sollozar me partía el corazón.

''Está llorando...''

No me di tiempo de examinar mucho mas mi ambiente, solo corrí hasta el lugar de donde venía el llanto de dolor o sufrimiento; sea cual se, lo calmaría. Me sorprendió lo rápida que era, en menos de dos segundos llegué a la parte de abajo de la casa; resulta que todo este tiempo estuve en casa, creo que tendría que pedirles explicaciones a Carlisle o Jasper, no entiendo nada. ¿Me transformaron? ¿O esto es una ilusión?

Llegué al lugar de donde procedía el llanto, era habitación y mi único obstáculo era un insípida puerta de madera. La abrí con cuidado, entré y azoté la puerta contra el marco, estaba segura de que casi se rompe en mil pedazos, ok, ahora un poco mas confundida. ¿Qué me está ocurriendo? No importa, ya tendré tiempo de resolver mis propias dudas.

De repente, el llanto fue cesando de poco a poco hasta dejarse escuchar solo pequeños sollozos, cuando me acerque al lugar de donde venía, era una pequeña cuna con detalles de niño y junto a ella, se encontraba otra exactamente igual que esta. Dentro de la primera cuna, estaba el bebé mas lindo y precioso que he visto nunca; cabello color miel con ojos grises y grandes, totalmente adorable, mas unas hermosas pestañas oscuras; sus facciones eran totalmente hermosas y espléndidas, era completamente e irrevocablemente perfecto, la cosa mas linda del mundo.

Con mucho cuidado de no hacerle ningún tipo de daño, sentía que si hacía un movimiento demasiado brusco lo lastimaría, como si fuera de cristal. Lo tomé en mis brazos con cautela, su piel era suave como la seda, y blanca como la nieve. Noté que su corazón no latía para nada, al igual que su piel era fría, como un vampiro, pero eso es imposible.

En el momento en el que estaba en mis brazos, lo mecí con cariño y dedicación, teniendo la intención de hacerlo bien. Sentí una ola de cariño, amor y aprecio, algo así como cuando Jasper intenta hacerme sentir feliz en los momentos en los cuales me deprimo; fue fantástico.

Él bebé ya estaba totalmente tranquilo y quieto, y yo solo sentía como su amor y plenitud me dominaba. No pasaron mas de dos o tres segundos cuando la puerta cayó al suelo de un solo golpe, y sin embargo, el estruendo no despertó ni pizca a el bebé.

En la entrada, luciendo mucho mejor de lo que recordaba, estaba mi Jasper. Su mirada era de completa sorpresa al verme con el bebé en brazos y acurrucado. Mi reacción fue casi igual a la mía, lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme petrificada a volverlo a ver, cuando mis esperanzas de reunirnos de nuevo eran completamente nulas. ¡NO SABÍA CUANTO LO EXTRAÑABA!

''Hola, Jazz.'' Dije pacíficamente meciendo aún al bebé en mis brazos. Él me regalo la sonrisa mas brillante que haya visto, pero se quedó en su lugar.

''Hola, gatita.'' Me respondió cariñosamente Jasper.

Aún tenía varias dudas por responder, como ¿Por qué no estoy muerta? ¿Acaso soy un vampiro? ¿Quién me transformó? ¿Cómo sobrevivió el bebé? Porque, este es mi bebé ¿Cierto? Tenga tantas cosas que aclarar, no sé ni siquiera como sucedió todo, lo único que recuero es...

Estar haciendo el amor con Peter... Peter, dije su voz con anhelo y doración, pero luego seguí recordando lo que había ocurrido.

Llegamos juntos al orgasmo...

Él me besó...

Yo también...

Nos abrazamos...

Y me mordió. Luego, el dolor.

¿Yo que le hice a Peter? Si algo cambié drásticamente, fue darle los mejores meses de su vida, o eso pensaba yo.

ooOoo

Disculpen que me haya tardado tanto con este capitulo, estaba demasiado ocupada, por eso no actualicé nada. Ahora tengo mas tiempo para escribir, ya terminé este semestre.

Nos leemos en mínimo, cinco o cuatro días.


	15. Capitulo 15 Casi perfecto

Hola de nuevo, les traigo el nuevo capitulo de Ángeles, espero que disfruten mucho de este, no se desesperan, muy pronto podrán leer sobre el encuentro de Isabella con Peter.

**Este será un mini capitulo.**

ooOoo

Ángeles, capitulo 15: Casi perfecto.

ooOoo

Jasper P.O.V.

Pena.

Tristeza.

Alegría.

Amor.

Dolor...

Esas eran las emociones que transmitía Isabella. Aunque estaba feliz de ver a uno de sus hijos y a Carlisle y a mi, un aura de dolor y desolación transmitía, lo cual debe significar que recuerda los últimos acontecimientos de su vida humana. Recuerda a Peter.

Era verdad que los sentimientos de Isabella reflejaban dolor y tristeza, pero mucho mas fuertes eran las oleadas de cariño y amor que provenían de Jace y ella. No pensé que fuera tan fácil hacerlo dormir tan solo en unos cuantos segundos, en especial con una Isabella descontrolada y de seguro sedienta. Ella mantenía la calma y seguridad en sí misma solo para poder calmar a su hijo, era una de las cosas que mas me fascinaba de ella, era especial.

''Gatita, ¿Estás bien?'' Le pregunté mientras me acercaba solo unos cuantos pasos. Ella se encontraba en el centro de la habitación meciendo a Jace en una manta blanca que tomó de su cuna. Y él dormía placenteramente en sus brazos acurrucado como si fuera el espacio mas cómodo de todos.

''¡Jazz! ¡Oh, Dios, te extrañé tanto!'' Un segundo estaba, y al otro me abrazaba fuertemente aún con Jace en brazos.

''Gatita, te cuidado con Jace.'' Le advertí. Isabella tomó dos pasos hacia atrás y me miró con ternura.

''¿Jace? ¿Así se llama?''

''Por supuesto, así quisiste que se llamara si resultaba ser mío, ¿Recuerdas?'' Su rostro se iluminó de emoción y alegría al saber la razón de su nombre. ''Además, tienes que conocer a otras dos personas que te esperan desde hace unos días.'' Le dije mientras la guiaba fuera de la habitación de Daniel y Jace rumbo a la sala de estar. Nos sentamos en un sofá que quedaba junto a un ventanal, lo cual permitía que la luz solar del atardecer diera en su rostro y partes de su cuerpo que el vestido no podía cubrir.

''¿Puedo besarte, gatita?'' Le pregunté un poco nervioso por que me respondiera de forma negativa.

Ella no respondió ni dio signos de aceptar mi propuesta, así que yo mismo me acerqué a ella con intenciones de besarla, ya quería probar esos deliciosos labios que tanto me hacían perder la cabeza. Antes de poder tocar sus labios, se apartó abruptamente de mi. Traté de buscarla al rededor de la sala, pero no había rastro.

''¡Isabella!'' La llamé, pero no contestó.

Seguí su olor subiendo las escaleras cuidadosamente, lo menos que quería ocasionar era que Isabella se asustara y saliera corriendo todavía con Jace o alguno delos otros bebés en brazos. Algo me preocupaba, aparte de subir las escaleras, no podía captar su olor por ninguna otra parte de la casa ¿Se fue? Creo que la asuste. Debí haber esperado, después de lo que pasó con Peter, ella debe estar aterrada por cualquier incitación muy brusca.

Llegué a la oficina de Carlisle, pero por desgracia, ella no se encontraba con Carlisle allí, lo peor de todo es que ese er el lugar donde el rastro terminaba. Solo estaba él con Carlie y Daniel en el suelo mientras los dos bebés jugaban con el cabello de Carlisle y trepaban por sus hombros.

''¿Ya puedo ir a ver a Isabella?'' Me preguntó ansioso. Acordamos que él se quedaría en su oficina con Carlie y Daniel mientras me ocupaba de Isabella, cuando el ambiente se estabilizara, él podría salir con los bebés a ver a Isabella para presentarles a sus hijos.

''No, de hecho, creo que tenemos un problema.''

''¿Qué clase de problema?'' Carlisle se bajó a Carlie del hombro y a Daniel de su cuello, los dejó en el suelo y ellos solo gatearon hasta donde yo me encontraba.

''Creo que Isabella... desapareció.''

''¡¿Que?!'' Exclamó Carlisle. Rápidamente se levantó del suelo y a velocidad vampiro estuvo en frente de mi. ''¿Cómo que la perdiste? ¿A donde se fue?''

''¡Cálmate! No sé a donde fue, pero tiene a Jace, eso no es bueno''

''¿Cómo dejaste que se llevara a Jace?''

''Te digo que no lo sé. Ella solo lo tenía en brazos cuando bajamos a la sala, le pregunté si podía darle un beso, ella no respondió, yo me acerqué y al parece se asustó. Se llevó con ella a Jace.'' Le dije rápidamente levantando las manos en forma de rendición.

''¿Ahora qué?'' Preguntó Carlisle.

''Bueno, creo que es obvio que debemos buscar a Isabella, ¿No crees?'' Le dije con un tono de sarcasmo en mi voz. Él me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y asintió.

Estábamos a punto de salir, cuando nos dimos cuenta en un pequeño detalle.

''Carlisle, creo que algo se nos olvida.''

''¿Qué?'' Preguntó antes de cerrar la puerta tras nosotros.

''Sí Rose y Emm están fuera, ¿Quién cuidará a Carlie y Daniel?''

Esta declaración le cayó a Carlisle como un balde de agua fría en la cara.

''¿Qué tanto pueden hacer dos niños solos? Además no es que fueran a destruir la casa.'' Algo en las palabras de Carlisle me sonaba incierto, y en el fondo, sabía perfectamente que ellos dos eran suficientemente capaces de destruir un pueblo completo si se lo proponían. Pero no podíamos hacer nada, teníamos que buscar a Isabella.

''De acuerdo, pero rápido, sino estoy seguro que este par harán harán lo inimaginable.'' Le dije.

Tomamos a los bebés y a cada uno los dejamos en sus cuartos. Coloqué a Carlie en su cuna y le di un beso en la frente.

''¿Vas a portarte bien, cariño? Tus papás van a buscar a mamá, así que portate bien.'' Ella solo dio un pequeño salto y soltó una adorable risa que sonaba como campanillas al viento. Tomé eso como un 'si' y me fui con Carlisle que acababa de dejar a Daniel en el suelo de su habitación con diversos juguetes.

''Manos a la obra, tenemos que encontrar a Isabella.''

Y así comenzamos nuestra búsqueda. Lo que mas me preocupaba era Jace. Isabella se lo llevó cuando salió de la casa, temo que algo malo pudo haberle sucedido.

ooOoo

''¡No lo puedo creer!'' Gritó Carlisle al cabo de ya estar dos horas fuera de casa en busca de Isabella, y no encontrar ni siquiera su olor o algún rastro. Lo peor de todo, es que tampoco captábamos el aroma de Jace.

''Carlisle, debemos volver a casa. Recuerda que dejamos a los niños solos, algo malo podría pasarles.''

''Tienes razón, volvamos''

ooOoo

Isabella P.O.V.

Sabía que no debía, pero mi instinto me decía que corriera. Aunque supiera que Jasper era mi compañero y nunca me haría daño, al instante me sentía amenazada por su cercanía repentina.

Me sentía de una manera poco descriptiva, me sentí presionada, no podía dejar que me hicieran daño a mi o ami bebé, porque eso era lo que era, mi bebé. Mi hijo, él hijo de Jasper, de Carlisle y sobre todo, de Peter.

A pesar de que me hizo daño como nuca, y casi me mata, no puedo dejar de pensar en que lo extraño demasiado, me siento insegura, como si una parte de mi gritara para que volviera, como si en el fondo de mi pecho me doliera con una magnitud que nunca antes había sentido jamás.

Mi mente lo llamaba, mi alma también, todo me decía que lo buscara, pero no sabía donde. Tal vez todo fue un mal entendido, yo lo amaba tanto, y él a mi de manera igual, me lo demostró en estos meses que hemos compartido, casi un año juntos. Quizá entró en pánico y decidió terminar con esto de una vez por todas, es decir, ser padre es una tarea bastante difícil, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Su hijo estaba dentro de mi, y le hizo daño.

Aún así, lo extraño y lo amo como a Carlisle y Jasper. Ahora me siento mal por haberme ido de ese modo de la casa, debí haber esperado y reaccionado de una manera diferente, nunca se puede huir de los problemas, es la peor solución. Ellos deben estar buscándome ahora mismo como locos, tal vez piensan que ya devoré un pueblo entero con Jace en brazos. Jace...

Es la cosa mas lindo que he visto jamás. Es la viva imagen de Jasper, son tan parecidos, su cabello, su carácter, sus emociones y su rostro. Todo de él grita a Jasper, y lo amo tanto. Después de pasar tanto tiempo pensando que mi hijo estaba muerto, verlo aquí conmigo y vivo, me hacía totalmente feliz. Por tanto tiempo estuve creyendo que estaba muerto, pero otra parte de mi decía que no era verdad, no podía dejarme convencerme de falsas esperanzas.

ooOoo

''Tranquilo, Jace. Estás a salvo conmigo, cariño.'' Jace soltó una pequeña risita y me miró con esos enormes orbes grises.

Jace no tenía latidos del corazón, su piel era fría al igual que la de un vampiro, y pude notar que era bastante fuerte. A pesar de ser un bebé, es bastante inteligente, sospecho que es un empático al igual que su papá, en ciertas ocasiones logro sentir una oleada de amor y ternura que me rodea y me deja paralizada, él es muy especial. Es el bebé mas tierno que he visto en mi vida. Es mayormente parte vampiro, las partes humanas son unicamente por parte de sus ojos humanos, que puede dormir y que está creciendo, pero de resto es todo vampiro.

Me encanta mi cambio, soy mas rápida, fuerte y ágil. Dejé de ser torpe hace años, pero ahora es otro nivel, sentía que podía hacer malabares con cualquier cosa y lograrlo a la perfección.

Lo que mas me parecía extraño y poco normal, es que la muy hablada sed de sangre de los recién nacidos, no me afectaba a mi, es decir, no sentía ese extraño ardor en l garganta de la que todos hablan, solo un leve cosquilleo que ni sentía. Tendría que consultar con Carlisle.

Me encontraba a unas varias millas de distancia de la casa, escondida en lo que parecía el medio del desierto, pero como ya estaba oscureciendo y nadie estaba en los al rededores, no tenía nada de que preocuparme.

Mecía suavemente a Jace en mis brazos mientras le tarareaba una linda canción de cuna para que durmiera, pero por mas que quisiera, él se mantenía despierto y se negaba a dormir en mis brazos con su manta sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

''De acuerdo, si no quieres dormir, no lo hagas.'' Le dije suavemente. Caminé un poco más y encontré unas rocas en las cuales me senté para tomar un descanso que no me serviría para nada, de todas formas hace tan solo unas horas descubrí que todo el dolor que experimentaba era la transformación.

Me quedé meditando un rato más sobre todo lo que han sido estas últimas ocho horas. Ya era de noche, debo volver a casa, Carlisle y Jasper ya deben estar arrancándose el cabello con las manos.

Me levanté de la roca en la que estaba sentada y miré a Jace, estaba por fin profundamente dormido y sin ningún revoloteo. Empecé a caminar suavemente a casa, y no había dado dos pasos, cuando escuché mi llamado.

''¿Isabella?'' Murmuró la persona que menos pensé encontrar.

''¿Peter?''

ooOoo

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, sé que es mu corto, pero estaré subiendo capítulos mas seguidos pero igual que este.

Para las que no lo saben, tengo una nueva historia llamada 'Ruby eyes' la cual pueden encontrar e mi perfil. Y además de eso, en esto momento administro una página muy buena donde suben Fanfics de diferentes géneros, se las recomiendo de verdad. Pueden buscarla en Facebook como 'Fanfics forever.'


	16. Capitulo 16 El reencuentro

Falta tan poco... :'(

Falta muy poco para que esta historia termine, pero por ahora, les presento el nuevo capitulo de Ángeles.

ooOoo

Ángeles, capitulo 16: El reencuentro

ooOoo

Isabella P.O.V.

''¿Peter?'' Pregunté mientras aún sostenía en brazos a Jace. Jace inmediatamente despertó y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

''Isabella... yo-'' Lo interrumpí. Yo lo amaba pero no sabía por qué querría lastimarme de tal forma hace tan solo unos cuantos día. Todo era perfecto, teníamos una vida esplendida y en camino a un hermoso bebé el que no sabía... ¿Que pudo fallar? Cierto, ya recuerdo... Peter.

''¿Qué haces aquí?'' Le pregunté.

''Yo, estaba camino a casa''

''¿Casa?''

''Si, quería verte...''

''¿Verme?'' Le pregunté sarcásticamente.

''Si... tú... eres un vampiro...''

''Lo sé'' Respondí castamente. Los dos estábamos como piedra, ninguno se movía o hacía nada mas que mirarnos fijamente. Para mi era como un shock.

''Cari-''

''Peter... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?'' Susurré mientras daba un paso atrás. Empecé a mecer a Jace en mis brazos con la intención de calmarlo. Quería poder perdonar a Peter, pero al mismo tiempo no podía... me lastimó demasiado.

''Isabella, déjame explicarte, por favor, cariño-''

''¡No me llames 'cariño'!'' Me alejé con Jace aún llorando en brazos.

''No fue mi intención. Te lo juro...''

''¿Debería creerte? ¿O acaso me vas a atacar de nuevo?'' Me encontraba muy molesta, después de todo este problema y casi muerte de sus hijos, además de mi sufrimiento al creer que estaba muerta junto con mis bebés, él cree que tiene derecho a venir a llamarme como su 'cariño' ¡No tiene derecho!

''Isabella, sé que no será fácil que me perdones. Pero te imploro, permite me volver a casa contigo, necesito hablar con los demás, todo es un enorme mal entendido, mi intención nunca fue querer deshacerme de ti, nunca lo haría ¡Te amo!'' Me suplicó. Aunque sus palabras sonaban sinceras, no las creía.

''Peter, hace unos días me encontraba en una cama agonizando de dolor, no sólo físicamente, sino psicológicamente. Estuve durante tres malditos días pensando que estaba muerta junto a mi bebé. Pensé que nunca los volvería a ver, ¡Jamás!'' Dio un pequeño brinco cuando grité la última palabra.

''Isabella, entiendo que estés dolida, de hecho, puedes torturarme todo lo que quieras, puedes golpearme, patearme e incluso arrastrarme por carbón ardiente. Sólo quiero que conversemos para resolver esto. Quiero ver a mi hijo, quiero verte a ti, quiero que vulvas a mi...'' Me conmoví un poco con sus palabras, pero aún quedaba mucho que hablar con él, debíamos resolver todo.

''Peter, sé que no querías hacerlo. Todos estos últimos meses fueron los mejores de mi vida, estuvimos juntos en todas las formas posibles, vivimos las experiencias mas alucinantes. Te permitiré que hables, pero rápido. Jace tiene hambre.'' Le dije.

''¿Jace?'' Me preguntó incrédulo.

''Si, así se llama. Es idéntico a Jasper, incluso su carácter.'' Él parecía un conmovido con mis palabras.

''¿Puedo verlo?'' Dudé un segundo... al final decidí que no.

''No, alejate de él.''

''Isabella-''

''¡Dije que no!'' Estaba comenzando a enojarme con Peter. Le di tiempo para que me explicara, aún no escucho una sola palabra.

''Si vas a hablar, hazlo ahora. Se te está acabando el tiempo.'' Le advertí. Mi enojo cada segundo crecía mas, y de verdad no me lo perdonaría si le hiciera daño a Jace.

''Primero debo verlo'' Se acercó mas a mi peligrosamente. Dio unos cinco pasos en mi dirección y la amenaza crecía.

''¡No!'' Retrocedí varios pasos. Peter se acercaba mas a mi con cada paso que daba aunque mis esfuerzos por alejarme eran inútiles.

''¡Tengo derecho! ¡Soy su padre!''

''¡No! ¡No lo eres!'' Le grité. No pude detener las palabras que salieron de mi boca, ya era demasiado tarde. Jace dejó de llorar y todo quedó en silencio. La mirada de Peter me desconsoló de manera profunda y me lastimó, debí haber medido mis palabras.

''Lo siento...''Fue lo último que dije antes de salir corriendo en dirección a casa.

ooOoo

Carlisle P.O.V.

''¡Carlie! ¡Daniel!'' Grite al cabo de estar durante unos cinco minutos tratando de atraparlos a los dos. Ambos aunque tuviera apenas unos cinco días de haber nacido, se ven como dos bebés de cinco o seis meses de edad. Lo que quiero decir es que ambos están aprendiendo a caminar, y hasta ahora lo han hecho muy bien, ecepto por la parte donde se emocionan mucho y corren por toda la casa destruyendo lo que encuentran a su paso.

''¡Jasper, atrápalos!'' Jasper los perseguí al rededor de la sala, pero cada vez que intentaba tomarlos, ambos se escurrían por otro sitio y hacían que Jasper terminara en el suelo.

Hace un rato que volvimos de la búsqueda de Isabella, y como ya saben, no tuvimos buenos resultados con eso. Tenemos la esperanza de que ella misma vuelva a casa, pero si no lo hace, tendremos que ir buscarla de nuevo. Sin mencionar el hecho de que tiene a Jace en brazos en el momento que escapó, no creo que ella lo descuide.

''¡Carlisle, ayúdame!'' Gritaba Jasper como loco. Nadie nunca dijo que ser padre sería fácil.

''¡Te tengo!'' Exclamé cuando por fin atrapé a Daniel. Él se reía de mi con su pequeña vocesita de campanillas al viento. Lo miré con una mirada de severidad, pero él sólo seguía riendo de mi intento por atraparlo.

''¿Ya tienes a Carlie, Jasper?'' Le pregunté con cierto humor en mi voz.

''¡Ya casi!'' Para Jasper era mas difícil el asunto de ser padre. Para él, un hombre que venía de las guerras de sur, convertirse en padre de tres pequeñas criaturas, es demasiado nuevo. En especial cuando no teníamos la menor idea de que un embarazo de una mujer humana con un hombre vampiro podría ser posible. Jasper siempre da lo mejor y ha tratado de esforzarse por cuidar bien de estos bebés.

''¡La tengo!'' Exclamó Jasper que tenía a Carlie en sus brazos después de tanto esfuerzo.

''Bien por ti.''

''Idiota...''

''Como sea.'' Le respondí secamente.

''¿Crees que los bebés tengan hambre?'' Me preguntó Jasper.

''Vamos a averiguarlo''

Nos dirigimos a la cocina donde guardábamos las bolsas de sangre para calentarlas y colocarlas en los biberones de los bebés. Usualmente Daniel bebe unas dos bolsas de sangre de un litro, y Carlie sólo una. Cuando entramos, las luces estaban apagadas, así que las encendimos, para darnos cuenta que era todo un maldito desastre, al igual que la sala ahora.

''Tendremos que limpiar mas tarde.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Eso es seguro.'' Concordé.

Me acerqué al refrigerador que teníamos a parte para la sangre que usábamos en caso de emergencia y saqué tres bolsas de sangre suficientemente grandes para ambos. Para Jasper y para mi saqué otras bolsas, nosotros no habíamos cazado en varios días y necesitábamos alimentarnos.

Por tandas las coloqué en el microondas, ya que no era suficientemente grande para todas las bolsas de sangre que necesitábamos para alimentarnos. También tomé dos biberones gigantescos de los gabinetes donde guardábamos todas las cosas para los bebés que tuvieran que ver con su alimentación.

Cuando sonó el BEP del microondas, las saqué de allí para colocar las otras

que correspondía. Cuando las siguientes os estuvieron listas, las coloqué todas en una bandeja. Vacié tres de esas bolsas en los biberones, pero aún sobraba bastante para unas próximas dos rondas de biberones con sangre. Las bolsas de Jasper y yo sólo las dejé en la bandeja, nosotros sólo mordíamos y drenábamos, como a un humano normal.

''Jasper, esta es de Carlie. Y esta es de Daniel.'' Él tomó los dos biberones de mis mis manos y sólo se los dio a cada uno, el resto ellos lo hicieron. Rosalie había comprado varias sillas para bebés porque decía que no se podía decidir, además no sabíamos el sexo del bebé, por lo que compró varias de niña y niño, justo ahora agradezco que no se haya decidido.

Ellos eran bastante inteligentes, razón por la cual tomaban solos sus alimentos. No necesitaban ayuda de nosotros para nada. Podían bajar las escaleras sin lastimarse y subirlas de vuelta. Lograban abrir puertas sin dificultad, y de verdad jamás creí tener que usa el seguro en la puerta, pero tendré que hacerlo cuando esté teniendo sexo con Isabella, sino queremos darles un espectáculo a los niños.

Lo peor de todo sería que tendríamos que ser un poco menos ruidosos de lo que acostumbramos a ser, por que una de las cualidades de Carlie, Daniel y Jace, es que tienen un sentido del oído casi igual de desarrollado que el de nosotros.

''Esta es tuya'' Le entregué la primera bolsa a Jasper, luego tomé la mía y comencé a alimentarme al igual que Jasper. Con cuidado de no salpicar nada, mordí la bolsa provocando que el líquido caliente, espeso y dulce corriera por mi garganta, haciendo que el incendio que se encontraba en esta, se apaciguara, no por completo, pero lo suficiente, necesitaría otras bolsas de sangre para saciar mi sed.

Jasper y había terminado con un total de seis bolsas de sangre de dos litros, y yo también. Los bebés ya habían bebido lo que les tocaba, y ahora por lo menos no estaban tan gruñones y no querrían destruir toda la casa. A Isabella le va a dar un ataque cuando vea esto.

''¿Listos?'' Preguntó Jasper cuando todos dejamos las cosas en el mesón de la cocina, o lo que quedaba de el, ahora esta todo destruido y no se entendía lo que era.

''Creo que si'' Respondió Jasper. Asentí a él y tomé a Daniel en mis brazos para poder ir a la sala de estar y llamar a Rose y Emm, teníamos que avisarles que Isabella se fue, pero aún tengo esperanzas de que vuelva por cuenta propia, ya no podíamos deja a los bebés en casa, porque cuando llegáramos lo único que encontraríamos serían los escombros de lo que solía ser una casa.

Nos encontrábamos bajando las escaleras de la casa (que también estaban destruidas) para buscar mi bolso que tenía mi teléfono dentro de el, así podríamos llamar a Rose y Emm para pedirles ayuda con los bebés mientras nosotros buscábamos a Isabella. Presentía que sería un poco difícil encontrarla, Texas es grande.

No sé como pudo eliminar tanto su olor como el de Jace, pero tal vez se deba a su don, cuando ella era humana, Edward no podía leer su mente, quizá sea un escudo. Entre los Vulturis Aro tiene una guardia personal, Renata, ella es un escudo que actúa mediante el tacto, pero sólo repele algunos dones, no todos. Renata sólo repele los dones que tiene que ver con emociones y manipulación mental.

Terminamos de llegar a la sala, pero que qué pasmado...

Me quedé de piedra cuando allí, en medio de la muy destruida sala, estaba Isabella reluciente, sin ninguna mancha de sangre o tierra, incluso mugre. Estaba cargando Jace en brazos que sólo nos observaba desde lejos con una mirada pacífica y sin emoción. Ella se veía salvaje y un poco agitada, pero lo que mas le favorecía, eran sus hermosos ojos rojo sangre que la hacían ver sexy, pero por ahora tendríamos que controlarnos. Ella había cambiado en todos los sentidos, sus pechos eran mas grandes, labios mas llenos, muchas curvas, su culo estaba igual o mejor, su rostro era mas angelical, pero sabía que no duraría por mucho tiempo cuando estuviéramos los tres solos en una cuarto a oscuras.

''¡Carlisle! ¡Jasper!'' Gritó Isabella en cuanto nos vio. Corrimos hacia ella aún con Carlie y Daniel en brazos.

''Cariño...'' Dijo Jasper cuando Isabella lo abrazó fuertemente.}

''Jazz, te he extrañado tanto. Perdón por huir de esa manera me, asusté demasiado'' Dijo Isabella. Jasper la consolaba a ella mientras acariciaba la espalda esparciendo pequeños patrones de círculos suaves. Isabella sollozaba silenciosamente sin lagrimas en los ojos ¿Por qué llora?

''Tranquilla, cariño. Entiendo que te asustaste, aunque nos diste un gran susto a Jasper y a mi. Pensamos que podrías haberte descontrolado, por eso intentamos buscarte, pero no te encontramos.'' Isabella se calmó un poco, y aproveché para acercarme un poco a ella, me moría por besar esos carnosos labios.

''Bebé, ¿Me recuerdas?'' Llamé la atención de mi Isabella, debía ser obvio que me recordaba, pero quería estar seguro.

Isabella se apartó de Jasper, dejó a Jace en el suelo al mismo tiempo que Jasper y yo lo hicimos con Carlie y Daniel, ambo estaban hipnotizados con la imagen de su madre, ellos sólo veían a Isabella, incluso trataron de acercarse, pero Jasper los contuvo. Isabella se acercaba cada vez mas a mi, hasta que estaba a sólo unos cuantos centímetros lejos de mi.

''Carlisle...'' Murmuró ella mirando fijamente mis ojos rojo rubí, me acababa de alimentar, lo que hacía que mis ojos estuvieran mas brillantes y radiantes a ojos humanos tanto como vampiros, un atributo que los vampiros aman, en especial tu propia compañera.

''Bebé, te extrañé un montón.'' Le dije, cada vez estaba mas y mas cerca de sus labios. Jasper nos miraba desde lejos con adoración, y apuesto que también se moría por poder estar en mi posición.

''Me moría por verte de nuevo.'' Me dijo ella.

''No eres la única.'' Y con esas últimas palabras, tomé sus mejillas en las palmas de mis manos y acerqué su boca a la mía. Sus labios jugaron con los míos de manera exquisita, su sabor era deliciosos, único. Nuestras bocas jugaban a saborearse. La pasión podía sentirse en el aire, al igual que nuestras manos se paseaban por nuestros costados, hasta llegar aun punto de introducir nuestras lenguas en las bocas de manera mutua. Nos estábamos dejando llevar, pero recordé que teníamos un público el cual era menor de edad, y nuestro pequeño espectáculo no era apto para ellos.

''Bienvenida, Isabella.'' Le murmuré a Isabella aún con mi mano acariciando su mejilla. Jasper se acercó a nosotros y me arrebató a Isabella de mis brazos, repitiendo lo mismo que hice yo, pero duraron mucho mas, ellos eran mas apasionados que nadie.

''Cariño, te extrañé tanto.'' Dijo Jasper a Isabella.

''¿En serio?'' Preguntó ella. Me acerqué a los dos y abracé a Isabella por atrás besando su cuello de forma seductora. Ella reía así como Jasper esparcía pequeños besos en su rostro.

''Claro que si, bebé. Esperamos por tres tortuosos días para verte de nuevo. Además de nosotros, otras dos personitas han estado muriendo por conocerte.'' Ella sonrió mas fuerte y apartó nuestras manos de su cuerpo. A velocidad vampiro corrió lejos y tomo primero a Carlie en sus brazos.

''¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Son hermosos!'' Dijo Isabella. Ella la abrazaba y besaba por todo el rostro e incluso daba vueltas. Carlie parecía contenta, al igual que Carlie.

Isabella dejó a Carlie en el suelo y corrió a tomar a Daniel del suelo, haciendo lo mismo que con Daniel.

''¡Jasper, son idénticos a ustedes!'' Gritaba ella.

''Si lo son. Estuvimos muy emocionados cuando supimos que eran tres, pensábamos que sólo era un bebé.'' Le explicó Jasper.

''Si, además, sólo Carlie tiene un latido de corazón normal. Daniel tiene un latido más rápido, y Jace no tiene, él tiene más partes de vampiro que humanas, así como Carlie tiene mas partes vampiras que humanas.'' Le dije. Ella me miró con fascinación y siguió jugando con los bebés que reían y disfrutaban junto a ella. Jace sólo observaba desde lejos a su madre jugando con sus demás hermanos, él era bastante tranquilo.

''De verdad, los extrañé tanto...'' Dijo ella. Se levantó del suelo y corriendo hacia nosotros nos saltó encima riendo juguetona mente. Los tres caímos al suelo, en ese momento aprovecharon los bebés y caminando a tropezones hasta nosotros, donde se unieron a nuestro juego. Besé a Isabella con un pequeño beso en los labios, luego hizo lo mismo con Jasper. Carlie, Daniel y Jace nos miraban de forma extraña, como si supieran todo de una forma normal, y al mirarnos les pareciera extraño, no lo dudaba, ellos eran realmente listos.

''Jasper, ¿Qué le sucedió a la casa?'' Preguntó Isabella a Jasper. El miró un poco avergonzado y respondió.

''Ser papá de tres bebés medio vampiros no es fácil.''

Isabella se levantó del suelo y se sentó al lado de Jasper. Ella empezó a acariciar el cabello de Jasper de forma suave, como si estuviera consolándolo. En realidad Jasper no ha sido un mal padre hasta ahora, ha dado todo lo mejor que puede y su faceta mas paterna.

''Jazz, tú no tienes la culpa. Sé que serás el mejor padre de todos, nadie nace sabiéndolo todo. Además, eres un vampiro muy fuerte y guerreo, apuesto a que nunca pensaste que serías padre de tres bellos bebés, ¿Cierto?'' Ella era totalmente valiosa, y claro que pensaba igual a ella, Jasper ha hecho lo que ha podido. No sería su culpa.

''Gracias, cariño. Cuidar de estos niños no es sencillo.''

''Ya me lo imagino.'' Me levanté del suelo y tomé a Jace conmigo. Ella empezó a reír y a lamer su propia mano diminuta de manera graciosa. Jasper tomó a Daniel y lo mecía suavemente, e Isabella tenía Carlie en brazos.

''No puedo creer que son de nosotros. Se parecen totalmente a ustedes.'' Decía ella.

''Si, lo sabemos. Hice investigaciones con su ADN y dieron como resultado que cada uno de nosotros tiene el mismo que cada bebé.'' Le dije. Nos levantamos del suelo y fuimos al único lugar que seguía de pie en la casa. La habitación de Carlisle era la zona que no sufrió daños. Nos llevamos a los bebés con nosotros y los colocamos en el suelo de la habitación. Nosotros nos sentamos en el sofá donde habíamos hecho tantas cosas que debería ser ilegales, o pecado.

''Cariño, debemos decirte muchas cosas,'' Dijo Jasper. Yo acaricié su cuello y le regalé un tierno beso en los labios cuando sabía que Jasper y yo queríamos mas que eso, pero pronto lo tendríamos.

''Lo sé, aún no entiendo como sobreviví al... ataque.''

''Tranquila, todo está bien ahora. No tienes que preocuparte de nada. Peter está muy lejos de nosotros, nunca va a volver a lastimarte.'' Le expliqué.

''Si, eso también lo sé, pero tengo que decir-''

''No tienes nada de que temer. Estamos a tu lado.'' La interrumpió Jasper.

''No, lo que quiero decir es que...'' Ella empezaba una frase, pero no terminaba, sólo miraba hacia el suelo y apartaba la vista.

''Bebé, ¿Qué ocurre?'' Le pregunté

''Es sólo que... cuando estaba en el desierto. Yo me encontré a... Peter...'' Al final de lo que había dicho, me encontraba totalmente molesto, no podía haber estado con ella ¡Él no se le podía acercar!

''¡¿Qué?!'' Gritó Jasper. Yo sólo me encontraba inmóvil tratando de contener mi furia, que jugaba con ser liberada de una sola forma. Reclamando lo que me pertenece. Claro, yo no podía hacer eso en frente de tres bebés, pero juro que la tomaría y correría al lugar mas aislado si ella me lo pide, quería cogerla como corresponde.

''¡¿Cómo se atreve ese bastardo?!'' Seguía gritando Jasper.

''¡Jasper! Nada de malas palabras frente a los niños.'' Lo reprendió Isabella.

''Lo lamento, cariño. Es que, no me puedo contener, él no tiene nada de derecho a verte.'' Continúo.

''Jazz, estoy bien. Jace, Carlie y Daniel están bien, vamos a afrontar todo de forma madura.'' Trató de convencerlo Isabella.

''Es cierto, Jasper. Él no tiene toda la culpa, nosotros lo persuadimos de ir a cazar, debimos haber sido mas precavidos y previsto esto, recuerda que no es fácil controlar la sed de sangre para él, incluso para ti.'' Le dije. No medí la gravedad de mis palabras, pero luego comprendí. Para Jaspe era muy duro su pasado.

Por segunda vez en el día, Jasper se mostraba avergonzado y derrotado. Me sentí mal por haber hablado de esa forma con él.

''Carlisle. Él pasado de Jasper no es tu problema, la próxima vez, mide tus palabras.'' Dijo Isabella. Ella se acercó mas a Jasper y acarició su espalda mientras esparcía pequeños besos en su cara y murmuraba palabras de amor.

''Lo lamento, Jasper. Pero tienes que admitirlo, puede que Peter no tenga la culpa de todo.'' No me hicieron caso y continuaron.

Carlie, Daniel y Jace dormían placenteramente en este momento en la cama donde habían subido mientras no los vigilábamos. Son lo mejor que me ha sucedido después de conocer a Isabella.

''Puede que si, pero todavía tiene mucho que explicar.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Tienes razón.'' Murmuró Isabella.

Me acerqué nuevamente a Isabella y la abracé con la esperanza de que no me rechazara... no lo hizo.

''Jasper, no me importa lo que hayas hecho. Lo que me importa es que estés conmigo aquí, y ahora. Además, tu eres muy sexy cuando estás en modo Mayor.'' Le dijo Isabella a Jasper. Ella acarició sus pectorales de forma incitadora, hasta yo podía sentir su lujuria.

''Cariño, mas tarde.'' Dijo Jasper nada mas, luego siguió mirando al in finito.

''Jasper, no te enojes. Carlisle no sabe lo que dice, a mi me encantas tal y como eres, me has dado lo mejor que tengo, también lo hizo Carlisle, y aunque te molestes por decir esto, también le agradezco a Peter por darme a Daniel, no puedo negar que lo amo, sólo que ahora me encuentro dolida por sus acciones.'' Sabía que ella diría esto, ella lo amaba demasiado como para no perdonarlo. Puede que esté molesta con él, pero sigue amándolo.

''Isabella, gracias por tu compasión, no la necesito. Sé que aún amas a Peter, y no puedo hacer nada para que lo tortures y yo me quite esta rabia que llevo conmigo misma, pero cuando lo vea, te aseguro que lo voy a hacer lograr llorar de la paliza que le daré.'' Isabella rió un poco y prestó atención.

''Jasper, no me interesa a cuantas personas hayas matado, eso no tiene nada que ver con Peter. Sólo quería decirte de una vez que sigo amando a Peter, y que lo necesito, es uno de mis compañeros, sin él estoy incompleta. Puede que lo perdone, pero mientras tano tu puedes patearlo a tu gusto.'' Respondió ella.

''Yo sabía que esto sucedería, Isabella. Nuestro vínculo es grande, no puedes vivir sin él, eso lo sabemos. Jasper, quiero disculparme por lo que te dije antes, sé que tuviste una vida complicada, pero ahora no tienes nada de que preocuparte, estamos juntos.'' Les dije. Jasper me sonrió y asintió.

''¿Jazz?'' Preguntó Isabella para llamar su atención.

''¿Si, cariño?'' Respondió Jasper.

''Te amo.'' Ella lo besó apasionadamente. Y en este momento como desearía que Rose y Emm estuvieran aquí para cuidarlos, me moría de ansias por desnudarla, lamerla, chuparla y cogerla como una vampira. Si siendo humana era exquisita, no me la imagino como vampira mientras la probaba cuando se haya corrido.

''Carlisle, la lujuria que envías no es buena. Si quieres hacer eso, mejor busquémonos otro lugar.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Es cierto. La casa no podría ponerse peor con estos dos, ya está totalmente destruida. Podemos ir a otro lugar un poco mas alejado. ¿Crees que la habitación de Jasper haya sobrevivido, bebé?'' Le pregunté a Isabella con cierto tono de seducción en mi voz.

''No lo sé, tal vez hay que averiguarlo.''

Tomé a Isabella en brazos, y a velocidad vampiro corrí hasta la habitación de Jasper en el último piso. Cuando llegamos, fue una suerte que estuviera casi intacta, algunas cosas estaban destruidas, pero lo que mas me importaba era la cama, digo, no es como si fuera importante, de todas maneras las destruiríamos y seguiríamos cogiendo en el suelo, pero Isabella prefería la cama.

''Es una suerte.'' Murmuró Jasper. Yo asentí junto con Isabella.

Comenzamos besándonos desenfrenadamente. La lujuria que se sentía en la habitación era tensa y amenazaba por hacerse cargo y reclamar a Isabella sin nada de gentileza, pero una parte de mi sabía que por lo menos al principio debía serlo por su última experiencia sexual.

''Mmmm... Jasper, Carlisle.'' Murmuraba Isabella mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados de placer.

Jasper besaba su cuello con destreza y experiencia, como a ella le gustaba. Ella y yo saboreábamos nuestras bocas sin compasión y con furia. Era totalmente sexy. Me estremecí y gruñí cuando palmeó mi erección y la de Jasper con sus manos.

''¡Agh! ¡Mierda!'' Gruñimos juntos.

''Carlisle, ya no lo soporto, quiero que me cojan.''

''Y lo haremos, cariño, pero aún no.'' Jugó con ella Jasper. Él de verdad disfrutaba jugar con Isabella en modo de venganza por ella hacerlo esperar a la hora de hacerle una mamada. De verdad ella a veces podía llegar a ser cruel.

''No puedo esperar para probar tus sabrosos líquidos que salen de tu hermosos coño.'' Murmuré a ella. Ella gimió con nosotros cuando la arrastramos a la cama y arrojamos sin ninguna delicadeza.

Empezamos despojándonos de nuestras ropas a manera veloz y salvaje. Cuando sólo Jasper y yo quedamos en nuestros boxers, Isabella estaba en un hermoso conjunto de encaje que consistía en una diminuta tanga casi invisible de color semitransparente negro, y mi parte favorita era el brasier con un atrevido escote que dejaba a la vista casi todos sus senos... pero también estaba un espacio descubierto del brasier donde se podían ver sus pezones, un pequeño espacio faltante de tela permitía admirar esos bellos pezones firmes y rosados.

''Cariño, eres hermosa. Y debo confesar que amo tus hermosos pezones.'' Murmuró Jasper. Él la besaba esta vez en los labios y yo me ocupaba de las demás partes de su cuerpo, quería que todos nuestros olores estuvieran mezclados para hacerle saber a cualquier vampiro que ella nos pertenece.

''Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, y antes de que consigas tu liberación, debes hacerlo con Carlisle, luego conmigo, y finalmente tu tendrás lo que te corresponde.'' Le dijo Jasper. Este plan de verdad me gustaba.

''Si...''

''¿Si, qué?'' Repitió Jasper.

''Si, Mayor.'' Oh, mierda. Nos vamos a divertir, Jasper está en modo Mayor.

''Vamos, bebé. Creo que el Mayor te dijo que hicieras algo.

No tuve que repetirlo, en un segundo ella estaba acostada y totalmente expuesta a nosotros con las piernas abiertas mostrando su húmedo coño que brillaba con la luz de la luna por todo la excitación acumulada de esta tarde. La lencería que hace unos cuantos minutos solía llevar, se había ido, una parte de ella se encontraba hecha puñado en mano de Jasper, y la otra parte en la mía.

Isabella estaba totalmente desnuda, mostrando sus atributos bien formados y deseosos de ser probados por manos expertas y bocas maestras.

''Por favor...''

''No hables.'' Le ordené.

Me acomodé entre sus piernas para tener el ángulo perfecto que me permitiera probar su coño sin interrupciones molestas. Jasper se arrodilló a su lado de forma que su pene estuviera justo en su cara y pudiera hacer lo que él deseaba.

''Comencemos.'' Dijo Jasper. No lo dijo dos veces, mi boca empezó a probar su coño junto a mi lengua, mientras esta se arremolinaba en su clítoris para estimularla mas y mas.

''¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Carlisle, mas fuerte!'' Gritó cuando introduje mi lengua en su vagina provocando pequeños espasmos y alucinaciones para ella.

Dejó de gritar cuando Jasper tomó con su puño parte de su cabello y guió sus movimientos para su pene. No emitía ningún sonido, sólo el roce de sus labios con el pene de Jasper. A veces se separaba para gritar mi nombre y el de Jasper, pero sólo por medio segundo, ya que seguido Jasper tomaba de nuevo su cabello y la hacía seguir mamando.

''Isabella, me encanta tu boquita, como quisiera qui hiciéramos esto todos los días.'' Decía Jasper.

Seguimos haciendo nuestra labor, hasta que Isabella no aguantaba mas, y por como se movía Jasper sospechaba que él tampoco. Isabella quería acabar, pero también sabía que si no la hacía primero Jasper, ella no podría.

''Isabella, sabes tan bien.'' Murmuré.

''Voy... voy a... llegar.'' Decía sin aliento.

''Yo también, cariño.''

Fue lo últimos que se escuchó antes de que Jasper soltara u gruñido igual que el de Isabella y todo su semen se desbordara por los labios de Isabella, ella obedientemente tragó todo, incluso limpió a Jasper de todo su esperma. Segundos después, ella se corrió provocando que todo su coño se inundara de sus jugos, yo rápidamente lo tragué todo sin dejar rastro de nada.

No dejamos tiempo para que se recuperara, sólo la levantamos e invadimos sus agujeros donde comenzamos de forma lenta, para pasar a ser mas animal y necesitado. Jasper cogía su culo mientras yo su vagina. Ella era totalmente apretada y ta estrecha.

''Mierda... ella es tan estrecha.'' Murmuraba Jasper.

''Lo es. Es tan cálida.'' Dije yo.

Fuimos convirtiéndonos cada vez mas en salvajes de la forma en que teníamos sexo. A este punto la cama estaba partida a la mitad, y sólo estábamos terminando de destruir sus escombros, pedazos de madera, colchón y plumas volaban al rededor, incluso llegamos a romper una ventana cuando nos levantamos y golpeamos de una pared dejando un cráter con la espalda de Jasper seguido de una ventana dejando miles de vidrios esparcidos por la habitación.

Nuestras ropas estaban destruidas, que bien que había un clóset aquí, o por lo menos debía haber uno si ya no lo hemos destruido con nuestro torbellino de pasión y salvajismo.

Esto era un ciclo sin fin. Llegábamos al orgasmo, nos acostábamos en el suelo, empezábamos a tocarnos y continuamos con lo que dejábamos a medias. En esta habitación reinaban los gemidos gruñidos y gritos. Nos olvidamos por completo del mundo exterior.

En un instante Jasper salió de la habitación a regañadientes a ver cómo seguían los bebés. Estaban totalmente dormidos, que bueno que nuestros gritos no los despertaron.

ooOoo

Nos quedamos acostados en las pilas de escombros de la habitación por varios minutos. Tal vez pasó mas tiempo, pero importaba, la teníamos a ella. Ella era nuestro todo, nuestra alma, nuestro complemento. Sin ella eramos absolutamente nada.

''Jasper, Carlisle.'' Dijo Isabella con los ojos cerrados.

''¿Si?'' Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

''Los amo.'' MI pecho se hinchó de felicidad y alegría. Ella nos amaba, e verdad lo hacía. No pude hacer otra cosa sino regodearme con las emociones que enviaba Jasper, que era pura alegría, amor, compasión, felicidad y orgullo.

''También, te amamos, Isabella.'' Respondió Jasper por mi.

''No lo dudes nunca.'' Nos besamos un rato mas, luego ella besó a Jasper y así sucesivamente.

Paramos cuando escuchamos un sonido en planta baja. Era el sonido de pisadas, era el olor de un vampiro, pero no cualquier vampiro, él se dirigía hasta acá.

''Carlisle, ¿Quién es?'' Preguntó Isabella.

''Tranquila, yo iré a ver.'' Nos vestimos con la ropa que encontramos en el armario que por suerte estaba en el baño y no sufrió daños.

Estábamos a puntos de bajar las escaleras. Isabella estaba bastante asustada por los bebés, por eso cuando se proponía a salir para buscarlos conmigo, no pudimos llegar a tocar la perilla, cuando la puerta ya estaba abierta.

Jasper tomó a Isabella por la cintura y dio un brinco hacia atrás con ella y conmigo.

Todos dimos un grito ahogado cuando vimos a alguien que no esperábamos ver justamente hoy.

''Peter, ¿Qué haces aquí?'' Dijo Jasper. No podía hacer nada, debíamos resolver esto como es, no es todo su culpa. Aún sentía un poco de lástima por él.

''Isabella.'' Fue lo único que dijo. Se acercó a ella, pero sólo unos cuantos pasos. Jasper estaba en guardia por si quería acercarse mas a ella o la amenazaba de alguna forma.

Seguido, se desplomó en el suelo a los pies de Isabella. Pudimos ver como sollozaba en silencio y murmuraba palabras de disculpas y amor. Temblaba levemente, y por un segundo recordé la vez donde Jasper estuvo en el mismo lugar, rogándole Isabella para que lo perdonara, ni siquiera sabíamos que estaba embarazada.

''No te acerques.'' Decía Jasper a Peter.

Isabella trató de apartar los brazos de Jasper de su cintura, pero él no la dejaba.

''Jasper, suéltame.'' Decía ella. Yo la estaba ayudando a que Jasper la soltara, pero él no lo permitía, sólo gruñía y no dejaba que la tocara.

''Jasper, suéltala. Isabella y Peter tienen que resolver sus problemas, no nos incumbe.''

''¡¿Cómo que no nos incumbe?! Claro que si, ella es nuestra compañera, no merece ser tratada de esa forma por una basura como él. Él no se la mere-'' Jasper fue interrumpido por Isabella con na cachetada tan fuerte que le dejó una pequeña grieta en la mejilla.

Todos miramos expectantes y sorprendidos ante esto, incluso Peter.

''Jasper, es mejor que guardes silencio. Ser mi compañero no te da derecho a degradar a MI otro compañero, no insultes a Peter. Es mejor que te apartes.'' Jasper la miró con ojos de plato y sólo le hizo caso, retrocedió unos pasos y bajó la cabeza en derrota.''

Isabella desvió la mirada a Peter y se colocó de cuclillas a su lado. Tomo su rostro en sus dos manos y lo acarició. De verdad me alegraba que esto estuviera pasando, me entristecía que ambos sufrieran. Si Peter tenía dolor, eso significa que Isabella también.

''Peter, cariño.'' Él levantó el rostro el cual estaba iluminado de emoción y devoción.

''¡Isabella, PERDÓNAME!'' Él se le lanzó al cuello, besó cada parte de la cara de Isabella e incluso la abrazó y metió su cara en su cabello para ocultar sus sollozos.

''Te amo, Peter. Tranquilo, no llores, cariño.''

Estaba feliz por ellos. Si Isabella era feliz, yo también lo era, me alegraba que estuvieran juntos, eso era algo que Jasper debían entender. La felicidad de su pareja.

ooOoo

¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gusta el reencuentro?

Ya alta poco para que termine, sólo dos capítulos mas calculo yo.


	17. Capitulo 17 Tiempo para la familia

Les presento el nuevo capitulo de Ángeles, me emociona que a muchas personas les haya gustado tanto esta historia.

øøØøø

Ángeles, capitulo 17: Tiempo para la familia

øøØøø

Isabella P.O.V.

No hace falta decir que pasamos malos momentos. Tuvimos muchos inconvenientes. Me enfrenté a la muerte, dramas y complicaciones emocionales en mas de una sola vez en menos de un año.

Tuve algunas pruebas difíciles, otras no tanto, pero era igual, pruebas son pruebas. Conocí a mis razones para existir, casi las pierdo, las recuperé y ahora soy feliz.

Pasé día tras día escuchando varios 'te amo' que me hacían sentir realmente amada y querida, viví aventuras, experimenté muchas emociones como, tristeza, engaño, dolor, amor, vergüenza y desespero. Todas y cada una las sentí al máximo y tuve que enfrentar de una manera no tan buena y otras veces las aceptaba sin problemas, porque sabía que eran correspondidas.

Creía haber perdido una parte de mi, y aunque fue recompensada por ciertas personas, aún estaba el extraño vacío. Pensé que era despreciada en mas de una ocasión, pero mis dudas fueron resueltas por el placer y la ternura.

Las personas responsables de mi felicidad me dieron lo mas hermosos que pude haber imaginado. Mis tres pedazos de alegría que han iluminado mi existencia durante estos últimos meses.

Resolvimos juntos todos nuestros obstáculos menores y mayores. Nosotros... Carlisle, Jasper, Peter y yo. Por supuesto, jamás me olvidaría de Carlie, Daniel y Jace. Formamos juntos una bella familia. Rose y Emm no podrían faltar, sin ellos esto no sería posible, y probablemente yo estaría hecha un desastre teniendo que cuidar de tres bebés parecidos a neófitos.

Puede que haya personas que en cualquier momento intenten arruinar lo que hemos construido en tan poco tiempo, pero siempre estaremos unidos como unos sólo.

Tengo hijos completamente fantásticos y dotados. Hace poco descubrimos que él poder de Carlie era un escudo tanto físico como mental, y a diferencia del mío que es uno de los poderes mas asombrosos por lo que he oído decir a Rose y Emm; mi poder también es un escudo físico y mental, pero cualquier vampiro dotado que toque mis escudo, automáticamente su poder pasará a mi, como si estuviera copiándolo con el toque de mi escudo. Un poder asombroso que he aprendido a controlar con el paso del tiempo.

Daniel es capaz de materializarse en cualquier sitio, esa era la razón por la cual siempre estaba desaparecido, y Jasper, Carlisle o Peter nunca lo encontraban. Recuerdo que estuvimos varias horas tratando de encontrarlo y no lo hallábamos, al final nos dimos cuenta que aún estaba en la casa, sólo que cada vez que lo íbamos a encontrar desaparecía a un lugar diferente. Todos estábamos como locos.

Por último pero no menos importante, Jace tiene uno de los poderes de los cuales tenemos que tener mas cuidado y control. Él podía ordenar a las personas cualquier cosa, y éste hará lo que él diga o piense. Nos dimos cuenta de que poseía este gracias a un incidente con Carlisle, al perecer Jace no se lleva muy bien con otras personas mas que Jasper y yo. Su poder es muy peligroso ya que él controla tanto las emociones y movimientos como los pensamientos de la persona. Jace podría hacer que cualquier persona mutile a los demás o exterminar a un país entero si se lo propone.

Jasper y yo hemos tratado de mantenerlo calmado para que en una de sus rabietas destruya algo o a alguien. Jace es muy serio y callado, rara vez habla con alguno de nosotros, y me preocupo por él a veces, él prefiere pasar su tiempo leyendo algunos de los viejos diarios de Jasper en sus días en las Guerras del Sur, en ciertas ocasiones habla con Jasper y conmigo, nos dice que nos quiere, pero eso es todo. Jace no se relaciona mucho con Carlisle y Peter, sólo simples saludos y nada mas.

Peter y Carlisle han intentado innumerables veces jugar con él algún deporte o video juego junto a Emm, pero siempre termina en lo mismo, alguno de ellos lastimado. Jasper es estricto con Jace respecto a su poder y manipular las emociones de los demás, siempre conversa con él y le dice que su don es una responsabilidad, no un juego, hasta ahora él ha entendido y no ha habido ningún incidente mas, eso me alegra.

Jace puede ser cariñoso conmigo, pero cuando mas nadie está viendo, me gustaría que cambiara, pero no puedo hacer nada, él es así, y así lo amo.

A diferencia de Jace, Carlie es mas extrovertida y le gusta conversar sobre todo y todos. Carlie ama profundamente a Carlisle, Peter y Jasper, los cuatro se llevan muy bien, es igual conmigo y con Rose y Emm. Ella tiene mas un estilo diferente al de otras niñas, le gusta usar camisetas con frases extrañas y a veces cosas de diferentes colores y estilos, casi como si fuera una de esas niñas hipsters, incluso dice que cundo crezca se teñirá el cabello de azul, siempre me rio de sus ocurrencias.

Daniel es muy divertido y ocurrente. Le encanta jugar con Emm, Carlisle, Peter y Jasper. Gracias a su poder es capaz de jugarle bromas a todos, incluyendo a Rose, la cual terminó con el cabello lleno de chocolate en mas de una ocasión. Siempre se está metiendo en problemas con todos.

Hoy en día me siento orgullosa de mi misma. Mis hijos lucen como niños de diez años, son talentosos y dotados.

Mis compañeros y yo estamos mas conectados que nunca. Peter y yo hablamos de muchas cosas, y una de esas fue el haberme casi matado a mi y a sus hijos, pero hemos resuelto nuestras diferencias y asuntos a solas, decidimos olvidarlo, claro, yo lo había perdonado desde un principio, pero siempre que nos contáramos nuestras incomodidades y dilemas.

Si alguno de nosotros necesitaba desahogarse, podríamos hablar de forma tranquila, sin dramas ni llantos.

Desde hace tiempo nuestros días están mas iluminados y llenos de alegría. Pasamos los cuatro juntos increíbles noches llenas pasión y amor. Nos hemos conocido mas y mas, nunca habíamos tomado en cuenta lo demás, normalmente hablamos de nuestro pasado y otras cosas personales, pero con el tiempo hemos aprendido a saber mas de nosotros mismos.

Carlisle dejó de trabajar en el hospital y ahora mismo se dedica felizmente a la nueva familia que construimos en cuestión de sólo un año. Puedo salir libremente a la calle o el centro comercial y estar rodeada de personas y su sangre no me afectará en lo absoluto. Una fabulosa habilidad que desarrollé gracias al veneno de Carlisle en mi transformación, es la abstinencia de cazar. Mis ojos son rojos como los de Carlisle, Jasper y Peter, pero usamos lentes de contacto. Emm y Rose prefirieron quedarse con la dieta animal, aunque Jasper trató de persuadirlos varias veces, ellos se negaron, en mi caso, yo estaba feliz con su decisión y la mía de cazar seres humanos criminales.

Carlie, Daniel y Jace se alimentaban de sangre humana, pero Jace consumía más que Carlie y Daniel por tener mas partes de vampiro que humanas.

Jasper me ha hablado de mudarnos. Comenzar de nuevo en otra parte, pero a mi me gusta mucho estar en Texas, tal vez podamos mudarnos a otro lugar, pero no fuera de Texas. Me he encariñado con este lugar, y la verdad es que lo extrañaría mucho si nos fuéramos, además, este es el lugar en donde Jasper y Peter nacieron, y ahora también mis hijos.

Jasper también me dijo que si nos mudamos, sería bueno viajar un poco, permitirles a los niños explorar con nosotros mientras nos divertimos, aún no esto del todo segura, pero me grada la idea de mudarnos de casa, esta ya está empezando a quedarnos pequeña.

No me importa a donde vayamos, siempre y cuando esté con las personas que ma amo en el mundo.

øøØøø

''¡Isabella! ¡Oh, Dios!'' Gritaba Jasper al cabo de pasar los últimos diez minutos cogiendo como animales en medio de la ya muy destruida habitación.

Jasper cogía mi apretado y húmedo coño mientras yo me retorcía debajo de él. El pene de Jasper estaba hinchado de tanto reclamarme en la alfombra, la pared, el suelo, la cama y casi que casi el techo. Toda la habitación olía a sexo, y del bueno.

''¡Jasper! ¡Mas duro!'' Grité cuando ya estaba sintiendo que iba a llegar al orgasmo por una sexta vez esta noche. Jasper y yo aprovechamos ya que Peter, Carlisle, Emm, Rose y los niños salieron a dar una vuelta y de una vez ir de caza para que ellos se fueran adaptando a la idea de cazar seres humanos en vez de beber de una bolsa, claro, todos ecepto Emm y Rose.

''¡Isabella, voy a-'' Las palabras de Jasper fueron interrumpidas por la sensación mas sensacional que los dos podamos haber experimentado alguna vez. Juntos, llegamos al orgasmo de un golpe.

''¡Jasper!'' Grité, y enseguida pude sentir un fuerte chorro de semen frío que inundaba todo mi interior como la mejor de las experiencias.

''¡Isabella!'' Gritó Jasper, y la vez, todos mis jugos vaginales se derramaron por mis piernas, las de Jasper e incluso un poco llegó a tocar nuestros abdómenes ya que seguíamos en movimiento, los cuales se fueron apaciguando hasta que ya no nos movíamos mas.

Ambos quedamos unidos, el gran pene de Jasper aún estaba en mi interior, y sabía que si salía de mí, todo su semen mezclado con el mío ensuciaría el piso.

''Isabella, ese fue el mejor sexo que he tenido desde... ayer.'' Dijo Jasper. Ambos nos reímos de su comentario, la verdad, era una tortura pasar mas de un día sin tener sexo con alguno de ellos, pero prefería hacerlo con los tres.

''Si, lo fue. No puedo esperar a que lleguen Carlisle y Peter, los extraño.'' Dije haciendo un puchero que sabía que él amaba. Jasper tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos y levantó mi rostro.

''Eres una mentirosa.'' Dijo él.

''¿Lo soy?'' Estos eran uno de los juegos que ambos disfrutábamos de jugar en la noche o cuando me disfrazaba de ama de laves sexy o de vaquera stripper.

''Lo eres, gatita.''

''¿Por qué?'' Mientras mas inocente luciera para él, mas encendido se pondría.

''Porque tú no quieres que Carlisle y Peter lleguen porque los extrañas, sólo quieres que ambos estén aquí para que te cojan aquí mismo. ¿No?'' Dijo Jasper.

''Si.'' Modulé de manera sexy.

''Quieres que Carlisle te coja por tu lindo culito mientras Peter se coge ese apretado coño, ¿No és así?'' Jasper esta vez sacó su pene aún palpitante de mi interior dejando que todo su semen mezclado con el mio corriera libremente fuera de mi coño a la alfombra y mis piernas.

''Si, Jasper, si quiero.'' Jasper pasó dos dedos por mis labios vaginales y mi hoyo para mojar sus dedos con su semen, los cuales guió hábilmente hasta mis labios. Jasper pasó sus dedos por mis labios y yo al instante saqué mi lengua, lo cual me permitió saborear el exquisito elixir que fluyó de mi.

''Y quieres que Carlisle pruebe tu coño mientras Peter lame tus pezones.''

''¡Si!'' Grité cuando Jasper introdujo un dedo en mi interior.

''¿Qué más quieres?'' Preguntó con un tono de malicia en su voz.

''A ti, Jasper.'' Dije con la voz ronca de deseo y pasión, Jasper estaba proyectando su lujuria.

Grité mucho mas fuerte cuando Jasper esta vez introdujo tres dedos en mi interior. Jasper los movía co su propio ritmo lento y tortuoso.

''Dímelo de nuevo, Isabella. ¿Qué quieres?''

''¡Quiero que me cojas, Jasper!'' Doblé mi cuerpo cuando Jasper, sin ninguna piedad, metió sus cinco dedos dentro de mi hasta hacerme gritar tan fuerte que se escuchó en todo el estado. Jasper sacaba y metía su puño entero en mi vagina una y otra vez, esta era la primera vez que hacíamos una cosa así, y de haber sido humana, apuesto a que en este punto estuviera destrozada y triturada por la mitad de todo lo que hicimos esta tarde.

''Isabella, eres una chica mala.'' Dijo Jasper, y por fin, pude tener mi liberación. Llegué al orgasmo minutos después, pero fue lo mejor. Me corrí duro y fuerte en toda la mano de Jasper, que segundos después, la sacó de mi cavidad y comenzó a lamer como una paleta de dulce.

''Jasper...'' Dije suavemente casi en un susurro sordo.

''¿Si, gatita?'' Preguntó Jasper.

''Llévame a la cama.'' Para ser una vampira, me encontraba totalmente exhausta.

Jasper me cargó estilo de novia a la cama, la cual estaba casi destruida, pero suficiente como para acostarnos un rato. Nos acostamos en la cama tranquilamente, Jasper tenía su brazo rodando mi cintura y yo lo abrazaba de vuelta. Los dos compartíamos un hermoso momento de amor único, uno que compartíamos sólo después de demostrar que nos amábamos profundamente en ocasiones pasionales.

''Isabella, te amo.'' Dijo Jasper mientras esparcía pequeños besos al rededor de mi rostro. Yo dibujaba pequeñas formas sin sentido con mi dedo en su peche de mármol suavemente, y él acariciaba mi largo cabello caoba con ternura.

''Yo también te amo, Jazz.'' Respondí.

Ambos nos miramos con ternura y amor en nuestras miradas. Estábamos muy concentrados el uno del otro, perdido en nuestra propia fantasía hecha realidad, una que pensé jamás existiría.

øøØøø

''¡Daniel, Carlie, hagan caso a sus padres y vengan a comer!'' Grité como terminé de cocinar para los chicos el desayuno. Aún así como vampira podía cocinar, la comida olía repugnante, pero era para mis bebés, que ya no lucen como bebés. Carlie y Daniel eran los únicos que podían digerir alimentos sólidos humanos, Jace a veces se unía a nosotros en la mesa, pero la mayoría de las veces se llevaba su vaso de sangre a su habitación. Rosalie ayudó a decorar cada habitación para los niños, y una para nosotros cuatro, tuvimos que pedir una cama bastante resistente y remodelar dos cuartos para hacer uno sólo. Carlisle trabajaba en otra clínica mas cercana, eso le con concedía una licencia médica para comprar sangre que bebería Jace o yo mas tarde, aunque Jace y yo sabemos cazar, a los chicos no les gusta que salgamos mucho.

''¡Si, mamá.'' Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Ambos llegaron seguidos de Carlisle, Peter y Jasper siguiéndolos de cerca y con unas caras de enojo. Comencé a hacer otra tortilla mientras servía el primero a Carlie.

''¡Hey! Eso no es justo, mamá. Yo tengo mas hambre que Carlie.'' Dijo Daniel como una rabieta.

''Lástima, Dan.'' Carlie le sacó la lengua a Daniel e introdujo un trozo de tortilla en su boca. Carlie prefería llamar Dan a Daniel decía que su nombre era muy largo.

''No peleen ustedes dos. La tuya ya estará lista, Dan.'' Me acerqué a él y le planté un beso en la frente, luego me acerqué a Carlie y le di una a ella mientras masticaba.

''¿Para nosotros no hay beso?'' Preguntó Carlisle que se encontraba recostado en el mesón de la cocina. Acariciando la coronilla de Daniel que nos miraba suspicaz.

''Claro que si.'' Dije. Carlisle me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo moldeable y ahora caliente. Carlisle me besó apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua en el interior de boca. No llegamos mas lejos porque los niños estaban presentes, pero de no ser así, apuesta a que me hubiera cogido aquí mismo.

''¡Mamá, aquí no! Hay niños presentes'' Dijo Carlie. Carlisle y yo nos reímos y separamos jadeantes de tan apasionado beso mañanero.

''Faltamos nosotros.'' Anunció Jasper mientras se acercaba con Peter. Ambos me abrazaron. Peter me besó primero al igual que Carlisle, pero luego Jasper me apartó de él bruscamente y unió nuestros labios.

''¡Mamá!'' Gritaron Carlie y Daniel.

''De acuerdo, de acuerdo.'' Dije y me separé de los dos, pero ellos aún mantenían sus manos en mi cintura.

''Bebé, me tengo que ir a trabajar, vine a despedirme.'' Dijo Carlisle pasando por Carlie para darle un beso.

''Te quiero, papá.'' Dijo Carlie. Luego Carlisle pasó por Daniel y besó su coronilla.

''Yo también te quiero. A ti y Daniel los amo.'' Dijo Carlisle. Esta escena simplemente me conmovía totalmente.

''¿Ya te despediste de Jace, Carlisle?'' Pregunté yo.

''Si, pero no me dejó entrar a su habitación. Literalmente me cerró la puerta en la cara.'' Dijo Carlisle algo decepcionado.

''Debo hablar con él seriamente, no puede tratarlos de esa forma.'' Dijo Jasper poniendo cara de seriedad.

''Déjalo, Jasper. Poco a poco veremos como se soluciona.'' Dijo Peter tomándome mas fuerte de la cintura y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

''Esa no es la idea, Peter. Si lo dejamos se acostumbrará a hacerlo y no podemos permitirlo.'' Respondió Jasper el cual se acercó a Carlie y Daniel, de igual forma les dio pequeños besos en sus cabezas de forma de saludo.

''Tal vez deberíamos hablar con él.'' Dijo Carlisle tomando sus cosas para salir a trabajar.

''Que Isabella lo haga, a nosotros no nos recibirá.'' Dijo Peter. Daniel terminó de comer con la tortilla que le serví hace unos segundos, él de verdad come rápido.

''Es una lástima, él de verdad es un buen chico, quizá después se abra con ustedes, él es muy tierno.'' Dije yo con amor en mi voz.

''Puede que sea dulce, pero esa faceta no la conozco yo, en especial cuando usa su don para manipularnos.'' Dijo Carlisle ''Y me tengo que ir.''

''Te amo, bebé.'' Dijo Carlisle cuando me regaló un tierno beso en mis labios y tomó rumbo a la salida de la casa.

''Yo también te amo, Carlisle'' Respondí a lo lejos, pero sabía que él aún me escucharía.

''¿Qué podemos hacer?'' Pregunté preocupada por las palabras de Carlisle.

''Lo mejor será hablar con él.'' Dijo Peter.

Los niños ya se habían ido a jugar seguramente con su tío Emm y tía Rose. Peter, Jasper y yo nos quedamos en la cocina hablando de la situación con Jace, a mi no em gustaba considerarlo una situación, pero Jasper insistía ya que él era bastante estricto con Jace y su don.

''Me asusta que pueda descontrolarse y hacer daño a alguien.'' Dijo Jasper tomando mi mano. Los tres nos encontrábamos sentados en los taburetes del mesón.

''A mi igual.'' Confesó Peter. Yo de verdad no quería que llegara a esos extremos, yo sé que él es bueno y sus intenciones son puras. Detestaba cada vez que teníamos que hablar acerca de él como si fuera un problema.

''Jace no es ninguna situación. Él es su hijo, y los ama.'' Dije.

''¿Tú crees? Eso no demostró hace algunos meses conmigo y Emmett.'' Dijo Peter.

''Aún así debes quererlo.'' Repliqué.

''Cariño, no decimos que no lo queremos, claro que lo hacemos. Pero él no se deja querer.'' Dijo Jasper acariciando mis hombros.

''Ya basta, no me gusta esto. Yo amo a Jace, él no es malo, sólo es una fase.'' Dije mientras me levantaba de mi taburete.

''¿Una fase? ¿Eso crees?'' Casi gritó Jasper levantándose de su silla camino hacia mí.

''Sí, lo es. Él nunca le haría daño a un inocente.'' Combatí con él.

''Isabella, debemos corregir esto antes de que se salga de control, créeme los resultados no serán nada bueno si no lo hacemos.'' Jasper lucía cada vez mas enojado, y no sólo eso, también puedo sentir su rabia y frustración con cada palabra que digo, su poder me lo permite.

''¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?'' Debatí.

''Lo sé y nada más.''

''Jasper, no podemos ser así con él. No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo, así que me voy con Jace, hablaré con él y te darás cuenta que estás equivocado.'' Me giré para salir de la cocina, pero antes de poder salir, Jasper tomó mi muñeca con bastante fuerza y me guió a él. Or su puesto, Peter intervino y trató de apartarlo, pero él era resistente.

''Jasper, suéltame.''

''No hasta que comprendas.''

''¿Comprender qué? ¿Me prohibirás ver a mi propio hijo? ¿A tú hijo?'' Grité. Traté de soltarme de nuevo, pero era imposible.

''¡No es que no quiera que lo veas, pero quiero que comprendas que tenemos que resolver esto!''

''¡Jasper, deja en paz a Isabella!''

''¡Cállate, Peter!'' Gritó Jasper de vuelta.

''¡No me toques!'' Volvía a gritarle esta vez un poco más alterada.

''¡BIEN!'' Jasper soltó de golpe mi mano, y cuando estaba a punto de desparecer...

Jasper calló en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, uno inimaginable.

''¡Jasper!'' Grité como me arrojé al suelo y empecé a acariciar su rostro salvajemente. Peter entró en pánico y también se tiró al suelo para averiguar qué le sucedía.

''¿Qué le pasa?'' Dijo Peter. Me sentía horrible, podía sentir un poco del dolor de Jasper, no era uno muy agradable. No debimos comenzar esta discusión, jamás.

''Lo siento...'' Me quedé helada.

Justo en la puerta de la cocina, se posaba un muy relajado Jace con la cabeza un poco gacha y emanando un poco de vergüenza, pero no arrepentimiento.

''Jace...'' Fue lo único que dije. El dolor de Jasper se había detenido, Jasper se quedó inmóvil en el suelo, pero reflejando calma ahora que esparcía por toda la habitación.

No quería decir nada, no quería enfrentar esta situación. Sabía que ellos tenían un poco de razón, pero Jace en verdad no es _malo, _él sólo se preocupa, por mí y por los demás.

Él no haría daño a nadie sin antes tener un motivo.

Ellos no comprenden, él sólo intenta protegerme.

øøØøø

Espero que les hay gustado, en el próximo capitulo se desarrollará toda la relación entre la familia y Jace. Como saben, Jace tiene un don poderoso, por eso los demás se preocupan por eso, pero él sólo tiene buenas intenciones que mas adelante iré revelando.

No se aflijan, chicas.


	18. Capitulo 18 pensamientos profundos

Definitivamente ando de malas, soy una de esas tantas escritoras que la mala suerte las persigue por todas partes. Y como ya saben, no he publicado por un largo tiempo, de verdad me disculpo por eso. No era mi intención pasar tanto tiempo desconectada, pero por problemas personales tuve que apartarme un poco de esto para centrarme en asuntos de mayor importancia. Este capitulo es el último capitulo de la historia, para luego entrar al epílogo dando por terminada mi primera historia.

**Este capitulo será corto, ya que explicará principalmente el punto de vista de Jace y lo que piensa de toda esta situación. **

¡Gracias a todas por comentar!

ooOoo

Ángeles, capitulo 18: Pensamientos profundos

ooOoo

Jace P.O.V.

Hola, mi nombre es Jace Whitlock, o como muchos prefieren llamarme... inestable. Digo inestable porque así es como prefiere llamarme la mayoría de mi familia, en especial uno de mis padres... Jasper.

Jasper es un hombre serio, pero a veces puede ser mas del tipo amable y cariñoso, y digo eso porque son pocas las veces en las que lo he visto portarse cariñoso y amoroso con mamá en frente de nosotros, únicamente se dan besos castos y nada más, pero a veces se dejan llevar y terminan haciendo un espectáculo en frente de nosotros, situación la cual es muy incómoda para los tres, me refiero a mis otros dos hermanos, ellos son un poco más sensibles que yo, lo único que yo hago es ignorarlos.

En casa vivimos siete personas, antes solían ser nueve, pero mi tía Rose y mi tío Emmett se fueron durante una larga temporada, aunque asegurando que volverían pronto. Ellos eran simpáticos, pero aunque me gustaría haber hablado un poco más con ellos, eso es algo que se me hace imposible, simplemente no puedo hablar con nadie más que no sea mi madre, Jasper o mis hermanos, ella lo es todo para mí, y sé que yo soy todo para ella.

No sé cómo afrontaría los hechos si algo le llegara a suceder. Mi madre ha sido una parte fundamental en este corto periodo de vida que tengo, ahora mismo luzco de diez años, cuando en realidad debería ser un infante, eso es lo que han dicho varias veces de mí y de mi hermanos. Mis hermanos son Carlie Whitlock y Daniel o Dan Whitlock, él prefiere el segundo nombre, dice que es más corto y fácil de recordar.

Carlie es bastante extrovertida y coqueta, le gusta jugar mucho, pero a veces me provoca dolores de cabeza con todas las emociones que lanza a su al rededor, la mayoría de las ocasiones son muy fuertes, me dan migraña, pero mi madre siempre me ayuda a sobrellevarlas. Daniel es del tipo bromista, también bastate activo y extrovertido, le gusta varias ocasiones habló conmigo, fue agradable, pero el siempre dice que soy aburrido y me gusta leer mucho para su gusto.

Me encanta y apasiona leer sobre la vida de mi padre, él me ha regalado varios de sus viejos diarios en los que me contó, eran sus tiempos como humano y vampiro en las guerras de sur y las guerras de vampiros por ganar territorio. Las historias y relatos desde su punto de vista me fascinan totalmente, me siento a veces dentro de esos momentos en los cuales dice que peleó con cientos y cientos de vampiros sedientos de sangre, pero aún así logró salir con vida, y tenía sientas de cicatrices que lo demostraban.

Yo admiraba a mi padre como ningún otro, él al cual llamo padre número 1, y no porque sea el mejor, sino porque fue al primero que conocía y con el cual hice un primer contacto.

Carlisle, que fue al segundo hombre al cual pude ver bien el rostro, era fornido y alto, bastante amable, me cayó bien, pero nunca me sentí motivado a tener una relación tan amigable, mi madre insistía en que lo llamara padre, al igual que a Jasper, pero yo sólo lo nombraba como 'Carl', no era formal, pero era algo.

Peter fue al último al que vi, lo conocí un tiempo después de yo naciera, tenía todo muy consiente, pero lo que más me preocupaba era mi madre, yo podía sentir su dolor, sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Peter era un buen tipo, pero al igual que Carl, no teníamos una gran relación, así como con Emmett y Rose. Sólo Jasper, mi madre y mis hermanos conversamos más a menudo, de resto, nadie más.

Carlisle y Peter siempre me llamaban hijo o cualquier otro tipo de apodo que indicara que ellos querían hacerme sentir bien o que diera a entender que querían transmitir cariño para mí, siempre lo hacían con una sonrisa; a decir verdad me sentía mal por tratarlos de esa forma, en especial porque yo no era mejor ni peor que ellos, era simplemente yo. Estuve pensando seriamente en mejorar nuestra relación, quizá jugar un poco o conversar, nada que lo llevaba más lejos, pero si lo hiciera cuando no estuviera listo, me estaría obligando a mí misma a hacer algo a lo que me rehúso a hacer.

No quiero forzar nada, una parte de mí de verdad quiere tener una estrecha relación de padres a hijo, pero como ya dije antes, lo haré cuando sepa que estoy listo y sienta que no me estoy forzando a nada, por ahora me mantendré distante, sin mucho contacto, nada cambiaría.

Mi padre número 1, osea Jasper, ha conversado miles de veces conmigo y dándome sermones respecto a mi poder, y que tengo una gran responsabilidad con eso, debo ser sabio y aprender a manejarlo, o como ya me dijo, tratar de mantenerlo inactivo para evitar un desastre mayor. Me deja usar mi segundo don, pero tengo restricciones, eso quiere decir, nada de manipular ni jugar con las emociones de personas inocentes a menos que sea necesario, y la más importante es nunca dejar que mis emociones influyan en los demás, esa es muy importante.

No puedo usar ni demostrar mi don a otros vampiros, mucho menos hablarles de ello, hasta tengo prohibido acercarme a otros vampiros a menos que no sean conocidos de la familia, y esa lista es muy corta.

Mi madre es mi preocupación más grande. Cuando yo estaba en su vientre, podía sentir todo lo que ella sentía, podía sentir el amor, el cariño, la felicidad y la mayoría de las veces lujuria, sentimiento que nunca he experimentado, pero en ocasiones puedo sentir irradiar de Jasper, Peter, Carlisle o incluso mi madre. Ella era totalmente alegre y feliz, no había disturbios ni nada malo, sólo felices sensaciones.

Pasó bastante tiempo, hasta que justamente cuando yo sentía que faltaba poco para poder conocer a esa maravillosa persona que me hacía sentir bien, vino el derrumbe, sentí el dolor, la tristeza y desconsuelo. Fue horrible, miles de emociones negativas me bombardearon sin piedad, y me sentí fatal al saber que aquella persona que aún me hacía sentir bien, estaba sufriendo, de la peor manera.

Alguien la hacía sentir mal, alguien le estaba haciendo daño. Estuve tres días sintiendo su dolor y depresión, hasta que al final de uno de esos días, todo volvió a la normalidad, y yo, más tarde me enteraría que fue debido a que cierto hombre llamado Peter, fue ese hombre que la lastimó, al principio no quería que me tocara o que se acercara a mi madre, pero después se hizo inevitable, así que tuve que aceptarlo, a pesar de que siguiera en contra de eso. También supe que el otro hombre que me llamaba hijo, le había hecho daño igualmente, no de una manera física, sino mental.

Desde esos momentos, sentía resentimiento hacia ellos dos, poco apoco se fue calmando, pero aún sentía ese rencor por dañar a la persona más importante para mí. Mi madre siempre estaba allí cuando me sentía triste o preocupado. Cuando tenía días malos, siempre me consolaba y me leía, y así hasta que yo aprendía a leer y ya no necesité de ella, pero igual disfrutaba de que pasara tiempo conmigo leyendo.

A veces me contaba historias de su vida humana, hasta me contó de cómo supo de la existencia de los vampiros. Me contó que hace ya bastante tiempo había conocido a un chico llamado Edward Cullen, del cual se enamoró perdidamente. Aquél vampiro la abandonó en su cumpleaños después de que mi padre, Jasper, intentara morderla, pero falló; mi madre insistió que era una accidente, que no lo mencionara debido a que heriría por completo a mi padre, él era muy sensible a ese tema.

Después que ese tal Edward la abandonó, ella decidió irse de el pueblo donde vivía llamado Forks para comenzar desde cero en otra parte, por lo que decidió Texas, donde se volvería bailarina exótica (De verdad nunca me la habría imaginado como una de esas mujeres que se quitan la ropa, pero ma da igual) y terminaría conociendo a mis padres, es decir a Jasper, Carlisle y Peter, los que la reconocerían al instante como su pareja.

Mi madre también me dijo que ya se habían conocido en aquel pueblo, pero que Carlisle y Jasper tenían supuestas compañeras, y a Peter todavía no lo conocía, él era un nómada que se encontraría con Carlisle y Jasper. Por lo que me dijo mamá, sus compañeras no eran tan odiosas cuando las conoció en Forks, ecepto por una supuesta Alice que era una duende molesta y manipuladora, pero la otra, Esme, era una amor, hasta que se reencontraron aquí para exigir que Carl volviera con ella y abandonara a mi madre. Por supuesto, él no aceptó, pero ella fue bastante insistente en eso, a pesar de que no estuvo ni a punto de lograrlo.

Y esa es la versión corta de como se conocieron y afrontaron todos sus problemas, mi madre me contó mucho más, incluso a veces se dejaba llevar y comenzaba a imaginar escenas donde ellos estaban juntos, sus ojos brillaban y su mirada se perdía; ellos siguen amándose tal cual. Era un amor indescriptible, era poderoso, lo sé porque como siempre digo, yo puedo sentirlo.

No soy fanático de la televisión, eso se lo dejo a Daniel. Pero en la tele he visto innumerables veces a personas, personas que lucen felices y tienen un compañero... pero es allí donde comienzan las dudas, ¿Por qué aquella mujer tienen un sólo compañero? Mi madre tiene tres, ellos se aman, pero en la televisión siempre muestran a una mujer y un hombre, nada más.

Eso es algo que me estuvo generando dudas muchas veces, para ellos eran totalmente normal, a mí no me inquietaba, pero en la televisión del mundo de los humanos, en todas y cada una de las series que veo, siempre está lo mismo, un hombre y una mujer, a veces un hijo, y cuanto mucho uno de esos animales que se llaman perro.

Nunca he visto animales de verdad, sólo en los libros y la tele, tampoco creo que nos dejen tener una mascota, los vampiros son predadores peligrosos , y los animales pueden oler el peligro, por lo que sería imposible. Tampoco quiero una mascota, mi madre dice que hay que cuidarlos y otras cosas que no tengo ganas de hacer, y en resume, otra clase de obligaciones desagradables. Carl, mi segundo padre, trabaja en una clínica privada.

Él solía tener una dieta diferente a la que tiene hoy, todos nosotros nos alimentamos de sangre humana, pero a los vampiros completos les ocasiona tener ojos rojos como rubíes. Si un vampiro se alimenta de sangre animal, sus ojos se vuelven color dorado o amarillo, pero ellos me han dicho que la sangre animal no sabe y se compara como la sangre humana, por supuesto, nosotros sólo nos alimentamos de criminales, personas malas que o merecen vivir.

Ellos cada vez que salen usan esos lentes de contacto que hacen ver sus ojos violetas, marrones y de cualquier otro color. Mis hermanos y yo no usamos esas lentillas porque lo único humano en nuestro sistema es que podemos comer, dormir, crecer y nuestros ojos son del color que tenían nuestros padres antes de sus transformaciones.

Como ya había dicho, Peter fue al último que conocí, también me llama hijo, pero yo lo llamo Peter, y eso le molesta a Jasper, porque dice que deo tenerle respeto al igual que con Carl y llamarlo padre. Nuca lo llamé de esa forma, y Jasper siguió reprochándome eso hasta que se dio por vencido y no volvió a mencionarlo cuando se dio cuenta que no ganaría esa pelea. Carlie y Daniel si los llaman a los tres papá o padre, ellos tiene una mejor relación entre sí.

Mi madre siempre acompaña a Carlie a comprar ropa, ella tiene unos gustos bastante extraños, pero igual son sus gustos. Daniel se viste con lo que sea, lo primero que encuentra en su armario es lo que se va a poner, pero yo soy un poco más raro en ese aspecto, me visto siempre con una camiseta normal y pantalones, eso es todo, cualquier tipo de zapatos con los que me sienta cómodo, nada más complicado, nunca le he dado mucha importancia a la ropa. Mi madre estuvo hablando con Jasper, Peter y Carlisle para hacernos muy pronto una celebración, dice que es cuando cumpliremos un año, y ya para ese entonces pareceremos de unos doce o trece años, por lo cual quería hacer algo pequeño y tal vez invitar a unos nómadas amigos.

Hasta escuché que la ex esposa de Peter vendrá, pero eso sería raro. He leído muchos dramas en los libros, y varios de los cuales eran porque la ex esposa se encontraba con su ex marido y su nueva mujer, al final todo terminaba en desastre y una pelea de mujeres, que acabaría con una de ellas en el hospital; ese no era mi género favorito, yo prefería los libros que se ambientaban a épocas antiguas, pero aquél día no había encontrado nada más que leer, y ese era el único libro que podía tomar de la biblioteca privada de Jasper sin que él se diera cuenta que yo había estado allí.

A Jasper no le gusta que tome libros sin pedirlos primero, dice que algunos de esos libros no son aptos para mí, y sinceramente aún no sé a qué se refiere con eso que siempre dice, pero por algo me lo estará diciendo. Prefiero no arriesgarme con eso y hacerle caso, a terminar lamentando por no obedecer.

Jasper tiene una gran biblioteca donde hay miles de libros de todos los géneros, hay de romance, aventura y ciencia ficción, prefiero los de aventura, siempre tienen ese toque de suspenso. Mi madre me lee constantemente libros sobre ciencia, matemáticas, literatura y otras cosas, y no solo a mí, sino también a mi hermanos, diciendo que todo niño debe aprender esas cosas, la educación es lo más importante para una persona.

Dijo que los niños deben ir a escuelas donde hay otros niños allí, pero nosotros no podemos ir debido a que crecemos muy rápido y seríamos muy sospechosos, a parte de que me aclaró que las personas normales sólo tienen una pareja, y que si tener dos es raro, no sabría lo que sucedería si supieran que tiene tres.

Seríamos el centro de atención, que es lo que queremos evitar, queremos pasar desapercibidos para no llamar la atención de los Vulturis.

Los Vulturis son los gobernantes del mundo vampiro, ellos controlan cada aspecto de eso, y se aseguran de que todo esté en orden, sin que ningún ser humano sepa de la existencia de los vampiros, ya que eso traería el cáos y la destrucción. Esos supuestos Vulturis, antes de yo nacer, hablaron con Carl, y ayudaron a que mi madre pudiera darnos a luz, por lo que tengo que decir que me siento un poco agradecido con ellos por permitir nuestro nacimiento.

Todo iba de maravilla, hasta hace poco no había pasado nada alo, sino hasta que ellos comenzaron a discutir de nuevo, esta vez igual que la anterior... por mí. Siempre era lo mismo, yo era peligroso y sólo un niño, no sabía como manejar nada, cuando en realidad yo pienso mucho más de lo que ellos se imaginan, soy muy consciente de todo y escucho todas y cada unas de esa peleas palabra por palabra.

Como siempre, mi madre me defendía incondicionalmente, yo sabía que Jasper no tenía intenciones de herirme, pero a veces era muy severo conmigo, tanto que en ocasiones pensaba que no me quería, pero esas dudas se alejaban cuando ambos conversábamos de nuestras inquietudes en mi cuarto.

Él quería evitar que me hiciera daño a mí mismo, era preocupación de padre, yo podía sentirlo. Carl y Peter apoyaban la mayoría le las veces a i madre, pero a veces daban razones irracionales en mi contra, cosa que me hacía enojar con ambos y me daban ganas de hacerles daño, pero me contenía porque sabía que al hacerles daño, le estaría haciendo daño a mi madre. Lo sé, lo sé porque hace una hora lo comprobé...

Ahora mismo me encuentro en el suelo de mi habitación sintiendo vergüenza de mí mismo, sintiéndome culpable, porque hace una hora, le hice daño a mi propio padre, no era mi intención, yo trataba de proteger a mi madre, pero fue como un acto reflejo, no lo pude controlar.

Simplemente me imaginé la sensación de dolor en mi mete, y envié todos esos pensamientos a mi padre, quería que él sintiera lo que mi madre sintió una vez, pero todo falló, no era su culpa, nada era su culpa, yo sólo quería descargarme con alguien, y lo hice con la persona equivocada, ahora me siento pésimo.

Y pienso ¿Cómo mi madre podrá quererme ahora sabiendo que le hice daño a unos de sus compañeros y a ella? No fui suficientemente listo para calcular las consecuencias de mis errores, mis trágicos errores. Soy sólo un niño, un niño que piensa, que siente y que és cociente de todo lo que pasa a su al rededor. Yo sólo quería protegerla, no hacer daño a nadie, pero una parte de mí me decía ''_Aprovecha, ya puedes desquitarte, tienes una oportunidad''_

Me equivoqué...

ooOoo

Allí lo tienen nenas! Espero que les haya gustado y aclarado sus dudas. Recuerden pasarse por mi perfil para leer mi nuevo OS Carlisle/Bella, ya que es para un concurso, les agradecería bastante que comentaran sus opiniones y me ayudaran a ganar :3


	19. Epílogo

Aquí está, el último capitulo de Ángeles, aquí se puede dar por finalizada mi primera historia.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron, ahora mismo hemos reunido 142 review, y me gustaría mucho más, ya que es la última actualización, que llegáramos a los 150.

ooOoo

Ángeles: Epílogo.

ooOoo

Isabella P.O.V.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Lo que recuerdo con bastante claridad fue haber visto una pequeña sombra en la puerta de la cocina seguida de su desaparición. Jace se había encerrado en su habitación al rededor de unas cinco horas.

Entre Peter y yo ayudamos a Jasper, el cual aún seguía adolorido, a llegar a un sofá del primer piso. No fue fácil llevarlo, y no por el hecho del peso, sino debido a que Jasper decía sentir un poco de dolor aún en su sistema. Eso me preocupaba.

A mí me dolía un poco el cuerpo, pero intentaba ignorarlo para no preocupara a Jasper. Peter insistió varias veces en llamar a Carlisle, quizá él podría ayudarnos en esto, pero yo me negué, no quería mas dramas por hoy, intentaría hablar con Jace y lo resolveríamos todo de una vez por todas.

Yo acariciaba la coronilla de Jasper con amor y cariño, intentando aunque fuera imposible, absorber un poco de su dolor, cuando intentaba moverse, era como sentir un puñal en la espalda. Era un dolor terrible, y esas sólo eran secuelas de lo ocurrido.

Yo no podía creer que Jace haya hecho esa clase de cosas, en especial cuando él mismo sabe que lo que yo sienta, mi compañero lo va a sentir. No creo que lo hizo por hacerme mal, sino para protegerme, y eso lo tengo claro.

Jace es sensible al tema de que a mí me pase algo malo, él siempre se preocupa por mí, le gusta que pase tiempo con él y lo mime, pero sólo cuando estamos a solas.

Él y yo tuvimos hace mucho tiempo una conversación. Esa conversación se llevó a cabo cuando nos encontrábamos solos en casa debido a que los demás salieron de caza, y Emm y Rose se habían ido por una corta temporada.

Tuve que aclararle a Jace algunas cosas respecto a las parejas humanas y que esas personas normalmente sólo tenían una pareja. Él estuvo preguntándome bastante tiempo acerca de ese tema, dice él que lo vio y leyó varias veces, pero quería cerciorarse conmigo para estar seguro de ello.

Siempre estaba lleno de preguntas, algunas un poco incómodas, y otras no tanto, pero la mayoría si eran incómodas, de igual forma me tocaba responderlas, ya que una vez que la pregunta se implantaba en su cerebro,no había nada que hiciera que se olvidara de ella.

En fin, la conversación era sobre el pasado de su padre, Jasper, al cual él admira bastante, le tiene mucho respeto y ama cuando Jasper le cuanta de sus días en las guerras. Jace siempre escuchaba atento a lo que le tenía que decir su padre, siguiendo siempre sus concejos sobre manejar con responsabilidad su poder, a tal punto que se cansaba de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez.

Jace me estuvo explicando acerca de su tiempo en mi vientre, que podía sentir lo que yo sentía, que podía escuchar algunas cosas y entre otras, pero también me contó acerca de la experiencia de su nacimiento. Él sintió todo mi dolor, experimentó todo lo que yo experimenté, y hasta me dijo de cómo me esperó durante tres días para conocerme y saber como estaba.

Todo su relato tuvo detalle y fue preciso, a veces se dejaba ir y terminaba con la mirada perdida en el espacio, recordando aquellos momentos.

Desde entonces, yo soy extra cuidadosa con él, me concentro en sus emociones mediante el don de Jasper.

Jace me ayuda a manejar mi poder, no lo uso a menudo, casi nunca, no tengo razones. Sólo he absorbido el don de Jasper, pero no el de Peter. Tampoco he absorbido el don de mis hijos, lo que quiero evitar es tener que llenarme de dones y no saber manipularlos, por lo que por ahora, me quedaré con mi escudo y empatía.

ooOoo

Ya han pasado seis horas desde que Jace se encerró en su habitación y no escucho ni siquiera su respiración. No escucho pasos, o roces de hojas de libros, nada en absoluto.

Jasper sigue un poco adolorido, el efecto ya ha ido pasando poco a poco. Carlisle llegará en cualquier momento del trabajo y se encontrará con esto, no creo que esté feliz con Jace, sé que se avecina una tormenta.

Peter se ha quedado a mi lado todo este tiempo mientras Jasper sólo sostiene mi mano y yo juego con sus rizos dorados para calmarlo un poco.

Peter está a mi lado en el suelo mientras Jasper se encuentra acostado en el sofá, el silencio reina en la sala.

Carlie y Daniel juegan en el patio trasero, ambos ya saben lo que sucedió, pero yo les di órdenes estrictas de no decirle nada a su hermano y no entrar a la sala hasta que su padre se sintiera mejor, aun que fueron insistentes, los dejé ver a Jasper por unos minutos, hasta que él empezó a sentir dolor de nuevo debido a Daniel que subía al sofá con él, así que a ambos les ordené ir a jugar por allí hasta que Carlisle llegará y nos ayudara a resolver éste problema.

''¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?'' Le pregunté a Jasper. Él abrió un poco sus ojos y me miró, pude saber con eso que el dolor había disminuido en gran cantidad.

''Mucho mejor, gracias por ayudarme con las ondas calmantes, gatita.'' Dijo Jasper regalándome una pequeña sonrisa.

''Me alegro, no quiero que sigas sintiendo dolor, Jazz.'' Dije.

''No lo hará, mi amor. Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, tú misma puedes sentir como ha disminuido, no te asustes.'' Dijo Peter mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas y le daba un tierno beso.

''Sí, lo sé, Peter.'' Dije yo.

''¿Cuando llegará Carlisle?'' Preguntó Jasper cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

''Pronto, cariño, vamos a resolver esto. Fue un accidente.'' Dije tocando su frente como si fuera a medir su temperatura y checar que no tuviera fiebre.

''Isabella, ya estoy cansado de decirlo. No fue un accidente, él de verdad quería hacerme daño.'' Dijo Jasper poniéndose firme en su tono de voz.

''No es cierto, Jasper. Tú no sabes su intención.'' Dije yo elevando el tono de voz.

''¿Y tú sí?'' Dijo él.

''Sí, Jasper. Yo sí lo sé, nosotros hemos conversado mucho, él los quiere a todos ustedes, pero es tímido en cuanto a expresar sus sentimientos.'' Dije yo.

''Pues hoy no lo fue, Isabella. Tú no sabes lo que yo sentí.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Claro que lo sé, puede que no completamente, pero sentí parte de tu dolor. Yo también estoy impactada, pero hablando se resuelven las cosas.'' Dije yo.

''Y eso es lo que va a pasar. Carlisle va a llegar y resolveremos esto de una vez por todas.'' Dijo Jasper.

Jasper empezó a incorporarse en el sofá poco a poco, yo lo ayudé a sentarse bien y derecho. Hizo algunos sonido de dolor, pero nada grave.

''No le van a hacer daño a Jace, Jasper.'' Dije.

''Ese no es el plan, el plan es castigarlo, no quería llegar a estos extremos, pero debido a las situaciones pasadas con Emmett, Carlisle, Peter y recientemente yo, tendré que hablar con alguien que sé que me puede ayudar en eso.

''¿A qué te refieres?'' Pregunté un poco asustada.

''A que mi amigo, Garrett, puede ayudarme a manejarlo, no lo vamos a dañar, pero tendremos que poner mano dura sobre él de ahora en adelante, no es un secreto para ninguno de nosotros que Jace ya no piensa exactamente como un niño de diez años.'' Dijo Jasper mirándome fijamente.

''Yo no quiero eso para él, Jasper. Si tratas a una persona de forma negativa, esa persona se volverá de esa manera, no habrá un mejor resultado.'' Dije yo con una voz desesperada.

''Garrett es igual de experto que Peter y yo en neófitos, no le vamos a hacer daño, sólo corregirlo un poco.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Eso no me parece nada bien. Jace no es un neófito, es mi hijo, tuyo también'' Respondí.

''Jasper, perdón por ponerme en tu contra, pero Isabella tiene razón, no podemos tratarlo de esa forma, mucho menos ponernos firmes así, lo mejor será conversar todos juntos, así vamos a aclarar todo.'' Dijo Peter.

''No me parece buena idea.'' Respondió Jasper cruzando los brazos.

''Pues a nosotros no nos gusta la tuya.'' Dije.

''Como sea, vamos a hallar una forma de solucionarlo, pero por favor, no quiero más discusiones aquí. Sabes que detesto pelear contigo, gatita.'' Dijo Jasper mientras se inclinaba para besarme. Yo la verdad también detestaba pelear, así que le respondí el beso.

Lo besé con pasión mientras degustaba su boca y él la mía. Tomó mi cara entre sus dos manos e intensificó el beso de tal forma que la lujuria ya era evidente en el aire.

Nos separamos mirándonos a los ojos sin nada más que decir 'wow'

''Te amo, gatita.'' Dijo Jasper mientras me tomaba con un poco de esfuerzo y me sentaba en el sofá a su lado.

''Yo también te amo, Jazz.''

''Mi turno.'' Oí decir a Peter, el cual sin avisarme, se prendió de mi boca y succionó mi labio inferior con fuerza. El beso termino y él me regaló un último beso en el cuello.

''Te amo, Pete.''

''Yo también te amo, cariño.'' Dijo él.

''Podemos ir a otra parte, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hemos hecho algo interesante.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Por desgracia no podemos por dos motivo. Uno, cualquiera de los niños pueden escucharnos si gritamos, y sabemos lo escandalosa que es Isabella,'' Dijo Peter. ''Y dos, es obvio que si hacemos algo sin Carlisle, considerando que él tiene más tiempo sin estar con Isabella, nos arrancará la cabeza.'' Dijo Peter.

''Tienes razón, Peter... Carlisle de seguro nos matará.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Sin embargo, ustedes no son tan ruidosos, ¿quieren que les ayude a liberar energías?'' Dije levantando las cejas a ambos.

''Por supuesto.'' Dijeron ambos.

ooOoo

Nos encontrábamos ahora en nuestra habitación. Era a prueba de sonido, pero no era buena tentar nuestra suerte, no queríamos dejar muy perturbados a los niños después de es orquesta de sonidos eróticos.

Jasper y Peter estaban sentados en la orilla de la cama, los dos bien juntos, ambos desnudos y con gigantescas erecciones esperando por mí. Yo quería que esto llegara más lejos, pero no era bueno si yo gritaba.

Me despojé de mi ropa seguida de mi ropa interior. Quedé completamente desnuda ante los dos, los cuales sonrieron con sonrisas macabras e hicieron señas para que me acercara más.

''Eres hermosa, gatita.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Demasiado hermosa.'' Dijo Peter.

Peter y Jasper tenían ojos negros como el carbón, sus músculos estaban tensos y en las puntas de sus penes, una gota de líquido pre seminal corría hasta su base.

''Voy a disfrutar esto.'' Dije yo mientras avanzaba y me ponía de rodillas frente a sus piernas un poco extendidas.

Con mis dos manos tomé cada pene de ellos y empecé a masajearlos. Corría mi mano de arriba a abajo y hacía un poco de presión con mi pulgar en los lugares exactos donde sabía que a ellos les gustaba.

''Se siente bien, gatita.'' Dijo Jasper con voz roca y sexy que destilaba sexo puro.

Procedí a meter primero la erección de Peter en mi boca, él sabía maravillosos, siempre preparado para mí y mis demandas de sexo en los lugares más atrevidos de la casa.

''Isabella...'' Gimió Peter en mi boca. Yo aceleré el ritmo mientras seguía acariciando el pene de Jasper con rudeza y gentileza, una rara mezcla diría yo.

Yo empezaba a excitarme. Mi coño ya estaba goteando en la alfombra y mis jugos podían olerse con claridad.

Dejé por unos segundos el miembro de Peter y empecé con el de Jasper que estaba como una roca. Seguía haciendo con Peter lo que hacía anteriormente con Jasper.

Seguía haciendo eso asta que ambos comenzaron a inquietarse en mi boca y mi mano. Cada vez hacía el proceso de intercambio más rápido que antes. Llegué a tal punto de usar mis pechos para darles placer a sus penes mientras que estaban arriba, yo aprovechaba y los lamía.

Amos ya llegaban a su punto culminante, pero yo quería que fuera intenso, por lo que aceleré el ritmo a un paso bastante rápido y vampiro.

''Isabella, voy a llegar...'' Dijo Jasper gruñendo.

''Yo igual...'' Gimió Peter en mi boca.

Con unas cuantas veces más, pude sentir temblar a ambos. Me alejé y me quedé de rodillas en frente de los dos, esperando la sorpresa.

Tal y como sucedió muchas veces, Peter y Jasper llegaron a su orgasmo justo cuando los dejé, de sus miembros borbollonees de semen salió disparado directo a mis pechos, mi cara y todo mi cuerpo.

Ambos gritaron de placer y yo sólo pude disfrutar el momento especial. Toda yo quedó bañada en semen de Peter y Jasper. Algunas partes de mi cabello, bastante del piso pero en especial mu cuerpo.

Con mis dos dedos, recogí un poco de semen de mi pecho derecho y lo metí en mi boca, disfrutando de el delicioso sabor a salado y dulce que hacían una perfecta combinación para mí.

''Eso fue excitante, cariño.'' Dijo Peter.

''Sí que lo fue, no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado más de cinco días sin haber experimentado esto.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Sí, que bueno que ustedes sí son silenciosos, pero yo aún tengo ganas de hacer algo más.'' Dije yo mientras me levantaba y sentaba en las piernas de Jasper, que por cierto, seguía desnudo, y aunque un poco flácido, eso podría resolverse.

''Jasper, quiero que tú y Peter me cojan como nunca, quiero que lo hagan fuerte.'' Dije yo.

Acto seguido, los tres estábamos enredados en el suelo. Peter ya tenía su pene enterrado en mi culo mientras Jasper en mi húmedo coño resbaladizo.

ooOoo

''¿Seguro que no nos escucharon?'' Les pregunté a Peter y Jasper.

''Claro que no, gatita. Esta habitación es a prueba de sonido, no creo que hayas gritado tan fuerte.'' Respondió Jasper.

''¿Tú crees? Sonó como si alguien la estuviera apuñalando. De todas formas no se puede confirmar, a menos que cuando bajemos, los niños se nos queden mirando con cara de 'WTF'. Allí sí sabremos que gritaste muy fuerte.'' Dijo Peter.

''¡Peter! No digas eso.'' Dije.

''Tú preguntaste, cariño.'' Dijo.

Ya estábamos vestidos y presentables. Listos para bajar, abrimos la puerta del cuarto y bajamos tomados de las manos del cuarto. Por suerte, no habíamos tardado más de una hora y los niños seguían jugando en el patio a lo lejos.

''¿Ves, gatita? Ellos siguen jugando en el patio.'' Dijo Jasper.

No había señales de Jace por ninguna parte, prefería esperara a que Carlisle llegara para llevar a cabo esta conversación.

Llegamos hasta un sofá cercano que dejaba ver directamente al patio trasero, y allí nos recostamos hasta que hubieron asado más menos unos quince minutos.

Peter jugueteaba con mi cabello, mientras que Jasper sólo me regalaba dulces caricias en mi cuello. Yo cerré un poco los ojos, la verdad era que extrañaba bastante dormir, sobre todo cuando soñaba y vivía en un mundo de fantasía donde no había que preocuparse por nada. Me gustaba mucho mi vida actual, pero se han presentado tantos problemas que a veces sólo deseo que nada hubiera sucedido.

En ocasiones me doy bofetadas mentales ante tales pensamientos. Debería estar agradecida, tengo tres bellos compañeros que darían su vida por mí, tres hermosos hijos y una vida para siempre, y aunque todo parezca muy perfecto, al mismo tiempo, no lo es.

''¡Papá!'' Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de emoción de Daniel y Carlie en el patio trasero. Ellos sabían siempre en qué momento llegaría Carlisle, era algo como telepático.

Ambos corrieron a velocidad impresionante atravesando la sala y hasta la puerta principal, donde ya podía empezar a escuchar el sonido del motor del auto de Carlisle.

Los tres nos levantamos con una sonrisa del sofá y seguimos a los niños. En la puerta, estaba un Carlisle luciendo sereno, él besaba las mejillas de Carlie y Daniel mientras ambos saltaban a su al rededor en busca de atención, pero por ahora estaba totalmente desviada a mí, y supongo que ya lo había olido, porque sus ojos estaban negros como el carbón.

''Hola, bebé. ¿Te divertiste mucho sin mí?'' Preguntó Carlisle dejando su maletín en el suelo y tomándome por la cintura para después plantar un jugoso beso en mis labios.

''Un poco, bebé.'' Dije tomando aire que no me serviría de nada.

''Mamá, ¿por qué si tienes ya dos novios quieres otro?'' Preguntó Daniel. Carlie le dio un golpe en el brazo he hizo señas para que se callara, y yo por mi parte y la de mis amantes, no podíamos contener la risa.

''Dan, querido. Ellos son mis compañeros, si no estoy con alguno de ellos, me pongo triste.'' Le expliqué lo más sutilmente que pude.

''¿Y por qué tantos?'' Preguntó Daniel ya no pudiendo contener la curiosidad.

''Pues, no lo sé, pero a mí me gusta.'' Admití.

''¿Yo también puedo tener lindas compañeras?'' Preguntó Daniel con cara de inocencia.

''No lo sé, los compañeros no se seleccionan, debes encontrarlos.'' Dije a Daniel.

''Pues yo quiero lindas compañeras, y como dices tú, más es mejor.'' Dijo Daniel.

''Si tú lo dices.'' Dijo Jasper.

Avanzamos hasta la sala de estar, y nuevamente le dijimos a los niños que debían irse ya que nosotros debíamos conversar de cosas de adultos. Ellos hicieron caso y se fueron a ver tele o algo así dijeron.

Me senté en las piernas de Carlisle y esté empezó a esparcir suaves besos a lo largo de mi cuello y a acariciar mi muslo.

''Carlisle, antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, debemos conversar contigo acerca de un asunto bastante delicado.'' Le dije. Peter y Jasper se pusieron más serios y asintieron.

''¿Es algo malo?'' Preguntó.

''Sí, lo és.'' Dijo rápidamente Jasper desviando la mirada de mí, él sabía que lo reprendería.

''¿De qué se trata?'' Preguntó Carlisle.

''Bueno. Después que te fuiste, Jasper e Isabella pelearon, al parecer Jace los vio y atacó a Jasper induciéndole dolor. Después de pasar unas cuantas horas, Jasper todavía seguía sintiendo el dolor, así que lo recostamos en un sofá, pero no fue sino recientemente que el dolor desapareció por completo.'' Dijo Peter interrumpiendo a Jasper.

''¡¿Él hizo qué?!'' Preguntó bastante alarmado Carlisle con la situación.

''Eso mismo que oíste, él me atacó. Pero eso no es todo, de paso, Peter e Isabella lo defienden, no es bueno justificar sus actos.'' Dijo Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

''Claro que lo hacemos, tú pretendes castigarlo y maltratarlo, no voy a dejar que le hagan eso a mi hijo, es tuyo también.'' Dije yo empezando a enojarme más.

''No lo voy a maltratar, sólo quiero reprenderlo.'' Dijo Jasper.

''No me gusta tu manera de castigar.'' Dije cruzándome de brazos.

''¿A qué te refieres, bebé?'' Preguntó Carlisle.

''Jasper, no creo que llamando a tu amigo Garrett para que te ayude a controlarlo, sea buena idea.'' Dije yo defendiéndome y a la vez explicándole a Carlisle la situación.

''¿Eso pretendes hacer?'' Le preguntó Carlisle a Jasper, el cual simplemente asintió.

''Eso está mal.'' Agregué yo.

''Yo concuerdo con Isabella y Peter, Jasper. Lo primero que debemos hacer es llamar a Jace para que converse con nosotros y nos explique a qué se debe todo éste problema.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Buena idea.'' Dijo Peter.

''Ya dejé en claro con Isabella que no quiero discutir, y sólo para evitarme todo esto, simplemente llamemos a Jace y punto.'' Dijo Jasper resignado.

''Me parece buena idea.'' Dijimos todos al unisono.

Yo me levanté de las piernas de Carlisle y subí las escaleras en busca de la habitación de Jace. Como me imaginaba, estaba cerrada.

Llamé un par de veces, pero no respondió.

''¿Jace? ¿Puedes abrir la puerta, cariño?'' Le dije. Nadie respondió.

''Soy yo, tu madre.'' Le dije.

Me cansé de tener que llamar, por lo que yo misma rompí la cerradura, y mes sentía muy mal haciendo esto, considerando que él quería tener su privacidad y estar solo, pero de verdad teníamos que hablar.

''¿Jace?'' Las luces estaban encendidas, había unos cuantos libros en el suelo como de costumbre, pero fuera de eso, nada fuera de lo común.

Me llamó la atención un pequeño bulto que estaba en las cortinas. Las ventanas estaban cerradas. No podía escuchar el latido porque Jace no tiene, tampoco su respiración porque si él quería, podía pasar horas sin respirar, pero ese bulto tras las cortinas, era definitivamente mi hijo.

Me acerqué con cuidado hacia el bulto que se adhería a la pared, y como sospechaba, Jace estaba encogido detrás de la cortina con los ojos cerrados y sosteniendo muy fuerte uno de sus libros favoritos.

''¿Jace, que haces allí?'' Le dije. Me coloqué de cuclillas y lo intenté llevar hasta mi regazo, pero el tenía una muy firma posición y se negaba a dejar que yo lo tocara si quiera. ''Jace, tenemos que hablar, no te vamos a lastimar.'' Agregué, pero el seguía haciendo como si yo no estuviera allí.

''Por favor, vete.'' Murmuró él en un tono bajo y sigiloso sin verme aún.

''Jace, yo no te culpo, sé claramente cuales fueron tus intenciones, no te sientas mal.'' Razoné con él.

''Sí fue mi culpa.'' Dijo Jace reprimiendo un sollozo.

''No, Jace, no lo fue. Tienes que recordar que eres sólo un niño, además, todos cometemos errores, podemos resolverlos.''

''Mi padre está muy enojado conmigo.'' Dijo Jace abriendo un poco los ojos.

''Sí, no puedo decir que no es verdad, pero no porque lo hayas lastimado, sino porque tiene miedo de que pierdas el control y lastimes a alguien más, ustedes pueden resolver sus diferencias.'' Dije.

''Él no va a querer hablarme más nunca.''

''¡Claro que no, cariño! Recuerda que ellos han cometido muchos errores también, y sin embargo, yo los amo igual, jamás podría enojarme con ellos, eso mismo sucede con tu padre, sólo tienen que hablar.'' Dije acariciando su mejilla izquierda.

''No, no tiene caso, madre.'' Dijo él.

''No seas pesimista, vamos. Carlisle ya llegó de la clínica, él, Peter y yo estamos apoyándote. Tu padre quiere escuchar lo que tienes que decir, te aseguro que te va a perdonar.''

''¿Cómo puedes estar segura?'' Preguntó.

''Porque sé que él se preocupa por ti y te ama, al igual que Peter y Carlisle, debes bajar, vamos.''

''¿Me garantizas que me van a escuchar?'' Preguntó.

''Por supuesto, Jace. Todo va a resolverse.'' Dije.

''OK, iré contigo.'' Yo le sonreí y le di un suave beso en la frente como mi signo de que lo amaba.

Él se levantó del suelo y me tomó la mano con seguridad, me envió una oleada de nervios, y yo para tranquilizarlo, le envié amor.

Bajamos sigilosamente las escaleras, él miraba el suelo y se concentraba en los detalles mas absurdos de la sala, y yo, lo miraba a él para darle seguridad. Por fin, llegamos hasta los sofá, le sol ya se estaba poniendo y parte de los pequeños rayos solares que entraban por la ventana, le daban a Peter y Carlisle en sus brazos, brillando de una forma única, pero Jasper estaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido en un sillón apartado de los rayos del sol.

Nos acercamos a un sillón aislado y me senté yo primero, y luego Jace en mis piernas ocultando su rostro en mi cabello.

''Aquí estamos.'' Anuncié a todos. Peter que estaba a mi lado, tomó mi mano y la besó suavemente, lo cual hizo tensarse a Jace, así que solté la mano de Peter, por el momento.

''Bueno, entonces vamos a comenzar.'' Dijo Carlisle mirándome, pero más específicamente a Jace.

''Jace, tienes que hablar.'' Dijo sutilmente Peter.

Sin embargo, Jace seguía escondido entre mi cabellera, lo intenté mover un par de veces, pero él no respondía.

''Jace, cariño, debes explicar qué fue lo que en realidad sucedió, ¿cuales fueron tus razones para atacar tu padre?'' Le pregunté. Como respuesta, él hizo un mohín y continuó ignorándome.

''¿Jace?'' Carlisle le llamó la atención a Jace acercándose un poco más a el sillón desde la esquina de el sofá.

''Por favor, hijo, di algo.'' Dijo Peter con preocupación en su rostro.

No obtuvimos respuesta por más de quince minutos, Jasper seguía en su estado anterior, no hablaba, quizá esperando una disculpa o a que él diera el primer paso, pero si esto seguía así, jamás podríamos aclarar la situación. El silencio en la sala era de ultratumba, Daniel y Carlie se encontraban en sus habitación medio dormidos, por suerte no salieron, éste era un tema delicado.

''L-lo siento, padre.'' El silencio fue roto por la diminuta voz de Jace pidiéndole perdón a su padre.

Jasper se quedó de piedra, los ojos un poco abiertos y mirándolo directamente a Jace, el cual lo miraba con la misma intensidad, como una competencia.

''¿Cómo haz dicho?'' Preguntó Jasper.

''Dije...'' Repitió Jace. ''que lo siento, padre.'' Culminó Jace sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

''¿Por qué lo hiciste?'' Preguntó Jasper suspicaz.

''Porque...'' Se detuvo y bajó la mirada al suelo. ''Tú querías hacerle daño a mi madre.''

''¿Hacerle daño?'' Preguntó Jasper absorto de lo que Jace había dicho.

''Sí, hacerle daño, yo vi cuando la tomaste por la muñeca, pensé que la lastimarías.'' Dijo Jace.

''Jace...'' Dijo Jasper. ''Yo jamás, nunca, en mi existencia, lastimaría a tu madre, creo que ya ha quedado en claro que la amo más que a mí mismo, y daría mi vida por ella.'' Explicó Jasper.

''Pero igual te enojaste con ella, pensé que le harías daño, no fue mi culpa del todo.'' Dijo Jace.

''No, no lo fue, Jace. No estoy enojado contigo, ya no tanto, pero ese fue un movimiento irresponsable.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Lo sé, padre, sé que fui un tonto, porque estoy consiente de que lo que ustedes sientan, lo siente mi madre, pero yo no quería hacerle daño, jamás lo haría, yo la quiero mucho.'' Jace me abrazó con fuerza y se estremeció un poco en mis brazos, lo le devolví la caricia jugando con sus rizos dorados tan iguales a los de Jasper.

''No quiero que eso se repita, ¿me escuchas? Jamás quiero que vuelva a pasar.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Sí, sí, sí, ya lo sé, te prometo que no volveré a usar mi poder para lastimar a otros, ya entiendo que está mal.'' Dijo Jace con cara de fastidio.

''Que bien, porque un amigo mío, Garrett, va avenir para ayudarme contigo.'' Dijo Jasper.

''¿En serio? Pensé que eso ya estaba olvidado. Jace no necesita que lo vigilen, él estará muy bien.'' Dije yo elevando la voz.

''Sí, Jasper, acordamos que no sucedería.'' Dijo Carlisle levantándose del sofá y colocándose detrás de mi asiento.

''No lo voy a vigilar, de todas formas le dije a Garrett que podía venir a visitarnos cuando él quisiera para conocer a mis hijos, y aprovechando su estancia aquí, vamos a practicar para saber cómo funciona con exactitud el don de Jace.'' Explicó Jasper.

''¿Me aseguras que és sólo eso?'' Le preguntó Peter.

''Sí, Peter. Es sólo eso, él quiere conocer a Daniel, Carlie y Jace, pero en especial a Isabella.'' Dijo Jasper.

''¿Mas nada?'' Preguntó Jace.

''Te lo seguro, Jace, nada mas.'' Le respondió Jasper con una pequeña sonrisa.

''¿Cuando viene?'' Preguntó Peter curioso.

''No lo sé, quizá pronto, tal vez en unos meses.'' Dijo Jasper levantándose de su asiento y caminando directamente hacia mí.

''¿Quizá?'' Pregunté yo cuando vi sonreír a Jasper con esa típica sonrisa que decía 'Te voy a coger', pero sabía que nada sucedería si Jace seguía aquí.

''Sí, quizá, él me dijo que se encontraba bastante interesado en conocer a todos, pero no le dije que comparto a mi compañera... curiosamente con sus otros dos compañeros.'' Dijo Jasper mientras se sentaba en el descansa brazos de el asiento, seguido de Peter en el otro.

''Jace, estaba pensando en que quizás podrías acompañarnos a Carlisle, Peter a mí a cazar, tú nunca sales con nosotros, prefieres alimentarte en casa.'' Dijo Jasper dirigiéndose a Jace que lo muraba un poco indeciso respecto a esa loca idea.

''No lo sé, padre.'' Dijo Jace con su diminuta voz.

''Anímate, si queremos dejar todos esos malos recuerdos en el pasado, debes aprender a llevarte mejor con tus otros padres, ellos ayudaron a concebirte, yo no soy tu único padre, así como tus hermanos nos llaman a los tres 'papá', tú debes llevarte mejor con todos.'' Dijo Jasper.

Jace miró a todos, a Carlisle que le sonrió, igual a Peter, a mí y luego a Jasper.

''De acuerdo, lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.'' Respondió Jace.

''Me parece bien, con eso podemos comenzar, no te presionaremos.'' Le dijo Carlisle.

''A mí igual me gusta la idea.'' Dijo Peter.

''Me gusta mucho que estés haciendo un esfuerzo, cariño.'' Le dije a Jace mientras le regalaba un dulce beso en la coronilla.

''Gracias, madre.'' Respondió Jace con una pequeña sonrisa en su linda carita inocente.

''Padre, ¿me darás mas libros? Los que tenía ya me los leí.'' Dijo Jace de nuevo pero sin mirarlo.

''Sí, claro que puedo darte algunos, pero sólo si me haces un favor.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Pos supuesto, padre.'' Dijo Jace sonando bastante emocionado.

''Bien, lo único que tienes que hacer es ir hasta el otro lado de la casa, entrar a mi biblioteca, y ponerte a leer lo que te de la gana, tienes mi permiso, pero no puedes salir hasta mañana.'' Le dijo Jasper.

''¿Por qué?'' Le preguntó Jace.

''Porque tus papás y tu mamá van a hablar de cosas de adultos.'' Dijo Jasper.

''Eso es mentira, hasta mis hermanos lo saben.'' Dijo Jace. Yo me quedé de piedra, esperaba que él no fuera a decir lo que yo pensaba que él iba a decir.

''¿Y más o menos qué piensas que hacemos?'' Le preguntó Peter.

''Pues, cosas desagradables en las cuales no estoy interesado en decir, pero recuerden que tengo el don de mi padre.'' Dijo Jace, quien nos dejó con las bocas abiertas, y acto seguido se levantó de mis piernas y se fue a la biblioteca.

''¿Alguien está más o igual de sorprendido que yo?'' Preguntó Carlisle.

''No, Carlisle, no eres el único, supongo que Isabella no fue tan silenciosa hace rato en la habitación.'' Dijo Peter riéndose y dándome un beso en la mejilla, yo rodé los ojos.

''No digas eso, me aseguré de no gritar tan fuerte.'' Me defendí y le di a Peter una palada en la nuca que hizo reír a los demás.

''¿Ustedes se acostaron con Isabella y no tuvieron la decencia de esperar a que yo llegara antes de hacerlo?'' Preguntó Carlisle.

''Pues sí, se nos hizo imposible evitarlo, ella se puso un poco traviesa.'' Dijo Peter, y Jasper asintió.

''Sí, claro, son unos descarados.'' Dijo Carlisle y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Jasper que contenía la risa.

''Creo que es justo que Carlisle se divierta un poco con ella.'' Dijo Peter.

''Y a mí no me molestaría que lo hiciera, amo cuando Carlisle se pone salvaje.'' Le dije a los tres, pero en especial, oí un gruñido proveniente de atrás.

''¿Podemos comenzar ahora mismo?'' Pregunté impaciente por tener ya mismo el gigantesco miembro de Carlisle en mi coño, acompañado de el pene de Jasper en mi culo, y finalmente el de Peter en mi boca casi que amordazándome.

''Vamos a divertirnos mucho, bebé.'' Dijo Carlisle esparciendo besos por mi cuello.

''La verdad es que no puedo esperar por probar tu excitación, gatita.'' Dijo Jasper enviando su mano dentro de mi falda y tocando exactamente mi clítoris a través de mi muy pequeña tanga, casi inexistente.

''Yo tampoco puedo esperar, vamos a cogerte hasta que olvides tu nombre.'' Dijo Peter, para finalmente arrancarme la ropa y tirarme al suelo. Los tres se despojaron de su ropa, luciendo sus erecciones brillantes, listos para penetrarme.

Mi vida no podría ser mejor.

Espero que así continúe.

ooOoo

Allí lo tienen, éste es el final de mi primer Fic, muchas gracias a todas por comentar, recuerden ayudare a llegar a los 150 review, sólo me faltan 8, no será tan difícil, muchas gracias todos.

Jamás pensé que ésto fuera a funcionar, pero al parecer lo logré, estoy casi que llorando :')

Las amo a todas, muchas gracias por hacerme mejor escritora y redactora, recuerden seguir mis otras dos historias y leer mi nuevo OS.

Besos, nos leemos en la próxima actualización de mis demás historias.

Cat


End file.
